<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dracontine by swtalmnd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077140">Dracontine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd'>swtalmnd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Double Penetration, Dragon Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Even Loki, Everyone is a good bro, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, POV Multiple, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Smut, Soul Bond, Thor and Loki are only Shieldbrothers not Real Brothers, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic, almost no one is a standard human, and a lot of fucking as well, author is immune to shame, but I wouldn't care if they were, but like 70 years post, flying fuck, half-shifted dragon sex, if you do not like porn please do not read this fic seriously you're only hurting yourself, ridged for his pleasure, sidles up to the Avengers movie plot but gives it very little attention, so many fucking tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>dracontine</b> (adj): Belonging to a dragon.</p>
<p>Dragons have hoards. Dragons have treasures. Some dragons will take a being of another race, such as human, to bond with, to share their long lives with, to keep and cherish as a unique treasure. </p>
<p>Some dragons take more than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to wynnesome for the beta, and to Dr QT &amp; newtypeshadow for encouraging me shamelessly, as well as anyone who had to listen to me go on about dragon dick.</p>
<p>I know it's a lot of tags, but seriously, there are SO MANY tropes and characters and stuff crammed in here. There is an actual plot. I know, I'm also appalled with myself. I soothed my soul with all the freaky porn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want me to <em>what</em>?" said Steve, tired and frustrated, wings drooping behind him and probably getting dusty. He was loyal to the city-state of New York and its rulers, but after everything he'd given them, he thought this might be the one thing he wouldn't let them take. "I really don't think I'm the man for this job, my lord."</p>
<p>Lord Fury glared, and his advisers exchanged a look. Coulson spoke, though he was still learning how to talk to Steve without too much starry-eyed devotion to the ideal of Captain America. "The Starks have asked for you, specifically," he said. "We won't force you into this, but it would take you out of the hands of the Council for good."</p>
<p>"No more dubious missions," added Hill, face serious. "You'd belong to the Stark heir. It could help us finally unite the magical and human communities in Manhattan."</p>
<p>"Only Manhattan?" asked Steve, one eyebrow raised pointedly. He'd been a Brooklyn boy even before it became an enclave for witches and nature spirits, and he'd always resented the way the city's rulership seemed to pretend the other boroughs didn't matter.</p>
<p>"Queens and Brooklyn have been fully integrated for decades," said Coulson, sounding far too reasonable. "You know Manhattan still has the most problems with racial harmony. Even Staten Island is better than here."</p>
<p>Steve shook out his wings with a snort, even though he knew Coulson was right. Manhattan's humans still tried to pretend they were the dominant species despite all evidence to the contrary. Even after 70 years, he'd never decided if he still considered himself one of them. "But why me?"</p>
<p>"You'll have to ask them that," said Hill. She handed him a tablet. "All of the information we have about the Starks is on there, including a scan of their proposal. They've asked to open negotiations, and we'd like not to be forced to refuse them outright."</p>
<p>"That means we need you to say 'maybe' today," said Fury, leaning forward on his elbows. "We're not asking for a yes."</p>
<p>"Yet," said Steve, too used to Fury's unspoken demands not to give voice to this one. "I'll say maybe, but that's all it is. A future 'no' is still on the table." He stood, snapping his wings to rid them of dust before tucking them carefully against his back. He slipped the tablet into his bag and gave Fury a cold nod. "My lord."</p>
<p>"For now," said Fury wryly, nodding back. "You'd be rid of me, too."</p>
<p>"Switching masters isn't the same as freedom," said Steve, striding out of the room with enough purpose that no one challenged him, even when he picked a random room and climbed out of their window. He had too much pent-up energy, too much confusion and dredged-up emotion churning through him. He needed to let his grace calm him, to let that touch of the divine they'd gifted him with show him the right thing to do.</p>
<p>He needed to fly.</p><hr/>
<p>"Why am I the offering, here?" asked Tony petulantly, lounging in the chair in his father's office just to annoy him. "I don't want a human treasure."</p>
<p>"You're of age," said Howard, eyes on the tablet in front of him. "You finished your second molt two years ago, son. It's time for you to do your duty to your line. Stark men are made of iron."</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes, but as it did every time Howard used that stupid motto on him, his mother's answering phrase swept through his head: <em>Water and patience win every time</em>. "And it's your precious Captain America why?"</p>
<p>"He's not my precious anything," said Howard, though his eyes flicked to the display case of memorabilia from his time helping the humans keep New York in one piece after the magic rose. He'd constructed the magical apparatus that Erskine needed to infuse a human with divine essence, and Tony had always wondered why Howard hadn't claimed the man for his treasure back then. Or any day since. "He's a symbol for their culture, the same way a dragon's heir is a symbol for magical culture. You know your basic thaumaturgy: join the symbols to join the things."</p>
<p>"I suppose you've already asked them," said Tony, standing up. He knew how his father worked. "I'll be down in my lab not holding my breath for the answer."</p>
<p>"Try to do something useful with your time there for once," said Howard, eyes not even flicking upward to dismiss him.</p>
<p>Tony barely felt the tiny sting among every other hurt his father had dealt him over the years. He honestly had no idea why he'd negotiated to take Tony from his mother at the first molt when he clearly had no desire to actually raise a nestling.</p>
<p>Tony sighed and changed his course, summoned his magic, and stretched his wings until gold reflected off the walls and red glinted in his vision. He wanted to spend some time away from his parents' elements, no fire or iron, no water or canals, and fortunately as a dragon he had the power to do all of those things.</p>
<p>He stalked past his bodyguard and made an easy gesture. "C'mon, Bucky. Let's fly."</p><hr/>
<p>Bucky stepped off the balcony and into the sky, circling around Tony with practiced ease, checking sight lines both magical and mundane for anything that could harm his charge. His black wings held him easily, magic and muscle together carrying him along with Tony. The glowing Arc Stone in Tony's breast made him vulnerable, for all it added to his power. "You check the sky at all before you jumped, asshole?"</p>
<p>Tony chuckled and did a little loop on his way up into the clouds. "Nope," he said, smug as he pleased. "That's what I've got you for, sugar pop."</p>
<p>"If you'd make yourself some armor for that big 'shoot me' sign in your chest..." Bucky began, not even bothering to finish the rest of their old, familiar argument.</p>
<p>"You'd still cover my ass, because you love me." He swooped around and pressed a scaly kiss to Bucky's mouth. "If you'd be my treasure, you'd know that it's mutual."</p>
<p>"You'd still have your dad trying to get you into Steve's pants," said Bucky. He had no shame about listening in when the Starks argued; he might be loyal but he wasn't stupid. "He'd just tell you to have two treasures."</p>
<p>"Just because he's had dozens of them over the years," said Tony, making a face, "doesn't mean I want that. Besides, your lifespan's already extended, what's a few more years?"</p>
<p>"You still don't know what my essence might do to you, and until you do, no dice," said Bucky. He did another loop, checked all the lines, and saw a flash of white over by the Triskelion. "Does Steve know I'm here?"</p>
<p>"I'll bet you twenty gold he does. Dad wasn't as quiet as he could've been when we acquired you. I don't know if his handlers passed the intel along, but it seems likely," said Tony. </p>
<p>Bucky snorted. "I'll take that bet. If he knew, he'd've been to see me by now."</p>
<p>Tony did another loop and asked, "Do you want to go see him now?"</p>
<p>Bucky sighed and shook his head. "He's gotta make this decision on his own, the way he always does."</p>
<p>"He might do it just to get you back, you know." Tony's voice was wistful, sad. Far too heavy for the lightness of the air all around them.</p>
<p>Bucky snorted, running a hand up Tony's red-and-gold flank. "That stubborn punk ain't getting me as some kind of door prize, doll."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They've agreed to negotiate," said Howard, making one of his rare trips into Tony's space. The workshop took up the back of the building for two floors right along the water line, allowing Tony to more easily mix magics and explore his nature surrounded by both parents' elements. "They want to meet at the Triskelion tomorrow at 8am."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's a nope," said Tony, pulling his head out of the ancient carbon-burning vehicle he'd bought off the scavengers a few weeks ago. "Four pm, one chaperone apiece, and we meet at a neutral location. Preferably with coffee."</p>
<p>Howard actually looked somewhat pleased for once, the fire in his eyes easing up. "I'll convey your demands. I assume you'll take the soldier?"</p>
<p>"Yep," said Tony, popping the word obnoxiously.</p>
<p>"I'll make the arrangements." Howard sighed and smoke curled up into the vents. "You be ready to go by 3:30. Suit and tie for you, and him in uniform. We can't let it get out that he's free."</p>
<p>"I'm aware of the requirements," said Tony irritably. "Now, unless you want to talk to me about that new power cell you're having trouble cooling..."</p>
<p>Howard's face twisted in a mask of anger. "That's not your concern," he said, stalking out.</p>
<p>Bucky waited until the door had slammed before emerging from the shadows overhead, floating down on midnight wings in a show of murderous grace that never failed to get Tony a little bit hot and bothered. "You're never going to tell him you solved it, are you?"</p>
<p>"Not unless he asks," said Tony. He drummed his fingers against the Arc Stone in his chest, pensive, and then tossed his wrench aside. "This can wait. Let's go to Sam's and strategize."</p>
<p>"We ain't gonna outthink Stevie," said Bucky dubiously, though he was already heading over to where his uniform hung in wait. "They don't call him 'the man with the plan' for nothing."</p>
<p>"We don't have to," said Tony. "We just have to get him on our side, or at least your side." He pulled Bucky into a very hot kiss. "You might not let me claim you yet, but you're still my treasure. If you want him, we'll find a way to make him ours."</p>
<p>Bucky flushed and kissed Tony with enough tenderness to make his heart ache despite the Arc Stone fused with it. "That's a good thing to be strategizing, I guess."</p>
<p>Tony beamed. "Who knows, maybe having him around will help us crack you. Now that Dad's released his notes to me, I've got at least 12% of an inkling of what Erskine did, even if I don't really know how Zola fucked it up."</p>
<p>Bucky's smile brightened. "I have every confidence in you, babe." He stepped back and finished buckling himself into his work armor. The leather was covered in sigils that both Tony and Howard had carefully altered so it provided extra protection instead of the coercive magics that had been originally included in its make. Eventually, Tony would be able to craft him all-new stuff, but he wouldn't finish the third iteration of Bucky's technomagical left arm for a while yet. Even Tony's genius took time to come to fruition. </p>
<p>Bucky kissed the tip of Tony's nose and then added, "Go wash up, or Sam won't let you in."</p>
<p>Tony huffed with mock offense, but he stripped off and went to stand under the scrubbing spells, feeling tingles as the various dirt, oil, and other substances were removed from his skin and hair, leaving a faint smell of ozone and vetiver behind. </p>
<p>Bucky was already waiting with fresh clothes and a smirk; he enjoyed dressing Tony, trying to guess his mood and choose clothing to match. Today there were soft silk tap pants and thigh-high stockings with magical garters. Over the top he slid on tight, red-toned black trousers, a paper-thin white dress shirt, and flowing black-edged red robes that were covered in carefully-stitched magical protection spells hidden between the decorative silk layers. Not to mention the dozen or so weapons stashed in various pockets. Tony's favorite high-heeled boots completed the outfit, ones he'd bought to match Bucky's uniform, which was all black leather, silver buckles, and blood-red sigils.</p>
<p>"Feel like having a pretty boy on your arm?" teased Tony, adjusting his collar to display his throat in a coy tease. A concealment spell on his shirt would keep the glow from the Arc Stone hidden, though his nipples were easily visible through the thin fabric.</p>
<p>"I feel like having people underestimate you," said Bucky. He knelt down to fasten the boots, then ran his hands up Tony's legs, cupping his ass with the metal hand Tony had forged for him. "I like you pretty and dangerous, doll."</p>
<p>Tony laughed and pulled him into a kiss. He smudged a little kohl around his eyes and on his lips, making him look soot-blackened and pouty, and dragged Bucky down to their private dock. They could have flown, but landing drew attention even in Manhattan, so Tony kept his wings in and Bucky controlled their vehicle. The boat was one of Tony's first independent inventions, magical tech that used living wood and water magic to keep its occupants safe and get them to where they were going at a good clip, all without offending any of the waterways' magical occupants.</p>
<p>Howard hated everything about it, but he also couldn't object when Tony hoarded the profits from licensing the design, since it was so clearly made without the influence of Stark's fire and iron.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>have another chapter right away, as a treat!</p>
<p>hopefully ch3 tomorrow still (it's not tomorrow until you sleep, okay?), but we'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Falcon's Nest was on the edge of the flooded areas, but it had private dock space out back. The owner, Sam, was a veteran and healer, primarily working with infusions and other magical potions. He and Tony could spend hours chatting on about magic while Bucky listened and learned. Every time Bucky contributed to Tony's work, he felt a glow of satisfaction better than anything else. Since Tony and Howard had broken his magical shackles and given him free will, he used that will to make Tony's life better in return.</p>
<p>Bucky tied off the boat and smiled down at Tony, who'd been hand-signing with a mermaid the whole way about local current patterns around Stark Tower. The thermal and magical signatures of the Stark forges had created a unique miniature ecosystem, and Tony had been keeping tabs on it with the locals for years, as far as he could tell. "Want me to head in and order, babe?"</p>
<p>"Nah, we're good. She was telling me that Dad's new project is still doing weird shit, but apparently they've learned by now not to build along that stretch, so no one minds much. The weird shit is profitable to the right buyers." Tony stood and stretched, and the giggling mermaid flicked a spray of water at them with her tail before winking at Bucky and swimming away.</p>
<p>"You've offered to buy some of the weird shit, haven't you?" asked Bucky with a laugh. "We're gonna have to suck it up and ask Howard for another submerged lab at this rate. You're filling up your tanks too fast."</p>
<p>Bucky unstrapped his mask and goggles, letting them hang in anticipation of getting his usual from Sam. Technically he wasn't supposed to remove them outside of the Tower, but Tony had never enforced that rule in places they felt safe, and Sam had some really good anti-interference wards on his shop. His primary medium was coffee and tea, but his real trade was in soul-healing with herbal infusions, and that wasn't something you wanted people messing with. Bucky ducked to let his wings in under the curtains that separated the storefront from the back, and when he looked up, it was into the face of one very shocked Captain America.</p>
<p>"Bucky?" he said, his voice pained and eyes wide.</p>
<p>Bucky glanced at Tony for help; if he really was still an enslaved blood-soldier, he'd never answer.</p>
<p>"So, they didn't tell you," said Tony. "Huh."</p>
<p>"You owe me twenty gold," said Bucky without thinking about it, and then he sighed. "Yeah, punk, it's me. How did you not know?"</p>
<p>Steve swallowed. "I suddenly have even more reason to want to get away from Lord Fury. I can't believe he kept you from me."</p>
<p>To prevent him from leaping over Sam's counter and trashing half the shop, Bucky quickly slid out and pulled Steve into a hug. "I'm sorry. I should've trusted my gut that you'd never let anything stop you from coming to find me if you knew."</p>
<p>Steve didn't seem like he was going to stop hugging any time soon, and thankfully Tony took over with Sam. "Did he order yet? Whatever, just give us the usual."</p>
<p>Sam shook his head. "You bring nothing but drama to my shop, man. Get your boys and those big-ass wings out of my way and I'll get making. And you're due for another silver on your tab."</p>
<p>Tony tossed him a gold piece. "Let's think big."</p>
<p>Bucky tugged them into their usual corner, a stunned Steve willing to follow as long as it didn't mean letting him go. "I hear you're trying to marry my Tony."</p>
<p>Steve's head snapped around so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. "You're the Stark heir?"</p>
<p>Tony chuckled and sat, posing and batting his eyelashes. "That's right, Captain. Though I bet we're fucking up all kinds of secret negotiation timelines by meeting like this."</p>
<p>Steve was surprised into a laugh. "You're not like the other dragons I've met," he said.</p>
<p>"Why, thank you," Tony replied, proudly enough that Bucky just had to reward him with a kiss. Which got another shocked noise from Steve.</p>
<p>"I ain't his treasure yet," said Bucky, leaning back, wings fluffing out protectively, "but he wants me to be, and I'm gonna let him once he figures out what they did to me. So if you're his, you'll be mine, too."</p>
<p>"Yes," said Steve, the word escaping on a breath of pure longing. Then he straightened up, losing all the lost-boy softness and going into full Captain America mode. "This is... is it an enchantment? An illusion? What have you done to me?"</p>
<p>"He's telling the truth," said Sam, setting their tray down in the middle of the table. "They probably didn't tell you because Bucky's supposed to be bound, and they didn't want you to see him like that." He gave Tony an amused look. "Yeah, I figured it out. He gives you way too much sass for a blood-soldier."</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't tell," he said. "You love me and my water filtration systems too much."</p>
<p>Sam sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling. "You're not wrong. Now drink your coffees. Captain, I gave you a sample of what Bucky gets, so taste it and see if you want a big one."</p>
<p>Tony shrugged expressively. "Love it or hate it, I bet," he said, taking a big swig of his drink, which was mostly extra-strong espresso. Bucky tasted his own concoction, sighing at Sam's secret mix of ingredients, at the way it sang to something in his soul and made his whole being feel like it was more in harmony. It also tasted amazing; this week's blend had hints of spice and chocolate and some mysterious florals that tickled at his sinuses pleasantly after the magic resonance died down.</p>
<p>Steve looked from one face to another and then shrugged. "I'm mostly immune to the bad stuff, anyway," he said, and gave it a try. His face went through a couple of interesting contortions, and then he shivered and put the cup back down. "That was, uh."</p>
<p>"Like having a bell rung somewhere inside where you didn't know you had one?" said Bucky curiously.</p>
<p>Steve looked at him, nodding. "Yeah, like that. It's good, but wow. Powerful."</p>
<p>"You've got a bigger bell," said Tony. He had his tinted glasses on and was watching Steve closely through the magical lenses. "Bucky's divinity isn't nearly as pure; whatever they sourced it from wasn't what Erskine had."</p>
<p>Sam looked from one to the other and then grinned. "You three drink those and I'll be back. I've got an idea."</p>
<p>"I want something new, too!" called Tony after his retreating back. He kissed Bucky again and then smiled. "So, Steve. You can't tell your bosses Bucky's free yet, but otherwise, I'm hoping you're on his side?"</p>
<p>Steve blinked and nodded. "Buck's side, yeah. I'm with him 'til the end of the line."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I never came to find you," said Bucky, pulling Steve into another hug. Their wings slid around the table, around each other and Tony, too, and Bucky felt another ringing bell deep inside himself, one that he'd been ignoring for far too long. "I'm with you, too, you and Tony both."</p>
<p>"How did you not know? Fury found out the day we acquired him," asked Tony, practical as usual whenever there were emotions to avoid.</p>
<p>Steve shrugged, but his mouth was a bitter line. "They honestly don't tell me much about what's going on, and it's been a problem before but not, not personal. If you weren't offering me the perfect way out, I'd be finding my own after this."</p>
<p>"Well, don't be too eager," said Tony. "We still need to get them to negotiate terms. And once you're mine, that's forever. You'll be part of my hoard and you won't be able to leave me."</p>
<p>When he paused for breath, Bucky inserted, "I know you're not your dad, Tony. You'll do right by us."</p>
<p>Steve sighed softly. "All right, so, I get long life, I get Bucky back. What's the downside?"</p>
<p>"Well, taking a person as my treasure requires sex. I know humans liken it to marriage, but it's not quite like that, either. I can acquire as many people-treasures as I need or want to, though more than a few is considered gauche. I only want you two now, but I'm young." Tony shrugged. "You don't have to sleep with me after the first time, I guess."</p>
<p>Steve laughed, but Bucky could see where he was coming from. "Tony," said Steve, curling his hand around one of Tony's fidgeting ones, "sex with you is not a downside. You're the prettiest thing I've seen in ages."</p>
<p>Bucky looked very smug at Tony's blush. "You should see how pretty he is with his, ah, magic glowing over his skin," he said, just to watch the red deepen.</p>
<p>Tony huffed. "All right, then, what's our strategy here? We're all just pawns, but in the end they have to get our consent in order to get whatever it is they want out of this agreement."</p>
<p>Steve nodded. "Tomorrow we go in like we haven't met. I'm guessing they'll send Coulson as my chaperone. He's the best at handling me when I'm angry, and they'll expect me to be angry."</p>
<p>"If they tell you about Bucky tonight, though, we'll have to go a different way," said Tony thoughtfully. "Bucky, do you have a sprite-capsule on you?"</p>
<p>"Always," said Bucky easily, pulling a trio of them out of his uniform and making a mental note to restock. "The red ones will go to Tony, and the black one will go to me." The capsules were one of Howard's older designs, mostly fallen out of use, but they had a set-spell on them to summon an air sprite to take a message to a specific recipient. They took personal power to activate, which had made them less than popular with those who had no magic of their own.</p>
<p>"I always liked these," said Steve, tucking them away in a pouch. Like Bucky, his clothing had pockets, pouches, and straps to hold everything, keeping his wings unobstructed and arms free for fighting. "Can I ask... What happened to you, Buck? I thought you were..."</p>
<p>"I know you did," said Bucky, gentle as he laid his hand over Steve's where it was still cradling Tony's. He kept his voice light and even, just stating the facts. "They dragged me out of the water and made me into an enslaved blood-soldier, so I wasn't me for a long time after that. Zola finished his work, gave me the wings and an iron-bound arm. Howard Stark bought me when the hydra's assets went onto the black market a while back, and he and Tony broke the conditioning." He shot Tony a very fond look. "Tony made me a new magic arm when Howard destroyed the old one."</p>
<p>"I'm making you a better one, though," said Tony with a wink and a grin. He turned to Steve, seriousness slipping down over his expression. "I honestly thought someone in Fury's camp would tell you, or I would've tried harder to get a message to you. Everyone thinks Bucky's still bound. Except Sam, apparently."</p>
<p>"I'm smarter than I look," came Sam's voice. "Get these feathers outta my way and you better have finished your first round."</p>
<p>Tony downed his remaining coffee in one long shot, smirking, and Bucky followed suit. Steve looked dubious about having more, but gamely drank the rest of his sample, getting that stunned expression again before it cleared and he retracted his wings. Bucky did the same, though he kept his mantled somewhat over both his fellas, protective despite the safe environment.</p>
<p>"Whatcha got for us, bird brain?" asked Tony, making grabby hands. He was charmingly immature when he trusted someone not to smack him down for it, and it made something in Bucky relax to see him willing to trust Steve on Bucky's say-so.</p>
<p>"Drinking chocolate for you, with another shot of espresso," said Sam, setting a small cup full of thick, steaming brown liquid in front of Tony. "It's got some iron filings, crazy hot chili, and I topped it off with a little of that water you like."</p>
<p>"Ooh, parental issues in a caffeinated delivery system," said Tony, picking up the cup to take a sip and making a happy face as smoke curled out of his nostrils. "Good job on the heat."</p>
<p>Sam snorted. "Dragons, man. Anyway, Bucky, you've got a bulletproof coffee made with holy water, blessed coconut oil, and some herbs along those same lines. Steve, yours is a straight-up pour over with the holy water, because even divine avatars need caffeine."</p>
<p>Bucky scowled up at him. "You put holy stuff in my coffee? You trying to kill me?"</p>
<p>"Man, I've been putting holy water in your coffee for weeks. That's what rings your bell, the holy water's resonating with your divine nature." He rolled his eyes. "Look, just trust me on this one, you are not infernal, demonic, or any other kind of thing that gets hurt by the blessed divine."</p>
<p>"Told you," said Tony.</p>
<p>Bucky stared from one to the other, trying to process this idea. He'd spent so long assuming he was the mirror to Steve, a black-winged devil to Steve's white-winged angel, that he wasn't sure how to take the idea that he wasn't as tainted as he thought. "If this burns my tongue out, you're gonna hafta answer to Tony, and he's real fond of my tongue," said Bucky, picking up the cup and taking a sip of the hot coffee. He had a moment to be uncertain about the weird texture before that bell-ringing sensation hit him, harder than ever before.</p>
<p>When it faded, Bucky felt more himself than he had in ages, since before everything. "You've been dosing me little by little to see what it did?"</p>
<p>Sam shrugged. "It's doing good things, so don't give me that look."</p>
<p>"Murder is his default look," said Tony, rubbing a hand up and down Bucky's thigh. "You okay there, lovebunny?"</p>
<p>Bucky took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm good." He gave Tony a kiss, and then turned and laid one on Steve, too, just to see how he'd react.</p>
<p>He shouldn't have worried; Steve kissed back like he'd been starving, drowning them both in a desperate affection. "Bucky," he rasped, his eyes big and needy when they parted. "You're really, this is real?"</p>
<p>"It's really real," said Bucky.</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "It's also very hot, for the record," he said, fingers tapping against the Arc Stone under its layer of cloth. "I am definitely going to enjoy being the meat in that sandwich."</p>
<p>"The file on you isn't," began Steve, and then he swallowed. "It doesn't say you're like this."</p>
<p>Tony barked out a laugh. "Yeah, it wouldn't. Dragons hoard information, too, and Fury didn't need to know about any of this," he said, gesturing expansively.</p>
<p>"Stevie, you'll love him," said Bucky with a smirk. "He's a lot like you, but craftier about it. Less headfirst into trouble and more sneaking around the back way."</p>
<p>"Crafty?" said Tony with a cute little huff that made smoke curl into question marks and exclamation points between them. "I'll have you know it's called magical engineering."</p>
<p>Steve smirked, the expression of mischief familiar enough to make Bucky ache. "I see what you mean."</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes, but he was grinning into his cup when he took another sip, his posture looser, happier. Open, more than he usually was in any public setting, even Sam's. Bucky mantled his wing a little further to shield them from view, though the rest of the shop was empty.</p>
<p>"You two are gonna drive me crazy," said Bucky, picking up his own drink, "but it'll be a good kind of crazy." He was braced for the impact this time, all his attention on the resonance of drinking so much holy everything all at once, for the way it pushed at the remaining slivers of the control spell that were still lodged deep inside him, driving them out a tiny bit more. Tony and his dad had pulled out enough of them that no one could put it back together without a lot of work, but he knew that the remaining shards of blood magic were bad news.</p>
<p>He took another, bigger sip.</p>
<p>"Look at you, you're practically glowing," said Tony, his voice fond and happy. "I'll have to get Father Bruce to consult again, now that we've got some new data for him."</p>
<p>"You've been getting the Hulk to look Bucky over?" asked Steve, sounding shocked.</p>
<p>Bucky rolled his eyes. "He's got his curse under control if no one pisses him off." He paused and smirked at Steve and added, "Maybe we shouldn't introduce you two."</p>
<p>"And here I thought I was the one with a talent for annoying people," said Tony impishly.</p>
<p>"Only on purpose," said Bucky, teasing because he could, because it felt too good to speak freely in front of someone besides Tony. "Steve's just too stubborn to know when to back off."</p>
<p>"If he's being good to you, I won't have to get up in his business in the first place," said Steve defensively, wings fluffing out in an aggressive display.</p>
<p>Bucky cracked up and gave Steve a bump with his shoulder. "Put those away, punk. No one here's trying to do anything bad to me."</p>
<p>Steve shook his wings out sheepishly, tucking them close and taking Bucky's hand in his instead. "I hope no one tries to do anything bad to either of you," he said.</p>
<p>Tony beamed. "That's the spirit, angelfood. Now, I'm gonna take my sweetcake here home and you'll let us know if you need anything special from us tomorrow. We'll meet back at Sam's again after the first round, once you've had more time to suss out what Old Nick's really up to."</p>
<p>"What does Howard want?" asked Steve, looking pained. "He hasn't visited me in a long time. Not since the war, really."</p>
<p>"He gave me some bullshit line about thaumaturgy, you and me as symbols of our community, which means it's absolutely not that," said Tony. "We'll figure it out. I've got more than Bucky on my side in the tower now."</p>
<p>"Jarvis probably knows," said Bucky. "Howard always forgets he's everywhere since you merged his consciousness into the tower."</p>
<p>"Dad barely remembers I've ever contributed to the tower's continued functioning at all," said Tony wryly. "You're right, though. I haven't run any deep queries with him in a while."</p>
<p>"Who's Jarvis?" asked Steve.</p>
<p>Tony looked over, eyes a little wide, and Bucky worried he'd overstepped by mentioning him. "Uh, someone you'll meet if you're mine."</p>
<p>"Sorry," said Bucky softly, giving Tony a kiss. "I forget you don't know Stevie like I do."</p>
<p>"I won't mention it again," said Steve, and Bucky shot him a grateful look. "I should probably go anyway, now that I'm blessed and full of holy fire. I haven't gone and demanded anything from Nick in a righteous fury in ages."</p>
<p>Tony looked deeply amused. "You have fun with that," he said cheerfully, snuggling into Bucky. "We'll work on our end. And see if you can reset one of those sprite-capsules and slip it to Bucky after you send us your message, so we have a way to talk back to you."</p>
<p>"Will do. The Shields of Fury issue all my equipment, so I can't give you anything I've got on me." Steve looked annoyed, but in a distant way, the resigned face he'd used back in the day when there were things even he couldn't fight against.</p>
<p>"That's fine," said Tony, laying his hand over Steve's and giving it a squeeze. "Make sure you negotiate for your own equipment and money, though. I don't need that kind of control."</p>
<p>"Even I've got my own stuff," said Bucky. "I can't use it much outside the tower, but it's mine to do whatever with."</p>
<p>Steve nodded. "I'll do that. It'll make a good smokescreen, actually, pretending like my own demands are the only important ones."</p>
<p>"Bucky did say we couldn't out-strategize you," said Tony. "Now give him a kiss goodbye, finish your coffee, and go yell at Lord Angrypants."</p>
<p>Steve chuckled. "I'm going to enjoy tomorrow, I think," he said, downing his coffee and standing up. He bent down and pressed another desperation-tinged kiss to Bucky's mouth, and then brushed a softer one over Tony's cheek, bringing up the red of a blush on Tony's golden skin. "See you then."</p>
<p>"We'll make it work, Stevie," Bucky promised, feeling something inside him ache to hold on and never let Steve go.</p>
<p>Tony nodded, all business despite the hint of stars in his eyes. "We'll make their scheme work for us instead of screwing us over."</p>
<p>"Well," said Steve, shooting Tony a flirty look, "no bad screwing, anyway."</p>
<p>Bucky cracked up laughing, feeling lighter, cleaner, than he had in ages. "He's got your number, babydoll."</p>
<p>"I'd definitely hit that," said Tony, watching as Steve tried and failed to pay for his coffees with Sam, since Tony had already put them on his own tab. Tony turned back to Bucky, eyes full of concern and the love that always took Bucky's breath away. "You gonna be okay tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"It'll be easier, now that we've seen him," said Bucky. "The mask helps, too. Reminds me to shut the fuck up."</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "It was what he needed, though. To see you being your own man. And yes, I do owe you twenty gold." His mouth was soft against Bucky's, the beard a familiar rasp, a certain affection so different from Steve's insecurity. He turned away and said, "Sam, can you send Father Banner a message for me?"</p>
<p>"Already did," said Sam, amused. "I'll let you know if he gets back to me first."</p>
<p>Tony nodded; Bruce didn't like to come into the heart of the city where Tony lived, preferring to lurk along the salt-marsh edges of the islands, making his own hallowed ground wherever he went. Locals willing, anyway.</p>
<p>"Finish your coffee, dollface," said Bucky, turning to his own heady brew. "I wanna take you home and remind us both why you're mine."</p>
<p>Tony's flush spread, beautiful as the pink that sometimes stained the sunsets. "That sounds like a good way to spend an evening."</p>
<p>They shared a deeper, hotter kiss, and Bucky forced himself to break away for one last push with the drink. He wasn't sure how he felt about drinking holy oil, but he knew Sam wouldn't poison him, so he took a deep breath and gulped down the half-cup that was left. The taste was strange but not terrible, something he'd barely noticed the first time around, but the texture was not a thing he wanted to repeat often. He swallowed it anyway and closed his eyes, wings protectively around Tony, around himself, as the resonance made him shudder with reaction. He felt at least two of those aching splinters get shoved completely out of him, and that alone was worth any amount of grossness, to know that more of the hooks they'd left inside him were finally gone.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, Tony was watching him with concern and the curiosity that never really left him. "Bigger bell?"</p>
<p>"Big-ass bell," agreed Bucky. "Also, the texture is not great when it cools." He made an exaggerated ick face just to watch the clouds clear from Tony's brow. "Let's go home."</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Tony, giving him a little kiss. "Straight to my lab. Howard never bugs us when we're fucking."</p>
<p>Bucky was still chuckling as they headed outside, waving at Sam as they went. "Maybe a breath mint first, though," he said, giving Tony a small kiss.</p>
<p>Tony made a face. "Maybe two."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's a brand new day, and the sun is... already gone, actually. which is fine, i'm not a big fan of the daystar anyway. stupid bright thing.</p>
<p>anyway, I hope you enjoyed this weird little plot twist, and I hope I can manage another one tomorrow! They're all written, betaed, and edited, I'm just trying to give them one last read-through before you get them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve hadn't been able to find Fury anywhere, but eventually Coulson came to him all sympathy and comfort food and bad news. He broke the news that Bucky was alive but magically bound and enslaved, a blood-bound soldier acting as Tony's bodyguard, and that had been harder to hear than Steve expected. Tony had been right that no one knew Bucky had been freed, though Howard had never hidden that he intended to experiment with breaking the bindings, which usually only happened when the bound soldier was killed. The advantage of being notorious for your huge ego, Steve guessed, was that no one expected you to keep such a momentous accomplishment to yourself.</p>
<p>Steve sent them his message and then recharged the sprite-capsule with his own signature, glad he'd learned how. He'd palm this one off to one of them when they shook hands. Together, he hoped they'd get them all that much more free of the men that wanted to keep them all chained.</p>
<p>Steve was in his formal uniform the next afternoon when Coulson came to find him, something they'd had made up for him for public appearances and kept vaguely in style over the decades. It was a deep blue with silver accents and more pockets than it seemed. They still put the stupid star on his chest, but at least it was more tasteful than his battle gear. The cut gave him plenty of room to move, ostensibly for dancing. And he could fly in it.</p>
<p>Not that he would, with Coulson in tow.</p>
<p>"Looking good, Captain," said Coulson, stepping into the lobby wearing his usual bland suit. "Now, this is just a meet and greet, so you don't need to worry too much about negotiations." Coulson took the steering and they headed out to the docks together to find one of the boats that he'd learned were of Tony's design.</p>
<p>"If negotiations are happening elsewhere without me," said Steve, his voice dangerously mild as he stepped evenly onto the boat, "that would be a very bad idea."</p>
<p>Coulson shook his head, steering them away from the Triskelion and its prying eyes and ears. "They want to dangle you in front of each other first," he said honestly. "The next meeting will have Stark and his second, Tony and his body- uh, Bucky, you and me, and Fury with Hill."</p>
<p>"Crowded meeting," said Steve dryly, teeth clenched in unfeigned anger at the thought of what they'd left Bucky to all this time. "At least Bucky won't be talking over anyone."</p>
<p>"With you there, the Starks would be more incentivized to free him," said Coulson calmly.</p>
<p>Steve snorted. "I suppose that's true. Have you met him, the heir?"</p>
<p>Coulson nodded. "He's unusual, even for a dragon. Objectively attractive, if you like that sort of thing, but I've heard they all are."</p>
<p>"By which you mean what?" asked Steve, more sharply than he'd intended. Tony had been gorgeous, and so kind to Bucky, everything Steve hadn't even thought to hope for let alone find offered to him on a golden platter.</p>
<p>Coulson glanced over. "He's known for getting around, clubs and that sort of thing. Rebellious youth, I guess. He always seems to have several false faces ready for any occasion. I once saw him go from what I could have sworn was dead drunk to genius-level problem-solving without even a glass of water."</p>
<p>"Or he's a genius even when he's drunk," said Steve wryly. "Does alcohol even affect dragons?"</p>
<p>"They have a unique magical biology, about which we know basically nothing," said Coulson dryly. "Even less than we know about you."</p>
<p>Steve rustled his wings, expression hardening. "No further samples."</p>
<p>"It's in your contract," said Coulson with an agreeable nod. "You'll want to remember that with the Starks."</p>
<p>Steve sighed inwardly; Coulson always did have a mother hen instinct when it came to him. "I've got several things in mind for my new masters, should I decide to go that way. Less keeping me in the dark about relevant intel, for one thing."</p>
<p>"That wasn't my decision," said Coulson.</p>
<p>Steve gave him a flat look. "You decided to follow orders."</p>
<p>Coulson nodded at that, looking vaguely guilty before his usual bland expression slid back into place. The boat pulled in at one of the fancier canal-front bistros, a place Steve had been once or twice but never taken a shine to. He preferred the dives where no one much cared about who he was, as long as he had something to pay with and an appreciation for their food. "We have a reservation," said Coulson, waiting to be allowed to dock.</p>
<p>The valet, some kind of green-skinned, sharp-toothed humanoid, stepped back and gestured for them to go, other hand out to take the mooring line. Coulson waited for Steve to move first, trailing after him like a leaf caught in his wake as he strode up to the maitre d'. Apparently he was still recognizable enough that he didn't have to give his name, and didn't even need to break stride as the man ushered them through the dining room and into a central courtyard where a single table for four was set and waiting.</p>
<p>"Stark requested coffee," said Steve, when the man asked by rote if there was anything more he could do. "Make sure we have the best."</p>
<p>"Of course, sir," replied the maitre d', sweeping himself away with efficiency before they were even seated.</p>
<p>When Coulson raised an eyebrow at Steve, he shrugged and smirked. "It's not on my tab."</p>
<p>Coulson laughed.</p>
<p>The air stirred, making Coulson glance around and Steve look up. A moment later, first Bucky and then Tony landed in the courtyard. Tony's wings were a beautiful mix of bright gold and candy apple red, folding away into nothingness in a way that made Steve long to see them again. He was wearing a shirt in a deeper shade of red that complemented both the wings and his skin tone, while also setting off his black suit and tie beautifully. Bucky's descent was menacingly graceful, a mask and goggles concealing his face so that his identity and expressions were both hidden.</p>
<p>"Stark," said Steve, stepping forward. "They told me who he is."</p>
<p>Tony gestured for Bucky to move up, getting obedience so immediate that it did indeed seem like someone enslaved. "We're still working on getting their hooks out of him without destroying who he used to be," he said. Neither of them offered the other a handshake.</p>
<p>"If you'd like to all have a seat," said Coulson, breaking the stalemate, "coffee is on its way."</p>
<p>"Is his face... Can he take the mask off?" asked Steve, eyes still on Bucky. He'd seen it, but some part of him needed it again, to see he was whole and himself behind that frightening blankness.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Mask off, sit with me. You can refuel," said Tony, sitting in one of the chairs like he owned it, his very presence claiming the space around him and Bucky with it. Steve wondered if that was a dragon thing, or just a Stark thing.</p>
<p>Steve kept watching as Bucky slipped off his mask and goggles, as Bucky met his eyes. Tony said something to Coulson, enough of a distraction for Bucky to shoot Steve a wink and unfurl the knot in his gut just a tiny bit. "As you wish," said Bucky, sitting next to Tony with his wings mantled to protect them from attack the way Steve did with his men.</p>
<p>Coulson had sat while Steve was distracted, and so Steve was the last, sitting a little apart from all of them, his own wings furled and tense. "Thank you," he said, clipped and polite.</p>
<p>Tony nodded, short but sincere. "I wasn't sure why you hadn't asked for a visit before this," he said, giving Coulson a dismissive glance. "You'll be free to work with us if you're mine. Your divinity might give us some clues. Hell, even a blessing might be nice, at this point."</p>
<p>Steve returned his nod, aware that he was giving his longing away with every look at Bucky. He tore his gaze away as the coffee arrived, along with an assortment of small pastries including, he was amused to find out, both angel food and devil's food cakes. Tony served Bucky a careless assortment, as though he really had no preferences, making some comment about his metabolism; Steve had to admit he was grateful for the sugar. Being this angry, this overwhelmed with emotion, took a toll on him.</p>
<p>"Do you have any real interest in me, Stark? I was under the impression a dragon was supposed to, well, treasure their treasures." Steve's voice was challenging, his jaw jutted out in a dare; he might be willing to do anything to get Bucky back, but he had plenty of piss and vinegar in him over the method he was being forced to employ and the people who were imposing it on all of them.</p>
<p>"Of course I do," said Tony casually, licking cream off his fingers from the devil's food cake bite and then ticking points off on those spit-slick fingers. "You're a smoking hot national icon, you're known to be loyal to a fault, you've got fascinating magical biology that I will get to get up close and personal with, and you can fly with me. Also, did I mention you're smoking hot?" Tony smirked. "I won't leave you out in the cold, Bomb Pop."</p>
<p>"They don't make those anymore," said Steve, a reflex by now. "You remember them?"</p>
<p>"I'm young for a dragon," said Tony, "but still older than you." He was the one with the challenging look now, a reminder that he, too, had things at stake here. That he, too, was being manipulated. "My father is right that it's about time I added a unique treasure to my hoard and claimed independence."</p>
<p>Coulson looked over, intrigued. "I'm not sure I follow," he said.</p>
<p>Tony smirked, and waved his implied inquiry away. "It's not important. It means I'm interested in Rogers, and Rogers is interested in Barnes. What remains to be seen is if Rogers is interested enough in me to manage a successful bonding, and if Fury and my father can offer us a deal that isn't rotten."</p>
<p>"I'll make sure of that," said Steve, a note of finality in his voice tinged with a real edge of despair. He'd gone so long without even a hint of something good, and now that he had a chance to get Bucky back and Tony with him, he'd still give it up if the arrangement was going to hurt people. "I'm still only a maybe."</p>
<p>Tony met his eyes, his stare flat and professional, and he nodded. "It's good we understand each other."</p>
<p>Bucky was eating by rote, coffee and treats and more coffee as though it really was just fuel, though Steve thought he saw a tiny hint of enjoyment around those familiar blue eyes. He was reminded to try his own treats, the cakes light and cream sweet but nothing overly cloying, the fresh fruit that had to be the most expensive thing he'd had in ages, and the whole spread a blatant show of wealth and status. But at the same time, unlike Tony's sharp suit and Bucky's false blankness, this treat was also a subtle promise that there would be sweetness in with the rest.</p>
<p>Unless it was just that Tony had a sweet tooth.</p>
<p>"Tell me about yourself," said Steve, and then he softened enough to add, "please. Your file was clearly put together by idiots."</p>
<p>Tony barked out a laugh. "Oh, I like you. Yeah, well, dragons are very private." His eyes flicked to Coulson, who was eating with nearly the same level of emotion as Bucky, though he tried to project bland harmlessness rather than an underlying promise of murder.  "I work in technomagical innovation, combining the old disciplines in new ways. I saw you ride in on one of my boats."</p>
<p>Steve gave Tony a small nod, looking from him to Coulson, before nodding properly, answering the second statement rather than the first. "We use them a lot when I'm with people who can't fly. I've been hoping you'd do something with air, but I guess that's not your element?"</p>
<p>Stark shrugged. "Air is more capricious. Harder to guarantee no one's gonna die."</p>
<p>There was a glimmer of dark humor in Bucky's eyes there that told a story.</p>
<p>Steve nodded. "Will you stay in the tower once you're, um, mine? Or will we all move somewhere else?"</p>
<p>Stark shrugged. "Hadn't thought that far. I expected you to stomp in here and tell me the entire idea was perverse, honestly."</p>
<p>"I'm not naïve, I know it's a done thing with magical beings. I agreed to give you a fair chance." He looked over at Coulson. "I want what's best for New York. And for myself."</p>
<p>Coulson only flinched a little.</p>
<p>Stark nodded. "I want what's best for me, and at least the magical parts of New York." He took a sip of his coffee and made a considering sound. "It's funny how you can come somewhere that can source any ingredients they want, and still get inferior coffee."</p>
<p>Steve snorted, admitting to himself that he'd been thinking the same thing. Holy water aside, the pour over Sam had made him yesterday had just plain tasted better; this had started out weak but decent and gotten more stale and fusty as the brew cooled. "Money doesn't always mean taste, I guess."</p>
<p>Bucky finished his plate and shifted, his entire attention seemingly outward now, protective. Steve felt a surge of pure affection for the way he clearly cared for this man, and the way Tony had been sweet right back to him yesterday.</p>
<p>"What demands will you have?" asked Tony, after another sip of coffee and an expressive moue of distaste over it.</p>
<p>Steve considered this. "I'll want my own things: quarters, a stipend, equipment that's mine to use as I wish. Freedom of movement, of association. A contract that you won't try to take samples or experiment on me without my specific consent, every time." He paused, closed his eyes, gave Tony a look of entreaty. "Bucky. I need. You can't keep him from me."</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "Those are easily met." He turned to look at Coulson. "Rogers will be entirely relinquished to me, no ties of fealty to Fury, no arrangement for any further duties, ceremonial or otherwise. Dragons don't share."</p>
<p>"I'll make sure Fury understands," said Coulson. He looked over to Steve. "If that's acceptable to you, Captain?"</p>
<p>Steve nodded. "If I'm going to be traded like a baseball card, it's going to be for keeps."</p>
<p>Tony gave him an opaque look and then said, "We won't be pawns, even if we're not the kings."</p>
<p>"I've always considered myself more of a knight." Steve's brain felt a little rusty; he wasn't good at this kind of doublespeak. He wouldn't have thought the Tony of yesterday would be, either, but this sharp-dressed, double-edged Stark was, as promised, nothing like the pretty, fey thing he'd met at the Falcon's Nest. "Not the kind that slays dragons, though."</p>
<p>Bucky's whole body twitched at the implied threat, and Steve flushed.</p>
<p>"All talk of dying, eating, or slaying will be kept entirely to the realm of sexual innuendo," said Tony, looking amused, one hand smoothing along Bucky's arm in a gesture that looked like reinforcing the control spells but after yesterday seemed to Steve like comfort. "You are aware of the sex thing, right?"</p>
<p>Steve felt his face flame red. "Yes, I'm aware." He gave Tony as frank a once-over as he could manage and said, "It won't be a hardship."</p>
<p>Tony barked out a laugh. "Good. And ditto."</p>
<p>Bucky was alert again, relaxed, but there was a slight twinkle in his eye now that probably looked to Coulson like a threat.</p>
<p>"So," said Steve, toying with the delicate coffee cup, "we're going ahead with negotiations?"</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "I'm intending to if you're up for it." He sighed and gestured negligently, and coffee curled out of the carafe and into first his cup, then Bucky's, Steve's, and finally a trickle left for Coulson, all of it piping hot. "I suppose this means we have to get to the tedious getting to know you parts now? I'm given to understand you're something of a romantic."</p>
<p>Steve couldn't imagine the old Bucky having enough control to keep his face impassive after a line like that, and he glanced down with a soft chuckle. "It's hard to find someone to catch your interest when you're more of a trophy or an oddity than a person to them."</p>
<p>"I won't claim you're not a trophy," said Stark, in a display of what he felt was unusual honesty, "but we both know you're more than that."</p>
<p>Steve ducked his head in a nod, making his face pensive rather than showing the pleasure that curled through him at the thought. "When did you get Bucky?" he asked, sliding his eyes over to Coulson. He'd always been challenging, even before he was part angel, and it was best to make sure Stark knew. It didn't hurt to remind Coulson, and Fury by extension, either.</p>
<p>Stark sighed. "Getting this out of the way first, I guess," he muttered. In a more normal tone, he answered, "My father bought him 13 months ago, complete with everything you see here except the weapons, which are Stark and therefore superior to his previous arsenal." He waved his hand over Bucky's gear, the murderous scowl, the black leather outfit with its blood-red runes. He was talking fast, like his brain was running ahead and his mouth was just trying to keep up. "The black market being what it is, no one really knew who or what they had, but Howard worked with the Commandos back in the day. He went in looking for interesting shit to disassemble and came out with Bucky."</p>
<p>"Who you did not disassemble," said Steve, his voice coming out flat and dangerous.</p>
<p>"Who we did not disassemble," agreed Tony. "A fix is in the works, but he's more of my pet project than Howard's, these days."</p>
<p>"Sustenance completed," said Bucky, downing the last of his coffee in response to having everyone's attention on him. He stood abruptly and put his mask and goggles back on, resettled his wings, and took up a guard position behind Tony.</p>
<p>"Good job, murder britches," said Tony, as if this was totally normal.</p>
<p>Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That will take getting used to." Bucky's stillness was eerie; the man Steve had known had always been in motion, fiddling with this or that, face open and mobile.</p>
<p>"We'll have a number of meetings before anything," began Coulson, before a flat look from Steve shut him up. "Right."</p>
<p>"So, you paint those murals, right? The ones up high on buildings? I'm a fan," said Tony, hands waving and face expressive in a way that made Steve wonder how he ever hid anything, or if he was just that good an actor.</p>
<p>Steve nodded. "I've always been an artist, and this was something I could give to the community."</p>
<p>Tony looked amused at his answer, and Steve could imagine Bucky rolling his eyes behind those goggles. "Not a ton of flyers out here in Manhattan that can see the level of detail you put into them," he pointed out. "I like the one on the Lexington canal with all the little swirls made of the word 'fuck.'"</p>
<p>Steve was surprised into a laugh. "Yeah, that was a bad year. It helped a lot with the frustration, since no one would let me join one of the orc battle clubs."</p>
<p>Coulson's face was doing some interesting microexpressions under his usual blankness.</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "Well, we'll make sure you've got a variety of ways to ease stress," he said, pure innuendo and a confident leer to go with it. "Did you contract out for that art? You must have some spending money."</p>
<p>"I did, though mostly I only charge for materials. I do get a salary through the city-state, but it's not exactly enough to go get an apartment in Manhattan. Not even in Brooklyn, really." Steve had been sad about that, to learn that everywhere in New York was out of his reach by the time he was ready to leave the nest and get the fuck away from people. His rooms at the Triskelion were some of the nicest, but they still belonged to Lord Fury and left him too easily at the behest of anyone who wanted to find him.</p>
<p>"So you've been chafing under Fury's thumb for a while," said Tony thoughtfully. "We'll have to work on that. Dragons are... possessive, to say the least. I'll want you to have your own life, so I'll have to make any time you spend under me as pleasant as possible." His smirk disguised the seriousness of the offer, not the innuendo but a promise to make sure Steve didn't hate his new life.</p>
<p>If Bucky was a part of it, it would already be a thousand times better than what he'd been dealing with as Fury's vassal.</p>
<p>"You seem quite sure it'll be you on top," said Steve, smirking right back.</p>
<p>Tony looked amused. "We've got a lot of years to fill, my angel of mercy. I plan to explore every possible configuration of who's on what."</p>
<p>Steve felt his cheeks heating, but he wasn't ready to admit defeat. "With guys that can fly, I bet that's a lot of configurations."</p>
<p>"I'm a very inventive man," said Tony, smug as anything. "The possibilities are endless."</p>
<p>"The sky's the limit," Steve shot back. He was still red-faced, but he felt like he was holding his own well enough. He was also aware that this was only because Bucky wasn't allowed to talk.</p>
<p>"I can also hold my breath an inhumanly long time," said Tony. "You'd be surprised what you can manage out on the open ocean with a water dragon."</p>
<p>Steve's imagination failed him there, or perhaps did him the giant favor of imagining the three of them in a bubble of Tony's magic, weightless and slick, mouths and hands and bodies and oh god he was going to explode. "I... would, in fact, be surprised."</p>
<p>Coulson cleared his throat, and Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right, we're clearly not going to get very far on the 'getting to know you' train with this guy here. Bring a chaperone you trust next time we meet, Captain Hotpants."</p>
<p>Steve's brows knit. "We're both adults. Why can't we just meet on our own?"</p>
<p>"That wouldn't be appropriate," said Coulson, looking like he already regretted being forced to deal with any of it. Steve was destroying the rest of Coulson's illusions about Captain America today, and he didn't regret it one bit.</p>
<p>Tony sighed dramatically. "For once, the suit is right. If we were just civilians, no one would care if you banged me like a screen door in a hurricane, but for this kind of thing, chaperones are traditional. And I'm guessing Fury won't trust my murderbear to do the job."</p>
<p>Steve could practically see Bucky smirking behind his mask.</p>
<p>"No, he won't," said Coulson. "I will discuss the matter with Captain Rogers in private, if he doesn't feel he can be free in my presence."</p>
<p>"Someone who likes Steve, please," said Tony pointedly. "Not another Captain America fan." He turned to Steve. "I never was sure why you didn't change it when you decided to affiliate with New York, but it's good you stayed with us."</p>
<p>"An America without Brooklyn isn't my America," said Steve, putting a wry spin on his tone as he fed Tony the line he'd been using for decades on people who dared to question his choice to declare fealty to the city-state of New York instead of any other part of the no-longer-United States.</p>
<p>Tony looked amused, so Steve chalked one up to a mutual sense of the absurd. "Well, I haven't got much attachment to any form of the Americas, though Mom was always fond of the era where they worshipped dragons."</p>
<p>"Will I get to see you? As a dragon?" asked Steve, curious now, remembering the shine of those gorgeous wings.</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course. Uh, not here, though. I'm not a small dragon." Tony looked pleased, preening at the suggestion. "No banging in full dragon form, either. Cloacas are not sexy."</p>
<p>Steve could practically see the effort it was taking Bucky not to laugh, and he gave in and laughed for both of them. "No, no trying to. I mean. How would that even work?"</p>
<p>"It wouldn't," said Tony with a shrug and a wink. "Those parts will only ever get used if I negotiate an egg, which would be centuries from now, really. Everyone wants to see how the hybrid holds up before they try to make more."</p>
<p>Coulson looked a little too interested in that line of thought, so Steve decided to change the subject again. "I'd like to go flying sometime. Make sure you can keep up with me."</p>
<p>Tony looked amused, but he took the bait. "Oh, I don't think you'll find there's much of a problem with that," he said. "Might be the other way around, really."</p>
<p>Before Steve could answer that, Tony's clothing made a decidedly electronic noise, and he pulled out a mobile phone nicer than anything Steve had seen before, fingers dancing near the surface to unlock it with a tingle of magic.</p>
<p>"Yeah? Oh, wizard testicle takoyaki, is it that time already? Yeah, okay, okay. I think we're pretty done here, anyway." Tony pocketed the device and looked back up. "Looks like our hour's up. See about a better chaperone next time." He stood and straightened his clothing, then came over and held his hand out to shake.</p>
<p>Steve palmed the message capsule and shook back, smiling in a pained sort of way. "I'll see what I can do. It's been enlightening."</p>
<p>Tony chuckled, hands going into his pockets casually. "Bucky, come here and show Cap you're functioning. Keep your pants on, please."</p>
<p>Bucky strode over and took off his gloves, placing his right hand in Steve's, palm up, then offering the left. That one was a technomagic construct so far beyond Steve's experience that it made Tony's phone look like a toy, and Steve swallowed to think that he'd been so close to being okay, if only Steve had known to go looking for him.</p>
<p>"The Asset is fully functional," said Bucky, putting his gloves back on and removing the goggles and mask again. "What evidence do you require."</p>
<p>"This is enough, Buck," said Steve, breath caught in his throat with the desire to kiss again, to bury himself in those arms, to hide under those wings. "I'll see you soon."</p>
<p>"Affirmative," said Bucky, putting his mask and goggles back on and stepping back. </p>
<p>Tony had corralled a waiter and was saying, those hands expressive and his face amused, "Just have your boss message me if he's interested in better water filtration. Seriously, the coffee here was not up to par."</p>
<p>Bucky strode over and waited for Tony to look at him, thus allowing the poor waiter to escape as he said, "Stark, checking sight lines before egress. Stay."</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "Yes, dear," he said, patting Bucky's arm. Bucky took off smoothly with a strong push of newly-thick thighs and a beat of his wings, sending a gust of wind through the space as he flew up and out. "He takes his duties seriously, and I try to humor him. It helps his equilibrium if I'm mission compliant."</p>
<p>"What's his mission?" asked Coulson, voice back to blandness.</p>
<p>"To protect me, of course," said Tony, turning a gaze on Coulson that was just as bland. "He's my bodyguard for a reason."</p>
<p>"Hm," said Coulson.</p>
<p>Tony looked up at some signal from Bucky and smirked. "Enjoy the day, kids," he said, and those beautiful wings unfurled from nowhere again, a hint of golden scales dotting the space around eyes gone more amber than brown, a touch of claw in the hand shooting his cuffs as he stepped back. "I'll send around a courting-gift soon."</p>
<p>At that, Tony took off with just as much grace as Bucky had; though his was more showy and less murderous, Steve could still see the predator in every movement. He wasn't sure what it said about him that he was more than a little turned on.</p>
<p>Steve pulled a gold piece out of a pouch and tossed it on the table. "For the tip," he said. Gratuities weren't that common among magical folk, but Steve knew many human service workers still relied on tips to keep them in the little luxuries.</p>
<p>"Stark covered the bill, since he chose the venue," said Coulson. "I'm afraid we can't fly out."</p>
<p>Steve smirked. "Oh, we could, but I wouldn't want to leave the boat." He could carry at least twice his own weight on top of his gear, after all. He gestured. "After you."</p>
<p>Coulson seemed to be slowly realizing that Steve was, in fact, something of an asshole, and he looked ever so slightly conflicted about it as he strode out to their boat with Steve and Steve's wings in his wake.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You're lucky I didn't crack up laughing and spoil your fun," said Bucky, once they were in the air and out of earshot. "Look at you, flirting with Captain America."</p>
<p>"You've already had his tongue in your mouth, I think I'm allowed," said Tony, and then he sighed. "I hope he's going to survive these negotiations without hitting anyone."</p>
<p>"Knowing you freed me, that'll be enough to keep him off you and Howard. Dunno about his side, though," said Bucky. "He was pretty pissed they didn't tell him about me."</p>
<p>"As he should be," said Tony. "Anyway, we'll have to see if Jarvis can figure out what Howard and Fury are up to."</p>
<p>Bucky flew around so he was facing Tony, looking without being seen behind his mask. "What do you really think of him? Stevie?"</p>
<p>Tony smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Bucky's forehead. "I think all those stories you told me don't do him justice, and I'm going to treasure the fuck out of him."</p>
<p>Bucky laughed, and did another loop around Tony before the two of them straightened up to head home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>another day, another chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky had always known, even while the spell was breaking up around him, that Howard Stark hadn't thought of him as a person when he'd been bought. He'd recognized Bucky, the face belonging to the personality chained deep inside the Asset, and challenge had lit up his eyes as he'd made his offer. That ego that they'd manipulated back in the war to get them better weapons, better gear, better magic, that was what had driven Howard to break the spells and let Bucky take his body back.</p>
<p>Howard might have been the driving force behind his freedom, but it was Tony who made it worth being human again.</p>
<p>"We've gotta solve me so I can be yours," said Bucky, the words soft against Tony's mouth. He'd stripped off all his gear and left it crumpled for the bots to pick up, Tony's weird technomagic children that roamed his labs looking for trouble to get into. </p>
<p>Tony banished his wings and stripped off almost as fast, setting aside the message capsule and his phone with more care. "We will," promised Tony. </p>
<p>It felt much more urgent now, not something Tony could do at his leisure, but something that they needed so Bucky and Steve could know they were both wanted, treasured. Loved, according to Tony. He didn't really know if dragons loved like humans did, or fucking angels for that matter, but he knew he loved Stevie and he loved Tony, and that would be enough. Even the Asset part of him understood loyalty, belonging, and wanted very much to be owned in a way that meant no more being passed from buyer to buyer, mission to mission.</p>
<p>Bucky gathered Tony close, finding it another strange miracle how the dragon's compact human body fit so well against the muscles he'd been given. "I ever tell you how much I like this form of yours?" he asked, palming Tony's ass with both hands.</p>
<p>Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky and smirked. "Only every other day, so get on that," he teased. He unfurled his wings again, just those and a few little scatterings of scales rather than the full, monstrously beautiful half-form. The way Tony slid so fluidly between forms was something Bucky had seen his father envy, but Howard's iron was too rigid to flow the way his son did.</p>
<p>"You wanna fly?" asked Bucky, trying to remember the spell for lube Tony was trying to teach him. He wasn't that good at magic yet, but he was learning to tap into that vast pool inside himself and mold a little of it into something other than flying, killing, and surviving.</p>
<p>"Sure. We'll need to practice more if we're gonna do this with three of us," said Tony, a wicked glint in his eyes. He tightened his legs and flapped his wings, his magic lifting them both.</p>
<p>Bucky lazily unfurled his own wings and pushed their magic into the air, too, not much physical effort required from either of them when the tower's atmosphere was so rich in power. "You just wanna ride me like an angel," teased Bucky.</p>
<p>Tony whispered the slick spell for them, drawing a rune on Bucky's chest to make it tingle. "I want to remind you who you belong to," he growled, eyes sparking gold. "I'll share him with you and you with him, but you're mine."</p>
<p>"You know I am, Tony." Bucky's voice was hoarse, heartfelt, watching the Arc Stone shimmer and glow over both their bodies, the technology and magic that drove Tony's heartbeat. Tony was dotted with jewel-like scales, red and gold that decorated his olive skin. The rest of his body was warm and human, aside from the wings, but Bucky loved his full half-shifted form just as much as this one. He even loved the big dragon, the version of Tony that would curl around him, keep him safe all night and demand nothing but his trust in return.</p>
<p>Tony moved them, got himself impaled onto Bucky in the way that always took his breath away; sometimes they went slow, mouths and fingers and slick, but today wasn't like that. Today, Tony wanted him enough to use magic to make them both slick and ready, to take him and claim him. "Tell me what he's like, your angel," said Tony, once his thighs were locked around Bucky's waist, his ass tight and hot around Bucky's cock.</p>
<p>Bucky laughed, broken and half moans. "God, Tony, he's, fuck, you're gonna love him." He ran his hands over Tony's body more, feeling the soft skin, the smooth slide of scales that weren't as hard as his eyes expected. The muscle and heat of him, so different from Steve but alike, too, in a lot of ways. "He's such a shit, and he'll blush and stammer but he's really got no shame at all when it's just us."</p>
<p>Tony gasped as Bucky thrust up, tumbling them in the warm air of his workshop. "F-fuck, you really do have a type."</p>
<p>Another laugh, this one shared in a kiss, Tony close now and their wings lazily beating, stabilizing them vaguely upright, Tony's hands in his hair and his own still roaming. "Yeah, I do. Why d'you think I loved you so easy?"</p>
<p>Tony kissed him again, like drowning, like all the words they never let themselves say. They weren't talkers, not about that kind of stuff, and so they kept the hard days behind their teeth; the way sometimes the magic had hurt so much Tony had fucked him just to give him something else to feel. The way he'd let Bucky use him, brutally, roughly, guiltily, and never once protested the bruises. Bucky went the other way now, gently rocking them, curling his body up to hold Tony as close as he could, touching him with fingers that only trembled a little.</p>
<p>"You're the first one," whispered Tony. "I hope he's the second." That was as close to prayer as they ever got, despite the divinity, the infernal and demonic, the magic all around them that gave evidence of gods of all sorts.</p>
<p>"He will be," said Bucky, kissing him, shutting them both up with a thrust of his hips. Lazy wingbeats, deep strokes of his cock inside Tony, and kisses that said more than their words ever could. Steve would love Tony, had to love him, because now that Bucky had had a taste of them together he couldn't imagine having to choose.</p>
<p>They sped up naturally, kisses growing frantic, their hips moving together, fingers clutching instead of caressing until they were sweaty and panting and finally, finally Tony found his peak, using a touch of sneaky magic to set Bucky off with him. Golden sparks shot through his vision and he emptied himself into Tony's body, impossibly hot inside for all it never once burned him in any way. Even when he was shifted enough to breathe fire, Tony had never lost control and hurt Bucky.</p>
<p>It was Bucky who had lost control a time or two, and been forgiven instantly, though he'd never allowed himself to forget.</p>
<p>Bucky sighed as he slid down into afterglow, taking a minute to watch that blue light shine off of both of them, off sweat and scales and seed, skin and hair and beard, eyes and teeth and lips. "You are so beautiful, Tony."</p>
<p>Tony kissed him, hard and deep. "Back atcha, gorgeous."</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled and took his bearings, turned their lazy floating into a brief flight and got them cozied up in the nest they'd built in one corner of the lab's extra-high ceiling. It made them both feel safe to curl up among the cushions and blankets, with gems and tech decorating the inside space while protective panels hid the outside.</p>
<p>"We should put some divine wards on here, too, now that we know they won't fuck you up," said Tony lazily. He'd sent his wings away so he could more easily curl up on Bucky, so Bucky could have the sole pleasure of sheltering Tony with his own wings instead. He yawned hugely. "Expand it first, make it big enough for three."</p>
<p>"We'll do that this week," said Bucky, kissing Tony's hair. "Get some sleep so I can rest, too."</p>
<p>Tony sighed and gave in, letting Bucky lull him into a too-infrequent nap. Neither of them required a ton of sleep, but they both functioned better when they got regular rest. Bucky let go of his worries one by one and let himself doze with his dragon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>see, I told you there would be a flying fuck...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was pacing around the roof of the Triskelion, making the guards nervous, when Hawkeye landed next to him and said, "Hear you're gonna fuck a dragon."</p>
<p>Steve couldn't help but laugh. "Clint, you are an asshole," he said, bumping shoulders with the shorter man, bumping wings, too. "And yeah, I might. It'd get me outta here, anyway."</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah," said Clint, beaming. "Here's to freedom for the freaks." Now held out his fist to bump with Steve's, too, but he looked upset, his wings stiff. He was decades younger than Steve, merged illegally with an actual hawk for some traveling circus freak show, and he'd done a lot of bad shit on his way to Fury's service.</p>
<p>"You'll get out of the cage someday," said Steve, mantling his wing over Clint protectively. "I don't think Stark wants three flying boys, though. I mean, who even makes a bed for that?"</p>
<p>Clint cracked up laughing. "I don't know, his daddy's had like two dozen wives or whatever. What's three compared to that?" He wasn't serious, though, Steve could tell; he was loyal to the Black Widow, though they both assured him it wasn't sexual. She didn't even reproduce like that, or so she said. Steve really, really hadn't wanted to know.</p>
<p>"You're not ready to take dragon dick," said Steve, being deliberately crude. Clint was one of the few people who liked asshole Steve a lot better than perfect Cap. "I doubt he's into cryers."</p>
<p>They shared more laughter and teasing, and finally Steve asked, "Wanna be my chaperone?"</p>
<p>Clint blinked. "Seriously? I thought Coulson had babysitting duty."</p>
<p>Steve shrugged. "Stark wants someone I can trust to be myself around, and that's not him."</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's too much of a Cap fanboy to handle you in your natural state. I'll do it if Fury'll let me, though. Fancy food and staring contests with his chaperone." Clint shrugged.</p>
<p>"Do you know who it is?" asked Steve, trying to keep his voice light and totally failing.</p>
<p>Clint cocked his head and blinked those golden hawk's eyes at him. "Noooo?"</p>
<p>Steve took a deep breath and let it out, nodding. He spat out the words, bare bones and harsh despite himself. "It's Bucky Barnes. He's a bound blood-soldier. Stark senior bought him and they're trying to break the enchantment. So. He's the other chaperone."</p>
<p>"Holy shit," said Clint, eyes going even wider. "I mean. Holy siren-fucking chimera on a crap cart to Timbuktu. How long has that been going on, and why weren't you brought in on, like, day one?"</p>
<p>"Thirteen months, and apparently no one wanted me to see him like that," said Steve, his voice dry and unimpressed with that undertone of pain he couldn't quite hide. "Anyway, I. You have to be discreet about this, Clint. If you come to the meetings, they have to be confidential."</p>
<p>Clint raised his hands. "Swear to my gods, unless you guys bang in the town square with zero deniability, I'm not gonna tell."</p>
<p>Steve laughed, a little despairing, and wiped his hand over his face. "I just mean, I want to be myself with him. See if it's even worth trying to, uh, you know. Be treasure."</p>
<p>Clint scoffed. "Don't be a dick, anyone can see you'd sell your soul to get Bucky back. Your ass is hardly anything."</p>
<p>Steve cracked up all over again, real laughter this time. "He's hot enough, anyway," he said, leading Clint inside, ready to square up and bring some more demands down on Fury's head. "That part won't be a chore."</p>
<p>"I heard they're all hot. That it's, like, part of their magic, their human forms are universally smokin'." Clint's shoulders were tight, and Steve rubbed one gently, knowing his wings pained him in different ways than Steve's did. Steve's body flushed that kind of tension as part of his general divine health, but Clint didn't have that, and his body didn't like all the weird extra muscles and strain that came from being half of one thing and half another.</p>
<p>"Oh, man, I'm gonna miss this," said Clint, turning to give Steve access to his shoulders. Steve chuckled and rubbed them both, his larger wings unfurled around them, hiding them from sight.</p>
<p>"I'll teach Natasha," said Steve. They weren't precisely friends, but she'd taught him a lot over the years, and she took good care of Clint. A little like a human would care for a puppy, but still good.</p>
<p>"Bless you," said Clint, followed by a soft moan as one of his cramped muscles finally released. "Fuck, that's good."</p>
<p>"I wasn't aware you were going to need a chaperone at home, too," said Fury's voice.</p>
<p>Steve unfolded one wing and bared his teeth at Fury in something that was in no way a friendly grin. "Not my fault you don't keep someone on staff that can take care of your nonstandard humans."</p>
<p>"Fuck," swore Clint again, but it was the good swearing as the other side relaxed, too, the muscles still tense but the main cramped-up knots gone. "You have the best hands. That dragon had better appreciate you."</p>
<p>"I see," said Fury, looking deeply unimpressed. </p>
<p>Steve returned the look. "I want Clint to be my chaperone from here on out. Get him whatever he needs for the next meeting."</p>
<p>"I don't really think--" began Fury.</p>
<p>"No," said Steve. "You don't get to make these decisions for me. Hawkeye will be my chaperone, and he will have appropriate clothing and equipment in time for the next meeting. It's not a request, and if you want me to keep participating in this farce, you're going to have to keep me happy."</p>
<p>He might still be a little angry about everything.</p>
<p>"Rage Steve gives the best massages, fuck," said Clint, and Steve couldn't help but laugh. He'd kneaded harder, though not as hard as he was capable of, and apparently it was working for Clint.</p>
<p>Fury gave them both an assessing look. "Fine. Barton, report to the quartermaster for outfitting. They can use the same shit they use for his uniform to make it all fit."</p>
<p>Steve gave one last good smoothing of his big hands over Clint's shoulders and squeezed his biceps. "Go on, and make sure you can still shoot in whatever they give you. You're gonna watch our backs with Bucky while Stark and I flirt."</p>
<p>"Sir, yes, sir," said Clint, sarcastic smirk in place as he pushed away from the wall and sauntered off.</p>
<p>Steve shook his wings out nonchalantly while Fury gave him an assessing look. "Already feeling your freedom, I see."</p>
<p>"Think of it as a good sign you'll get what you want, as long as I keep getting what I want," said Steve.</p>
<p>"I wasn't aware Stark was that charming," said Fury.</p>
<p>Steve's face went hard and dangerous, hands going to his belt buckle, stance wide and ready. "You know exactly what's going on with me, and unless you want to have that fight right here in the corridor, you'd do best to stop pretending. What are you really getting out of this, Fury?"</p>
<p>"Weapons contracts," said Fury, hopefully sensing how done Steve was with all of his deceptions. "Which you'll find out about in the second meeting."</p>
<p>"Do you know what Stark's after?" Steve crossed his arms over his chest, finding himself unsurprised at Fury's answer. Stark was known for his weapons, iron and fire and magic that could make or break a battle, and even now New York still had to fight to keep its autonomy, not to mention a perpetual problem with bandits at the borders and pirates waylaying important supplies.</p>
<p>Fury looked Steve over. "Howard? No. And I don't actually know why Tony's putting up with this, either."</p>
<p>"He thinks I'm hot," said Steve evenly, daring Fury to object.</p>
<p>Fury snorted. "I doubt that's the only reason, especially since it fits with everything we already know about him." He gave Steve another assessing look, then swept off down the hall without another word.</p>
<p>Steve rolled his eyes and murmured, "Drama queen."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A wild Hawkeye appears, along with a grumpy Fury! I had to tag so many characters, y'all. SO MANY.</p>
<p>So far, so good... the next long chapter isn't until 11, so it should be easy to keep up until then, at least. Knock on wood. Uh, if he likes that sort of thing, anyway...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All right, Jarvis," said Tony, once he'd brought the message capsule and his phone up with a curl of magic, "Deep query time. What's Dad up to with this arranged marriage thing?"</p>
<p>"I don't need a deep query," said Jarvis, manifesting as a dancing spiral of electrical energy, his voice full of dry British humor. "I have been monitoring the situation closely. Your father has become aware of the extent to which I inhabit this building, and by extension you have usurped his control. In addition, he feels that his research has progressed as far as it can in this location, and wishes to move inland to build anew, which will require a great deal of both paperwork and assistance from Lord Fury."</p>
<p>"You have a lot of sass for a spirit of the aether," said Tony, waggling a finger at him. "Good job."</p>
<p>Bucky yawned and kissed Tony's hair. "So he wants to leave the tower to you with grace, as though it was his idea and not you crowding him out of his own territory," he said.</p>
<p>"Looks like," said Tony, smirking. "That explains the marriage, and why he wanted me here after the first molt. Actually, it explains why he wanted me at all, so he could keep the tower in Stark hands but not have to worry about all the water. Manhattan was dry when he got here."</p>
<p>"Fucking dragons," said Bucky, shaking his head. "Plans within plans. Well, I guess that answers Stevie's worries about where we'll live."</p>
<p>"And why he wants me to publicly take a treasure," Tony replied thoughtfully, fingers dancing patterns over his Arc Stone. "This is an open secret, but I didn't want to register it, so it doesn't count for my adulthood." A dragon had to have claimed some kind of unique treasure to officially leave their parents' care, whether by bonding with another sentient being or acquiring a priceless artifact of some kind. The Arc Stone was a little of both, but Tony wasn't willing to let anyone submit it to the type of scrutiny it would undergo for a claim on his majority.</p>
<p>Steve, on the other hand, was also a little of both, and would do just fine.</p>
<p>"This is gonna stay as secret as we can keep it," said Bucky, cupping his hand over Tony's, fingers caressing the gem fondly.</p>
<p>"No argument here," said Tony, twisting around for a proper kiss. He had to let this new information twine with the rest, but for now he was willing to let it fall by the wayside in favor of other, better distractions.</p>
<p>"You don't have time for more of that," said Pepper, stepping out of the water tank to the left as though it was a doorway, her clothing perfectly dry and hair unruffled. "You might not care about your contractual obligations now that you've got your sights on Captain America, but I'm the one who has to field angry calls from the board."</p>
<p>Tony flopped back again and sighed. "Fine, fine. What am I behind on again?"</p>
<p>"Get down here and put on pants, and I'll tell you. You've got a lot to do before your next meeting, including the gift you're meant to have sent within the next," she checked her watch pointedly, "seventeen hours."</p>
<p>Tony rolled himself out of the nest, wings flicking into existence just long enough to make a safe landing. "Pants are overrated," he said, stalking over to the wardrobe, where Bucky was already stepping into worn black jeans. Just to be perverse, Tony slipped on a dress instead, rich red with an overlay of sheer gold silk that flowed over his form beautifully. Bucky smirked and knelt at his feet, a pair of red lace panties in his hands, just waiting to slide up Tony's body.</p>
<p>Pepper ignored their antics, snapping her fingers at the coffee machine and causing it to come to life. "Banner sent a message. He's willing to schedule a meeting, but he says he's having some difficulties and it won't be for a few weeks, after Pluto leaves Leo. He did recommend continuing to let Sam dose Bucky, and if that means something illegal please do not tell me about it."</p>
<p>"It's just expensive coffee," said Tony, leaving himself barefoot and sashaying over. Pepper was a naiad, and a frighteningly efficient assistant, able to travel through water anywhere it was connected and still use the electronics Tony designed for her. She lived in the tower and was paid handsomely to keep Tony's work life in line, as well as the parts of his personal life that weren't covered by Bucky, Jarvis, and the bots. These days that was mostly making sure the laundry spells got done regularly and Dummy didn't poison him by accident, not that a lot of things were poisonous to a dragon. "Drug-free."</p>
<p>"Since you've decided to stop signing contracts," said Pepper irritably, "the only two projects you're currently under obligation to finish are the miniature missile guidance system, and the technomagic propulsion. I checked with Jarvis, and you're basically done with the latter once you stop messing around with the form factor, and he's got almost all of the programming done on the former and just needs your genius to fill in the ethical triggers."</p>
<p>"I can't believe someone trusts me to put together ethical triggers," said Tony with a wry laugh. "All right, those are both doable, and I will in fact do them. I assume there's already new stuff they want, which will have to keep until the arrangement with Fury is complete."</p>
<p>Pepper sighed but nodded. "I can put them off with that," she said, pulling up something else on her tablet. "Now, a first courtship gift is traditionally jewelry, and from you to him it should probably be some kind of technomagical doodad."</p>
<p>"All right. Hm, Jarvis, have I got anything watch-like in my backlog?" asked Tony, tapping his mouth. He often started projects and left them hanging in the aether of his personal storage space, half-formed and on the verge of genius, guarded by Jarvis and occasionally even annotated, if Jarvis got bored.</p>
<p>Jarvis swirled into existence between them, and a blue holographic model showed itself above him. "When you were dissatisfied with the offerings on your last shopping trip, you started a design that later you scavenged for Mr. Barnes' arm, sir."</p>
<p>"Right, that's a protection circle disguised as a very fancy watch," said Tony. "Or, not disguised, I mean, it's functional, obviously. So, why didn't I finish it? Where's the flaw?"</p>
<p>"I believe you determined that it was going to require a small amount of palladium, for which you declined to ask your father." Jarvis sounded amused about this, oddly, and Tony knew why; they'd gone another way with Bucky's arm, which meant he could transpose those changes to this design as well.</p>
<p>"All right, well, now I've got a good excuse. Let's get this thing done. It's a good gift."</p>
<p>Tony and Jarvis started talking, with Bucky pointing things out here and there; he'd paid a lot of attention during the design of his next arm so far, and was proving both smart and useful, with a near-perfect memory and a keen understanding of spatial relations. He was vaguely aware of Pepper moving around the room, taking care of Tony's various messes and messages, serving coffee and arranging for a meal to be delivered. Pepper's presence was a background he was used to, just like the music that was playing, something that felt like home without distracting him from his work.</p>
<p>Five hours, seven coffees, and two meals later, they had a beautiful watch in both dark and bright silver metals, decorated with sapphires and possessing a number of properties both showy -- a tap would change the face to show cosmology rather than chronology, for instance -- and hidden, in the case of the protection spells that could expand into a shield for the wearer.</p>
<p>Pepper plucked it from his hands with a smile. "I'll have it boxed and delivered. Write out an appropriate note on this card." She handed him a Stark family notecard and a quill that would only sign the name of the person using it. Such spells were common enough for business dealings, which he supposed this was.</p>
<p>Tony wrote a quick, simple note, neither formal nor too intimate, though he hinted flirtatiously at getting to know Steve a lot better in the future. He signed it with a flourish and handed it over, accepting the tablet from Pepper with his next 'assignment' already open.</p>
<p>"We're going to eat first," said Bucky, plucking it out of Tony's grasp and setting it aside. "The bots will clean up in here while we go down to the Seaweed Cafe." The all-races deli was a half-submerged, half-dry space around the front of the tower that served meals for as many palates as they could source ingredients for. Tony ate there often, since his father hated it, and so they always had his favorites, and now, by extension, Bucky's.</p>
<p>"Fair enough," said Pepper, already heading toward the door. "I expect an email by morning with some kind of result."</p>
<p>"You got it," Tony replied with a grin, stepping under the scouring spell without bothering to undress; he'd slip a shirt on over the top and be fine as was. Bucky stripped and joined him; he'd have to put the uniform back on for public appearances, but it had its own self-maintenance spells.</p>
<p>Tony used his hands and lips to appreciate Bucky's dedication to cleanliness, and if it took them a bit longer than expected to make it down to the cafe, well, no one was around to notice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mmm, plotty. and a shield for our Cap; idea stolen from the "hard light" shield from the comics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve showed up to the negotiations the next day in full uniform. He wore his new watch, having practiced in his room with all the features, including the secret ones Tony's capsule message had revealed. He had Natasha with him this time because everyone agreed that Clint was a bad choice for delicate negotiations, including Clint. They gathered around a conference table in the Shields of Fury offices, enjoying a nice lunch catered by a neutral party and approved by both the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier.</p>
<p>Bucky's eyes were cold as ice as he surveyed the spread before pronouncing it safe, and Steve could see where he got the moniker.</p>
<p>Coulson was in attendance, along with Tony's assistant, an elegant naiad named Pepper with strawberry blonde hair and a manner just as sharply competent as Maria Hill's. Those two were handling the paperwork, inserting clauses and taking notes on the document shared to everyone's tablets, the one that would eventually seal Steve's fate.</p>
<p>"Let's be seated," said Lord Fury, once the food had been distributed, extra-large portions to both dragons and angels, and very different meals for Nat and Pepper. He was pretty sure whatever Nat was eating was still alive, and when he glanced over at Pepper's soup he was a little shocked to realize that it was pretty much just a bowl of live fish. "There will be coffee after lunch, hopefully more to your taste than the previous offering."</p>
<p>Tony waved this away with a casual, languid motion, like it was almost too much bother to acknowledge. "All right, so we've each got stuff we want in the contract. Has everyone read the first draft?"</p>
<p>Steve looked amused, but Howard was nearly twitching with the desire to take over, an expression Steve recognized from the few times he'd been saddled with a commanding officer in the field. </p>
<p>"Once we've eaten," said Pepper, plucking a wriggling fish out of the bowl with chopsticks, "we'll be able to edit on the fly so everyone has a current document to review at their leisure." She swallowed the fish whole, somehow managing to seem graceful while she did.</p>
<p>"How soon are you hoping to have this signed?" asked Fury, looking just as irritated as Howard for having control so neatly wrested from him.</p>
<p>"Within the month, if possible," said Howard, as smooth and charming as his reputation suggested. "I have other timelines I'm hoping to meet."</p>
<p>"Breaking ground before the freeze," said Steve, not even a question. He'd speed-read the whole thing over breakfast, and he had a much clearer idea of what was going on now, as well as a very unsettling picture of just how far ahead a dragon could plan.</p>
<p>Howard nodded acknowledgement, but his attention was largely on Fury. </p>
<p>Steve glanced over at Nat and twitched to see a twitching leg vanish behind her red lips. "I find I'm eager to have it done with, too," he said, giving Tony an acquisitive look he only had to ham up a little.</p>
<p>"Ready to move on to something better," said Tony, looking smug and sleekly pleased. "Let's start with you, then, Spangles. What would you like changed?"</p>
<p>"The fidelity clause," said Steve. "I want it to apply to Tony, too. He has to be faithful to his treasure or treasures."</p>
<p>Howard looked aghast, Tony surprised but amused, and everyone else showed some level of shock at the mere thought. "That's quite a tall order," began Howard, clearly moving to shut him down.</p>
<p>Tony laid a hand on Howard's arm for a brief moment. "If I agree, I want out of Howard's part of the contract. I get the building like it says, but all the contractual obligations to Fury go with Howard."</p>
<p>Fury and Howard exchanged glances. Both things would be considered equally large concessions, but from different parties in the exchange; Steve didn't know if it would unbalance things too much. He spared a glance at Bucky and saw his eyes dancing, mask probably the only thing hiding a smirk from the room. He wasn't eating, just lurking behind Tony, and Steve tried not to bristle at the implication that his hunger wasn't important.</p>
<p>"There are two items to which you hold sole patents," said Fury. "Specifically, a small fleet of your boats, and a private phone network for the Shields of Fury."</p>
<p>"The boats are no problem. We can include them in the contract," said Tony, waving his hand. "Two dozen, the military version of the design?"</p>
<p>"Acceptable," said Hill, nodding, and Steve saw the clauses starting to change on the tablet.</p>
<p>"I'll bid for the private network separately from this arrangement, but I make no guarantees," said Tony. "Send Pepper the details after the wedding, and we'll give you a quote."</p>
<p>Fury looked like he was gritting his teeth, but he nodded. "That's acceptable. Business as usual with all of Tony Stark's subsidiaries, with exclusive first right of refusal on Howard Stark's advancements for a period of 100 years; contract to be transferable to chosen heirs."</p>
<p>"But invalidated if you lose to a coup," said Howard, tapping that clause to highlight it. "I won't be roped into working for one of the Jersey clans."</p>
<p>Hill's snort of derision almost set Steve off, and he hid himself in one of his many boring-but-filling sandwiches to keep from laughing.</p>
<p>"I'd also like a clause that Tony and I will staff the tower when it changes hands. I assume most of the personnel will go with Howard, and I want a say in the people I'm sharing living space with this time." Steve gave Fury a very significant look there.</p>
<p>"Fine by me," said Howard, waving it away. "We've got your private quarters, a generous stipend calculated annually for economic fluctuation, and complete bodily autonomy, outside of the fidelity clause, of course."</p>
<p>"Of course," said Steve, smug and righteous right back at Howard's smarmy implications. "And now Tony's included in the fidelity clause, I see, and we both have the option to let the other out of that obligation at any time."</p>
<p>"It seemed fitting," said Coulson dryly. "There's a separate section regarding your equipment and employment."</p>
<p>Steve had skimmed it, but he flipped now to review it more closely. "There's a little too much Stark control over my employment options here," he said, spotting the subtle language that would allow Howard to try to insist Steve accept or ignore certain offers.</p>
<p>Howard looked annoyed at that, but nodded to Pepper, who replaced the entire section with one that merely afforded the Starks veto power. </p>
<p>Steve took up his tablet pen and blatantly removed Howard's name entirely, so that only Tony, only his own dragon, would have control over his future. "This is a version that works for me," said Steve pointedly.</p>
<p>Howard's face twisted into a frown for just a moment before smoothing out; he'd clearly had some plans for Captain America he wasn't sharing. "Acceptable," he said, but it was grudging.</p>
<p>"The land you've chosen is already yours, from what I can see here, aside from a small parcel that refuses to sell?" said Fury.</p>
<p>Tony gestured from his tablet, throwing a hologram of the map up over the table, showing Howard's properties highlighted in red, Tony's future holdings in gold, and the holdout as a blip of green. </p>
<p>"A small private nature preserve," said Hill, flipping through her own paperwork. "They are willing to sell if and only if the entire parcel of flora, fauna, and soil is transferred magically to this piece of land." She tapped her screen, and another area lit up purple, just outside of Howard's new domain but at a similar distance from the water. "It's a costly procedure, and their asking price is high, but it might be the fastest option to clear the way for your other permitting issues."</p>
<p>"I would really prefer eminent domain take care of the whole thing," said Howard, smooth and charming once more.</p>
<p>"I've looked into it," interrupted Tony, surprising everyone. "The resident on that other piece of land is willing to be moved to this parcel along the salt marshes." A different spot lit up gold. "My company can handle the transfer as part of this arrangement," he gave his father a sharp-edged smile, "for a reasonable rate."</p>
<p>The words of the contract began to ebb and flow again as Pepper, Coulson, and Hill all worked on it, the specific land deeds appearing on their tablets as if by magic. Possibly actually by magic, given Tony's talents. Tony's fee, a not insubstantial sum, was included in the numbers, but it was still a fraction of the price of the parcel of land that Howard wanted. There were elaborate sub-clauses about the land transfers that would end up with Tony's parcel rented out on a long-term, rent-controlled lease. The wildlife preserve would buy the purple parcel of land for another shockingly large number, and Howard would finally be in possession of that last green outpost obstructing his plans.</p>
<p>Steve expected Howard to balk at what seemed like astronomically large numbers, but he actually looked quite pleased at this outcome, which meant whatever deal he was getting, it was better than Steve thought. "And the other permits will be granted once this has been accomplished?"</p>
<p>"We'll even waive the permitting fees," said Lord Fury, with an equally pleased expression. They'd definitely maneuvered Tony into something there, but Steve had no idea what.</p>
<p>Tony shot Steve a wink, then snapped his fingers. Everyone's empty lunch dishes began to gather themselves and float over toward the serving cart, and he said, "I think it's time for coffee, to celebrate."</p>
<p>Nat got up and went to the door, joined by Bucky a moment later. They rolled the old cart out, and Nat spoke to someone Steve couldn't see, ordering the coffee and subtly threatening the servers. He approved.</p>
<p>Fury and Howard got into a conversation about the exclusivity clause, terms for consideration, revisions, and other details that didn't pertain to Steve, so he went back and started from the beginning to read through the entire thing more carefully. It seemed like a lot of trouble to marry Tony off when Fury seemed glad to give him what he wanted, but Steve could tell there were things Howard wanted from Tony and possibly even himself, sub-schemes to his main plans that Steve didn't have the information to suss out.</p>
<p>He made a few mental notes, but overall he was willing to consider the second draft a good deal, though he'd send Tony another message tonight asking for clarification about Howard's unspoken aims.</p>
<p>"Was it a divination?" asked Nat casually, once they'd sat with their coffee.</p>
<p>Steve wasn't even sure who she was talking to until Howard turned to face her. "I hardly think that's relevant, young spider."</p>
<p>That was definitely a yes, then. "So Tony's always been part of a plan for you," said Steve, his voice steelier than he'd expected.</p>
<p>Howard chuckled. "Every dragon looks after their legacy."</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. "I'll explain the birds and the bees to you later, Steve, when there are less easily-offended Agent ears."</p>
<p>Steve took a sip of his coffee and was surprised all over again; this was almost as good as Sam's, though lacking the bell-ringing quality of the holy water. The water was clean and fresh, the brew rich and flavorful, still bitter but with smooth notes of malt, chocolate, and plum. "Did you guys install one of Tony's purification systems?"</p>
<p>"We're testing it in the upper kitchens," said Coulson. "If it goes well, we'll contract for the whole building to be redone with Stark purification technology."</p>
<p>"Good thing the building you're moving into is already tricked out with my latest and greatest," said Tony, shooting Steve a wink. "Go through Pepper. She'll hook you up with the best setup for a building of this size with 24/7 use. You won't regret it; my systems are naiad and merfolk approved." Steve blinked, realizing that it meant more than just better drinking water; it meant that whatever happened to the waste, it wasn't dumped back into the canals to pollute the neighborhood.</p>
<p>"The Stark line will enjoy a closer relationship with the Shields of Fury all around," said Howard smugly.</p>
<p>Steve rolled his own eyes, but he was starting to see the shape of Howard's plans a little better. He'd get the Shields of Fury, the heads of New York, all used to looking to the Stark name first, whether himself or his progeny. He knew dragons hoarded more than just wealth and rarities and even people, and he could see it in action here, the hoarding of ties to the city he called his home, or possibly just <em>his</em>.</p>
<p>"And I will enjoy a very close relationship with the good Captain," snarked Tony, making Steve cough into his elbow to cover up a laugh.</p>
<p>"I believe we'll both enjoy that," said Steve, shooting Tony a wink that made Maria's eyebrow go up and Nat look distinctly amused. "So, I have at least one date night with Tony before our final meeting, is that correct?"</p>
<p>"I do hope Agent Boringpants won't be along?" said Tony, over whatever Howard had been about to reply.</p>
<p>Steve hid the depth of his amusement at how annoyed Fury and Howard were both getting at their uppity would-be pawns. "Yes, I got another flyer to sub in, so we can go wherever we want."</p>
<p>Tony looked very pleased indeed at that. "I'll send a message through the appropriate channels with plans, then," he said. "Well, Pepper will."</p>
<p>"Spiretop always has a table for you," said Pepper. At Tony and Steve's nods, she tapped at her tablet. "I'll make reservations for four and get back to you both."</p>
<p>"Thank you," said Fury, taking the conversational reins by force. "Howard, were there any further clarifications you required before we finalize the documents with legal?"</p>
<p>"I'll be reading it over completely on the day of the signing," said Steve, interrupting again, his tone a warning now.</p>
<p>"Of course," said Howard, sending a charming nod at Steve. his banked irritation smoothed over by Fury showing his own. Which had probably been Fury's intention. "I don't have anything further, and of course Steve and Tony will also be given final copies to examine before signing."</p>
<p>"Pepper and I will see to the documentation," said Coulson, all crisp professionalism and no sign of the vague discomfort he'd been showing when Steve and Tony flirted.</p>
<p>"Acceptable," said Tony. He downed his coffee and stood up with a clap. "Looks like it's time to blow this pop stand. Come on, Murderbear, let's fly."</p>
<p>Howard finished his own cup more smoothly and stood, too, Pepper following along. Everyone, including Steve, kept their tablets. He'd have to ask Natasha if she'd found any hidden traps, since she'd been given official access. "We'll schedule our final negotiations once the boys have had their fun."</p>
<p>"See you then," said Fury, and they shook hands, Howard following as Bucky and Tony exited. </p>
<p>Pepper smiled as cold and sharp as an icicle. "Do you need me for anything, gentlefolk? Then I'll be off as well." Agent Coulson walked her out, which was very interesting indeed, but then again, the two of them would be the official contact points between all interested parties.</p>
<p>"You're leaning hard on that maybe," said Fury, a warning in his voice. "Just make sure you don't burn down the barn before you've escaped."</p>
<p>"I'm not burning anything down," said Steve. "Just making sure no one but my future bondmate has the keys to my new cage." He stood and went directly to the windows, letting a breeze whip through the room as he opened a pane and dove out into the sky. </p>
<p>Steve wasn't necessarily itching to fly this time, but he also wasn't above being petty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the "it's not tomorrow until you sleep" edition of today's chapter, ahem.</p>
<p>also, Steve is a fucking troll.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fortunately for Steve, Pepper sent him a packet on the traditions he was expected to keep, and since he was the party being solicited he wasn't going to have to come up with a gift for a dragon. Unfortunately, it meant that Natasha followed Clint every time Steve tried to talk to him, demanding as much information as he could give so she was prepared.</p>
<p>"I won't need rescuing, Nat," assured Steve for the seventh time. "If anything, Clint might want to fly the coop with me."</p>
<p>"Not without me," said Natasha, eyes going disconcertingly black.</p>
<p>"Not without you," they both promised in hasty unison.</p>
<p>Clint bumped her shoulder with one wing. "I'm okay here, but hopefully we'll be allowed to visit sometimes. That all-species cafe in Stark Tower has Nat's favorite water bugs."</p>
<p>"I can be bribed," said Nat with a little smirk. "I did read over the contracts. There are a few smaller hooks, but you pulled the big ones."</p>
<p>Steve chuckled. "I'll happily buy you bugs and even watch you eat them if it gets me as much freedom as possible. I've got a very long future ahead of me, supposedly."</p>
<p>"You did pretty well with us today. It was smart of Pepper to double down and have her own live meal. Keeps the humans in line." Nat looked amused.</p>
<p>Clint sighed. "It's a good thing I was a carnie and nothing freaks me out anymore," he said. "Still, can we get pizza sometimes? Pizza is the one true traditional New York cuisine."</p>
<p>Steve laughed. "I can't even disagree about that," he said. "Why don't we order in tonight? I think I can make one of the junior agents go on a field trip for pizza and bugs."</p>
<p>Natasha perked up at that. "You almost never use your privileges for personal things. I approve of this new direction. I would like the insectoid variety box from Live, please. With the sea bugs add-on if you're splurging."</p>
<p>"Pepperoni New York pizza for you?" said Steve, pulling up his intercom and paging the kid they'd assigned to him for night duty. It was an impressively short wait for the kid to knock and be handed their errand list for Nat's food, half a dozen large pizzas, and a case of the good beer from the brewery over by the pizza place.</p>
<p>"If I, uh, go by Live first..." Agent Shaddock began, looking unsure.</p>
<p>"Their containers are charmed, don't worry," said Natasha. "Everything will stay contained and alive as long as you don't break the seals."</p>
<p>"Um, all right. Should be about an hour, then, sir." He bit his lip.</p>
<p>Steve handed him a full purse of coins with a calming smile. "Feed yourself, too. I wouldn't recommend the bugs, but feel free to get a pizza on me if you want."</p>
<p>His eyes went wide, but he nodded, tucking instructions and money away in his uniform as he headed out. </p>
<p>"So," said Nat with a chuckle of your own, "he new?"</p>
<p>Steve shrugged. "New-ish. It's low-ranking work, so there's an endless parade of them, and I don't ask them to run errands for me often. I mean, I can fly."</p>
<p>Clint laughed. "Yeah, but it's good to be lazy sometimes," he said, stretching his arms and wings both.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to show Nat how to fix your back?" asked Steve, worried all over again that he was abandoning the few friends he'd managed to make.</p>
<p>"Yes," said Nat, standing up and dusting off her hands. "Strip."</p>
<p>"Just the top," said Clint. "Steve doesn't love me that way."</p>
<p>Steve directed Clint to stand against one wall so he could brace himself. "You're strong enough to do this without too much more work than it takes me," he said to Natasha. "He's always really sore through here, but it helps if you work the knots out here first." He pointed, showing her, each of them taking a side to work on while Clint moaned like he was getting very well-laid.</p>
<p>Steve started a mental countdown for how long it would take for someone to interrupt them in a tizzy. "He really likes it when you press here and then slide, yeah, like that."</p>
<p>On cue, Clint groaned, the door slammed open, and Coulson came striding in with a very stern look on his face.</p>
<p>"You can feel the muscle there, right? If we get those to release, then the big ones that actually power his wings will go easier," said Steve, as if he hadn't just set Coulson up to be embarrassed.</p>
<p>"I feel the knot," said Natasha, just as bland as Steve.</p>
<p>Coulson let out a huge sigh. "You're not going to please Stark, making a scene with Hawkeye twice in a week and then using him as a chaperone."</p>
<p>Steve snickered, fingers working at Clint's sore back even as he looked over at Coulson properly. "Tony will find it hilarious, and Howard doesn't give a flying fuck about me other than as a small element in his many larger schemes."</p>
<p>"Aw, man, you guys are gonna flying fuck," said Clint, sounding miserably envious, exaggeratedly enough that it was Nat who shoved harder into his shoulder and set him moaning again.</p>
<p>Coulson looked unimpressed, but he left anyway.</p>
<p>Steve let out a wicked laugh, shamelessly using a wing to slam the door after him. "We are definitely going to flying fuck," he said, with zero shame. "You could find someone to flying fuck all on your own, if you weren't so human-fixated. It's not like Tony's human."</p>
<p>The thoughtful sound Clint made got him a sharp glare from Natasha, and she added, "No one-night creature features without consulting me."</p>
<p>"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," Clint replied cheekily.</p>
<p>Steve felt both sides of Clint's shoulders and nodded. "Okay, now the real pain is from along here," he said, having her feel the taut cables that were masquerading as muscles around his spine and wing-joints. "Once you loosen up the top, these will be more willing to let go."</p>
<p>"Steve has magic hands," muttered Clint, sounding almost drunk as they worked on him together again, Steve's big hands and Natasha's smaller ones using slightly different techniques that were clearly equally effective.</p>
<p>Covered by the noise of Clint's moans, Steve murmured, "Anything I should worry about in those small hooks?"</p>
<p>"Get Pepper to look over the section about contracting out your services again," said Nat just as quietly. "There's something still lurking in the wording."</p>
<p>"There's something in the breeding clauses, even though they're supposedly for Tony," said Steve, feeling that same discomfort in his throat and chest whenever someone tried to discuss him like he was the one prize bull his owners wouldn't put out to stud.</p>
<p>Natasha chuckled. "You're not wrong. I can tell you how to fix that." She gave him a very dry look and pressed hard to make Clint moan long and loud. "I fixed my own contract with Fury."</p>
<p>Steve dug in to match her. "Good for you," he said, nodding. "Anything else?"</p>
<p>Clint whimpered. "I may not survive if there is, but I'll die happy."</p>
<p>Natasha snorted, but they both let up, gently working to loosen up the whole area now that the big knots had all relaxed. "Little things. I'll flag them so you can decide which you want to keep and which to allow them to have so they feel like they've won."</p>
<p>Steve chuckled. "Yeah. Breeding, however, is not a thing they get to win." He stepped back and showed Natasha how to handle Clint's wings, to gently rotate and stretch them without damaging the much more fragile structures. "Clint's a lot more fragile than I am, so you've got to be really careful."</p>
<p>"I'm a delicate butterfly," said Clint, melted into the wall now as much as he could while still standing. "Don't fuck up the wings or I won't bring joy to your garden."</p>
<p>"My garden isn't for the likes of you," said Natasha dryly. "You don't have the right parts and I don't really want to eat your head."</p>
<p>"Wrong kind of crunch," agreed Steve amiably. "My garden's spoken for, so I guess you'll have to find someone else to pollinate."</p>
<p>They gently folded Clint's wings to his back and stood to the side so he could shiver and fluff them out. "That feels so much better," he said, pointedly ignoring their discussion of eating him. "Let's get this contract flagged so we can gossip about your pretty boy over pizza."</p>
<p>"He's not my pretty boy yet," objected Steve, but he was grinning anyway. "He really is pretty, though."</p>
<p>"He's got that dragon look," agreed Nat, flopping down with Steve's tablet copy of the contract and a stylus. "Sharp-edged and full of magic and secrets."</p>
<p>"Fire and water together is a pretty compelling package," said Steve, thinking of how much more pliant, more liquid, he'd been with just the three of them.</p>
<p>"Don't get burned," said Clint, nearly falling off the chair he was trying to straddle backwards.</p>
<p>Steve rolled his eyes and got Clint onto a different chair, one designed for someone with wings to relax into without ruffling a single feather. "Some of us are less of a disaster."</p>
<p>"My man, I was probably not even alive the last time you got any," said Clint. "Your love life is the only thing in this tower more of a disaster than me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you're just gonna have to learn to love the flying fuck jokes, it's my favorite stupid thing about this fic..</p>
<p>made it before midnight this time, woo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky stroked his hands over Tony's skin, soft and warm where he was sprawled naked over Bucky's body. They'd finished expanding their nest today and celebrated by defiling it thoroughly. Bucky gave a warm half-smile up at the extra features they'd put in: little nooks big enough for a drink, charging niches for everyone's phones, and screens so Tony could work without getting out of 'bed.' It was a near-perfect hideaway, the wards humming with notice-me-not and protection spells, the pillows and blankets soft and plentiful, the designs on the ceiling almost as beautiful as the man in his arms.</p>
<p>It only needed Steve to make it complete.</p>
<p>Tony sighed, coming up from sleep reluctantly but inevitably as the alarm spell started to chime. "Donwanna," he said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you do. That punk's gonna wreck you someday and you're gonna love it, but not if you don't get up for our date."</p>
<p>Tony huffed a laugh. "You do know how to bribe me," he said, pulling his face out of Bucky's neck in order to kiss him, mouth tasting of sex and heat and, incongruously, sweet spring water.</p>
<p>"I know what you like," teased Bucky. He gave Tony's ass a squeeze and said, "You'll love bein' able to fuck one of us while the other fucks you, my spoiled dragonet."</p>
<p>"Gonna be a grown-ass dragon soon," Tony teased right back. He sighed and stopped the sleepy roll of his hips against Bucky's. "Bring our phones?" he said, and then he rolled over backwards and fell out of the nest, wings snapping into existence in time to land in a dramatic crouch.</p>
<p>"You're lucky I know that fall would barely bruise you," called Bucky, grabbing everything they'd need and floating down after him with as much murderous grace as he could manage. "You trying to give me a heart attack, princess?"</p>
<p>Tony chuckled and pulled him into a very hot kiss. "Shut up and pick me an outfit before I decide we should both go naked."</p>
<p>Bucky smirked. "You like me naked and dangerous." He went over to the wardrobe where he saw Pepper had already set some clothing aside. Ignoring that, he poked through Tony's lingerie drawer, wanting something sexy underneath that he could peel Tony out of later with his teeth.</p>
<p>Tony plastered himself against Bucky's back, murmuring something about coffee and sending a tingle of magic over to the machine. The pot gurgled to life, Tony's innovation producing coffee at a moment's notice. It even swapped out the grounds in some way Bucky didn't quite understand, all without Tony having to do more than wave his brain in its general direction.</p>
<p>"You want to be thinking about your undies all night?" asked Bucky, torn between the ones with a string of pearls for the thong part, and the silky magic ruffles that vanished under clothing and fluffed right back up once they were on display.</p>
<p>Tony glanced at the choices. "Silk, please. Gotta concentrate on your Stevie. He's too clever to date distracted." He forced himself to stand sufficiently upright for Bucky to turn around and nuzzle him, sliding on the lovely plum panties, making sure Tony's tender bits were all well-cradled by the charmed silk.</p>
<p>Bucky pressed a kiss to the fabric and then looked up Tony's body, watching the light play through the Arc Stone, glowing a blue that Bucky always associated with the best kinds of magic. "You gonna wear Pepper's suggestions, then?"</p>
<p>Tony made a tired noise and went over to look at the suits she'd left for him to choose from, so Bucky got up and made sweet, milky coffees for the both of them. They needed the pick-me-up if they were going to be on the ball for Steve, Tony had been right about that.</p>
<p>When he turned back, mugs in hand, Tony had chosen a closely-tailored suit with a pinstripe made of blood-red runes woven into the black fabric. His open shirt coordinated, but not with the stripe like Bucky had expected. Instead, it matched the panties that were hidden away. The gorgeous deep purple reminded Bucky of the shades of Tony's human cock at its most needy. Bucky handed him the coffee and stole a very deep kiss before letting him get a sip.</p>
<p>"I do love it when you match in unexpected ways."</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "You gonna wear something nice under your leathers for me?" he asked. They'd bought a few fancy underthings things for Bucky, but he didn't find it as satisfying to pretty up himself. </p>
<p>"If you want," said Bucky with a shrug. "You know I like 'em better on you than me."</p>
<p>"How about that silk bodysuit? You said that felt nice under the leathers," said Tony, nosing around Bucky's underwear drawer. They had a bedroom upstairs, but it only got used once or twice a week, with how much Tony lived down in his workshop.</p>
<p>"You know you can put me in whatever you like, doll." Bucky snuggled naked behind him, stealing a fondle through the front of his slacks, knowing the elf-silk would feel good cradling him. "Maybe these, so we match a little?"</p>
<p>Tony lifted out a pair of plum silk underpants, an elven cut designed to go under riding breeches which hugged the skin from knee to waist with magical flexibility. "Yeah, these are good," he said, turning to kiss Bucky greedily. "You won't forget what I'm wearing if you've got these on."</p>
<p>"Best reason to wear 'em," said Bucky, practically purring into the kisses. He might not be bound anymore, but he still loved pleasing Tony in any capacity, something he could almost remember feeling before, too. "We should see if Stevie remembers what I liked, y'know, before."</p>
<p>Tony nodded, kissing him again. He handed off the pants and went back to his coffee. "I love you just as you are, treasure-mine, but I'll love who you become with him, too."</p>
<p>Bucky nearly fumbled his climb into the clinging silk, melting at Tony's sweetness. "You can't say that stuff when I'm putting my pants on, dragonet. You gotta save it for when the pants come off."</p>
<p>Tony laughed and finished his coffee pointedly. "Well, then, get dressed before I steal your coffee."</p>
<p>Bucky laughed. "There's one more cup in the pot," he said. "Get your own." He put his energy into getting into uniform, though the various spells that maintained hygiene also helped it wrap readily enough around his body. He hated how comfortable it was, how easily he could still step into the role of blank-faced murder puppet, but at the same time it was something that Tony needed, so he'd do it for the rest of time if that's what it took to keep his dragon safe and happy.</p>
<p>When he turned back, Tony was holding a fresh cup of coffee out to him with a smirk, clearly having gone through not only Bucky's full cup, but at least a quarter of this replacement. "You're mine, so what's yours is mine, right?"</p>
<p>Bucky laughed and took his coffee, downing it in one go. "Including my dick," he said with a smirk. Tony was still laughing when Bucky got his goggles and mask in place, blood soldier costume once again a go.</p>
<p>"I do love your murder doll look," said Tony with a sigh. "We'll have to find something just as sexy to replace it with, once you're outed."</p>
<p>"Yes, dear," said Bucky. "Now come on, or we're gonna be late."</p>
<p>Tony went up on tiptoes to kiss his forehead, and they headed for the air shaft together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like boys getting dressed and being domestic together, so you get boys getting dressed and being domestic together. But tomorrow, 6K of their date!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spiretop lived up to its name, perched at the very peak of a beautiful magic-built tower with no access from below. Whether magical or mechanical, flight was the only way to get to the exclusive restaurant, which boasted a gorgeous view of the city and a unique magical cuisine. </p>
<p>Steve landed gracefully, and Clint, well, landed. They were wearing formal dress uniforms with rank and medals, and Clint's held more than either of them had expected.</p>
<p>"Did Fury just make some of these up?" he'd asked when Nat came in to pin them all on.</p>
<p>"You have literally never attended a single medal ceremony," she'd replied. "He stopped even bothering to say your name and just attaches them to your file now."</p>
<p>Steve reached over to straighten the row of little ribbons. "Recognition looks good on you," he said, winking. "How's the suit for flying?"</p>
<p>"Better than I expected. I'm going to make them use your patterns for everything from now on, I think. More wing room." He spread wide and then folded them back more neatly, with less tension than usual. "Do they put supportive stuff in here somewhere?"</p>
<p>"I think so, yeah, across the chest and lower back," said Steve, shifting his own wings to resettle himself. </p>
<p>Movement caught his eye, and he turned in time to see Bucky and Tony in the distance swooping around each other playfully before they straightened out for their approach. Bucky came first, that same dangerously graceful landing as before, with Tony touching down afterward, wings folding against his back but not entirely away this time.</p>
<p>"How do you keep from ruining your suits?" asked Clint, peering around behind Tony.</p>
<p>"Magic," he said, sticking his hand out with a grin. "Tony. And you are?"</p>
<p>"Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye," said Bucky, voice low and dangerous. "Illegal freak show hybrid brought into Fury's service 7 years ago. Expert marksman, average flyer, excellent acrobat."</p>
<p>"What he said," replied Clint, shaking Tony's hand.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled. "Clint's my replacement chaperone. He's got wings and he's not an asshole."</p>
<p>Tony beamed and clapped his hands. "Well, then! Pepper got us a private room so Chucky here can eat. Let's get to it."</p>
<p>Bucky led the way, his body thicker and stronger than Steve remembered, though his ass was just as amazing in those leathers. Tony's was a little bit hidden under his suit jacket but also looked good, and Steve had to berate himself when he almost ogled Clint for good measure. Two men would be plenty for him to handle, especially after none for so long.</p>
<p>Unlike the previous restaurant, the host here was pointedly unimpressed by fame. Since they also led the group back to a beautiful private balcony with charmed privacy glass, however, Steve chose to ignore them.</p>
<p>"Tomasin will be taking care of you tonight," they said, heading back out and closing the door somewhat pointedly.</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "Pepper must've impressed a little too firmly the need for privacy," he said. "Usually they show me off more."</p>
<p>"Can you blame 'em, doll?" said Bucky, setting mask and goggles on the table and pulling Tony in for a soft kiss.</p>
<p>Clint's eyes went big as saucers. "Soooooo..."</p>
<p>"So, this is why I swore you to secrecy," said Steve. He went over and got kisses of his own from both of them, face warm but far more determined to get affection than preserve his dignity.</p>
<p>"I ain't as bound as I used to be, but it's not all fixed in here yet," said Bucky, tapping his temple. "We're working on it, though."</p>
<p>"So you're gonna get two hot flying guys out of this?" said Clint, sitting and looking distinctly pouty. "Save some for the rest of us, damn, Steve."</p>
<p>Tony laughed delightedly, and Steve let himself chuckle along. "You'll find the flyboy of your dreams, kid."</p>
<p>Steve settled in, finding that the chair perfectly accommodated his wings while still giving him something to relax back against. "Okay, can we have these chairs everywhere?"</p>
<p>"Tony bought a bunch when I moved in," said Bucky. "He's a good sugar daddy that way."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna make Fury buy me some so I don't quit and go look for a sugar daddy of my own," said Clint, idly spinning his silverware in his fingers. "I mean, if I can quit. Can I quit?"</p>
<p>"That's between you and HR," said Steve. "I never really understood the terms of your pardon. Plus, Nat would be mad if you left."</p>
<p>"She could quit, I'm positive her contract isn't lifetime," said Clint with a shrug. "I'll dream of my future as a pampered sex toy while not watching you three bang on the table or whatever the plan is."</p>
<p>Bucky snorted. "Now I see why you're only a mid-level threat," he teased, but Steve could see him warming to Clint already. "We're gonna eat and talk, no banging until the contract is signed and he's ours scot free."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't want to exchange any DNA before the big day," said Tony. "You wanna read a menu, or should I just have them pamper us?"</p>
<p>"Pampering," said Steve and Clint together, making them all laugh. Bucky went still and silent before Steve even noticed the approaching feet, but they were all staring at the door when their poor server came through.</p>
<p>"Ah, I am Tomasin?" said the sylph, a fey creature with skin like a clear blue sky in winter and hair like windblown clouds that wrapped around their possibly-naked body. Steve tried hard not to look too closely.</p>
<p>Tony took over easily. "Stand down, murderbear," he said, clearly for the server's benefit. "We'd like to go with chef's choice, though I definitely want to make sure there's coffee with dessert. We're all going to need dragon portions, so make sure the courses are plentiful. Any other requests, boys?"</p>
<p>"I'd like some kind of animal protein," said Clint, doing some sort of dexterity trick with at least two peoples' utensils as he spoke. "And plenty of water."</p>
<p>"I'd like to try that drinking chocolate I smelled on the way in," said Steve hopefully. "Maybe first?"</p>
<p>"All of these things are possible," said the sylph, bowing their way out gracefully. "Chocolate to start, and the rest a surprise!"</p>
<p>The doors shut with the softest click, and Steve relaxed again. "So, what are we likely to be fed once we're all hopped up on expensive cocoa?"</p>
<p>"Surprisingly big portions for a place like this, weird magical presentations, a variety of origins but leaning toward local seafood and game, and with you boys in uniform, you'll be happy to know they won't try to serve you anything on the grey-market edge of illegal," said Tony. He still regretted the time he'd almost eaten goblin Tandoori.</p>
<p>"I like all of those things," said Clint cheerfully. "In the circus we ate a lot of small game and pigeon eggs, and sometimes pigeon."</p>
<p>"I think it's called squab when you eat it," said Steve with a wry look. No one had kept pigeons for food when he was growing up, but it had come right back into fashion when the food supply chains had been irrevocably altered by magic. "I hear Central Park Squirrel is pretty popular, too."</p>
<p>"We'll get some more normal things, too, I suspect, just to make up the portion sizes. Pork, chicken, maybe turkey. Probably not beef, unless Fury's patched things up with one of the Texas family holdings." Tony's face was bright and his hands danced as he talked, everything about him mobile and open now that the server was gone.</p>
<p>"Seafood here's pretty good," said Bucky, giving his wings another stretch that ended with them in a slightly more protectively pose, one that looked relaxed but would shield Tony and even Steve, a little, from an attack.</p>
<p>Steve did the same, and then Clint followed, making Tony chuckle. "You boys are gonna make me want to whip mine out, too, and it's not the right day for a sky orgy."</p>
<p>"Will it be?" asked Clint, brightening.</p>
<p>Bucky gave him an amused look. "Not unless Steve says so," he teased.</p>
<p>Steve blushed. "Maybe just give him a job, instead?" he asked, trying not to think about the four of them in flight, <em>in flagrante delicto</em>.</p>
<p>"Hand job, blow job, rim job," said Tony, clearly just baiting him now. "You're gonna have to be more specific, there, sugar beet."</p>
<p>Clint was actually starting to turn pink now, too, but in a very pleased sort of way that made Steve worry he had somehow set himself up to be in an ever-expanding sexual circus rather than a cozy marriage to his old love and a dragon. Which, come to think of it, was already a bit of a circus. </p>
<p>"You know what, you do you, Tony," said Steve with a laugh, running his hand down his face. "But remember, you were trying not to get too greedy with the treasures."</p>
<p>"Aww, now you're spoiling our fun," said Bucky with a smirk for Steve and a wink for Clint. "Don't worry, eyas, you're still pretty."</p>
<p>"I'd object to being called a baby bird, but I'm pretty sure you're all like five times my age," said Clint. "In fact, I should probably be making some protests here about robbing the nest."</p>
<p>That made everyone laugh, and this time Steve heard the sound outside at the same time as Bucky, so they were all quiet and attentive again when the doors opened and Tomasin came in with several trays floating behind them.</p>
<p>"Your drinking chocolate, and some spicy starters to whet your appetites. The red plates are dragon only, while everything else is safe for a standard human?" Tomasin seemed to be fishing for information but Steve just nodded.</p>
<p>"Standard human is safe for us," said Steve. After all, no one would feed infernal, demonic, or cursed food to a human, either, unless they were trying to do harm. "Thank you for asking."</p>
<p>Everything floated to settle in front of them, first the steaming drinks and then an assortment of small plates; Tomasin's control was impeccable despite the cold reception. Everyone got their own servings, Tony's in beautiful burnished red dishes with black decorations like they'd been charred, and the rest of theirs in airy shades of blue and white. The final item settled in the center of the table, a tiny crystal bell so delicate that Steve worried they'd break it.</p>
<p>"Ring when you are ready for the next course, please, gentlemen. I will send someone in with water momentarily." Tomasin bowed their way out, trays floating behind them, and the doors closed again.</p>
<p>"You're gonna need to tone down the murderface, Bucky bear, or we're going to have to tip like kings," teased Tony.</p>
<p>Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes, then looked at the plates. "Do you know what this stuff is?"</p>
<p>"Indeed I do," said Tony. He took a sip of his chocolate and blew out a little stream of smoke that formed into teasing curlicues above his head before it dissipated. "Biggest plate is tuna tartare with puffed rice crackers, probably filler for our voracious appetites." He pointed to where perfect cubes of meat were rolling all around a beautiful sculpture of birds in flight, defying gravity like an Escher painting as they moved. "Standard animation spell. Touching the cracker will stop the motion so you can break it up to eat."</p>
<p>Finding it slightly disconcerting, Steve did so immediately, unable to hold in a laugh when the cubes of raw tuna gave a little jiggle and stuck where they were like so much jello. "Okay, so this is meat for our appetites," he said, cracking off a little and tasting it. It was marinated in something salty and spicy that gave it a surprise kick, but the crunchy cracker helped mute the heat. "What's this one?"</p>
<p>The plate was basically hidden under a cloud of mist, with shapes barely visible through the whiteness.</p>
<p>"That's going to be some kind of protein, probably another fish course, on a bed of Irish mistweed," said Tony. He picked up his chopsticks and gave it a poke, lifting up a curling strand of seaweed that gave off a fall of heavy vapor. "Actually pretty expensive and a tasty treat, if you like this sort of thing." He popped it into his mouth, snorting mist out of his nose before chewing and swallowing.</p>
<p>"I like sushi nori. Is it like that?" asked Steve, hopeful.</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "Yeah, a little. Give it a taste, and if not, Bucky'll eat your portion."</p>
<p>Bucky looked up from scooping a much bigger bite into his own mouth and flipped Tony off.</p>
<p>Steve laughed and looked over at Clint, who was carefully catching the pieces of fish off his rice cracker sculpture without touching the cracker and disrupting the spell. "Okay, will do," he said, though he took another bite of his tuna instead, for now.</p>
<p>Tony winked and pointed at the smallest plate, which held a giant soup spoon with some sort of food sculpture inside. "That is one of their favorite tricks, endless soup. You sip the broth and it never runs out, until you eat the warpshroom that keeps the spell going. So, don't eat the mushroom until you're ready for no more soup. Uh, mine is probably a salamander broth, the fire kind and not the lizard kind. Yours is probably either fish stock or some kind of pork bone broth."</p>
<p>"Very cool," said Steve. "Warpshrooms, those are really edible?"</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "Yeah, they keep them small so you can chew them up, break the warp connection instead of trying to send your tongue to the kitchen. Basically the very baby cultivated version of the giant cave ones. No disappearing through the gill-portal to another dimension or whatever."</p>
<p>"Tony's got some growing in his lab. He keeps trying to figure out how to synthesize the magic with a teleporter technology," said Bucky, sounding exasperatedly fond in a way that made Steve's heart ache for a moment. "He's gonna do it someday, too."</p>
<p>"Someday," said Tony with a shrug. "I've been a little distracted lately, though."</p>
<p>Bucky smirked. "I have no regrets." He ruined the leer he gave Tony by stuffing another mouthful of mistweed into it, though.</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. "You're gonna make me regret wanting to dragon-marry you, with manners like that, Buck."</p>
<p>"You love me," said Bucky, mouth full of food.</p>
<p>Steve laughed. "Okay, last one?" he asked Tony, tapping his chopsticks on the final plate. That one held what looked to Steve like salmon roe nigiri in unusual colors, and he was a little worried about what kind of fish they came from.</p>
<p>"Flavor eggs," said Bucky happily. "It's magic, they taste like what you're craving, kinda. Each spell's a little different."</p>
<p>"Okay, that's pretty cool," said Steve, finally deciding to dig in. He picked up the neon orange one and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, closing his eyes as he chewed. The eggs popped just like the salmon roe they reminded him of, but instead of salty fish flavor, his mouth was flooded with a rich, bright citrus-umami sort of flavor, like orange and soy sauce and the best parts of food off the grill, without really tasting like any specific thing at all. "Mm, wow."</p>
<p>"Glad you like them," said Tony, winking and popping one into his mouth. The orange glowed against his palate before his mouth shut, and a little lick of flame escaped his mouth when he bit down. "Yum, fire magic."</p>
<p>"That's why you get the red plates," said Bucky, nudging him teasingly before turning back to Steve. "Try the mistweed, punk. You'll like it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay," said Steve, pulling one vapor-dripping strand out and slurping it up awkwardly. It was cool in his mouth, and the mist felt ticklish and weird against his palate and up in his sinuses, but it was also full of delicious flavor and a surprising bit of crunch. It had the fishiness he'd been expecting, but muted and drenched in chlorophyll and ozone and mist. "Yeah, you're not getting mine, sorry."</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled and shrugged. "Tony'll buy me more."</p>
<p>"You know it, butter buns," said Tony, leaning over to give Bucky a kiss on his cheek. "Now, Steve, tell me something about you that you'd like me to know, instead of the shameless gossip and embarrassing stories Bucky's been sharing."</p>
<p>Steve shook his head at Bucky's antics, but couldn't hold in a grin. "I like to draw in my spare time. Never really got into painting, aside from those murals, and I have to be careful or I snap my art pencils when I get frustrated."</p>
<p>"Reinforced art-grade pencils as a bonding-gift, check," replied Tony with a wink. "Okay, hawk guy, your turn. Did you volunteer for this?"</p>
<p>Steve bristled a little at the way Tony gestured to all of Clint like he was still a freak at the circus, but fortunately Clint was damned hard to offend.</p>
<p>"I was willing to do just about anything for my big brother back then, so yeah, I volunteered. But I was also eleven, so I'm not sure it counts." He flared his wings lazily, making air currents that stirred their mist and made the cracker towers sway. "I don't really regret it, though, aside from the shoulder aches."</p>
<p>Tony made a considering sound, covering up the look on his face with a big drink from his infinite soup spoon. Steve decided to try that one next, and the broth was something rich and delicious enough to make his toes curl. He must have made some sort of appreciative noise, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by, but he'd been too distracted by the depth and layering of flavors. "Um, this is, really good."</p>
<p>"I'll see if I can't get that same response in another setting sometime," said Tony, full of flirty innuendo. "All right, your turn to ask me something."</p>
<p>"What do you like in bed?" asked Steve, feeling bold and shameless.</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "I like fun things," he said. "I mean, I'm as up for sweet and slow as the next guy, but mostly I like it when we're playing around, whatever that means at the time."</p>
<p>"He likes to be taken outta his head sometimes, too," said Bucky. "Tied and used until he's nothing but endorphins and afterglow."</p>
<p>Tony shot him a wry, embarrassed look. "That wasn't a second date answer, gummy bear."</p>
<p>"Do they still make those?" asked Steve curiously.</p>
<p>Clint grinned. "They do. The carnival used to carry them. They're pretty tasty, in a junk food way." He looked over at Bucky and added, "And please, do go on."</p>
<p>Bucky smirked. "Nah, that's enough for one date. Unless you're gonna give us your greatest hits, little bird."</p>
<p>Clint actually went a little pink. "I haven't got a ton of 'em. Not a lotta people into the wing thing that can also pass the Nat test."</p>
<p>"He's best friends with the Black Widow," explained Steve. "She's picky on his behalf."</p>
<p>"Wait, so if I kept you, I'd get her, too? Damn, now that's tempting," said Tony. "I mean, not for bonding, I know what she is, but just to have around would be pretty great."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I could really keep up with you guys, honestly," said Clint with a shrug. "But I'll keep crashing your dates as long as you feed me."</p>
<p>"Square deal," said Tony. He stole one of the chunks of fish off Bucky's tartare and tossed it in Clint's direction, making everyone smile when Clint caught it neatly in his mouth. "So, since Buckaroo spilled my beans, I think it's your turn to answer your own question."</p>
<p>"I like pleasure," said Steve with a shrug. "I'm not a real fan of pain or anything, uh, gross, but I like fucking and getting fucked and sucking and licking, and fun is pretty good, too. Mostly I like to make my lover feel good."</p>
<p>"I remember you being real oral," said Bucky, nibbling on his food. "I bet you could eat Tony out for hours."</p>
<p>"God, yeah, that ass," said Steve, letting himself imagine it for a minute, just losing himself in the task of making Tony squirm and scream and come. "That is an ass I could worship for days."</p>
<p>Fortunately for their privacy, Bucky, at least, was still paying attention, and he stiffened up and took on a blankly murderous gaze as the door swung inward to admit a pair of cheerful sprites with a jug of water and four goblets. A lemon floated in after them and neatly cut itself into eighths, drifting down to form a simple pattern on a plate that swooped in to catch the slices before they could hit the table. "Water for sirs," said one sprite cheerfully, while the other directed water out of the pitcher and into each glass.</p>
<p>Lemon wedges followed and, when Steve nodded, one squeezed itself and plopped into the liquid, and the other perched neatly on the rim of the glass. Everyone took lemon but Bucky, who intimidated them enough that they barely even asked, before retreating amid nervous giggles.</p>
<p>"Don't scare the help, murder doll," said Tony fondly. </p>
<p>Once the door was firmly closed again, Tony kissed him with all the affection Steve could want for Bucky. A nudge from Tony, and that kiss was coming Steve's way now, with just as much warmth and sweetness as Bucky's lips met his.</p>
<p>When Steve came up for air, Tony was tossing more of Bucky's tuna to Clint with a wicked glint in his eye. "Gonna walk it around the table for me, angel?"</p>
<p>"I suppose it wouldn't be fair to try to go through Clint," said Steve, standing up and shaking out his wings. Rather than walk behind Barton, he went around Bucky, brushing their wings together intimately as he passed. He put one hand on the back of Tony's chair and the other on the table and leaned in kissably close. "I have your order, sir."</p>
<p>"You know where to put it," said Tony, arching up wantonly despite their non-participating audience member, his legs spreading and breath hot against Steve's lips.</p>
<p>Steve gave in and pressed his mouth to Tony's, giving heat back where he'd gotten sweetness, though there was affection lingering in there, too. He wasn't sure how he'd feel for Tony in a few days or weeks or years, but Steve already had affection for him for the way he made Bucky happy, if nothing else.</p>
<p>"Five stars," said Tony with a low, rough laugh.</p>
<p>Steve laughed and kissed his hair, then slipped back behind Bucky and took his seat. "Would taste again," he said, licking his lips. "Spicy, though."</p>
<p>"Well, that's a dragon's job," said Tony with a wink. "Spicing things up."</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled, having gone back to devouring his food. "Now eat up, or I won't get the next course before I'm eighty."</p>
<p>"Sorry about stealing all your fish," said Clint, clearly not sorry at all but a little sheepish anyway.</p>
<p>Bucky shrugged with one shoulder. "Tony'd order me more if I asked. I like the mistweed better, anyway."</p>
<p>Tony took that as a cue and stole a tangle of it off Clint's plate, using magic more obviously this time to make it slither its way into Bucky's open mouth.</p>
<p>Clint chuckled. "Fair enough," he said, making a happy face as he tasted the soup. "Damn, Stark, can we draw out this courtship thing so you can keep feeding me?"</p>
<p>"No," said Bucky, reaching across the table to steal more mistweed, though Steve thought he saw the treat jumping from plate to chopsticks across the last bit of distance, rather than the other way around. "But you can come eat with us later. Steve'll need friends, he's like that."</p>
<p>"You were, too, once," said Steve, feeling a little sad now.</p>
<p>Tony shrugged. "We'll see how he is once he's publicly himself. In the meantime, bird brain and his murder buddy can always come out to play. We'll have quiet time in the tower with the good catering."</p>
<p>That started them talking about food and friends and wandered around things like Steve and Tony's long lives, Clint's modern perspective, and Bucky's time-warped point of view. Steve was always a little surprised to realize the world was still connected enough in some ways for there to be pop culture to reference, though it was very different from when he and Bucky were kids. They ate course after course of magical foods, some a little weird or morbid for Steve's tastes but pretty much all delicious. There had been things like breads that contained hidden bursts of other food in interdimensional pockets, so the insides were bigger than the outsides. They'd even brought a course of marrowbones for Tony to roast personally, with a wicked grin and his very own dragon fire.</p>
<p>When dessert came, it was the most fanciful of all, birds and clouds, dragons and castles all built entirely of edible sweets: marzipan doves that flew into the mouth to melt on the palate; whipped cream clouds that would change shape if you swiped a finger through them, their magic keeping them floating until the last bite was eaten; spires of honey caramel that looked solid but were actually soft enough to eat the same way as the clouds; trees with chocolate trunks and leaves made of magical herbs crystallized in sugar. It was all light and delicious, and plentiful enough that the final coffee course, along with the hot towels that accompanied it, was a welcome respite.</p>
<p>Tony dripped gemstones into the server's bowl, a spell on it counting the value of each as they clinked in and making a ringing sound when he had paid for the meal. He tossed a small bag to Tomasin with a wink and said, "Share it with the others, please."</p>
<p>Tomasin peeked inside and beamed, finally looking happy to have served. "I shall, good sir. You are too kind." They backed out of the door with a bow, leaving it conspicuously open this time.</p>
<p>Bucky had already downed his coffee and was cleaning up, face mask and goggles waiting to go on, and Steve ached to see him again. "Are there more dates before we sign?" asked Steve.</p>
<p>"This one's not over yet," said Tony with a wink. "We're gonna fly for a little bit and talk, but no, I don't think there needs to be."</p>
<p>"Aww, no more free food," said Clint, but he was grinning as he said it. "I guess I'll have to make sure Cap remembers he likes me enough to invite me over after the honeymoon."</p>
<p>"I think we can manage that," said Steve, ruffling his hair. "Make sure Nat knows she's your plus one."</p>
<p>Tony's face did something at that, but he shrugged. "Sure, why not. I have nothing for the Black Widow to get offended by. We'll eat up on the penthouse terrace, watch the world go by."</p>
<p>"Good," said Bucky, but Steve could tell what he meant. "Now, let's go before someone tries to talk to you."</p>
<p>"Any of us," said Clint, with a smirk to show he knew he would be last on the list of anyone in a place like this.</p>
<p>Steve sighed. "Yeah, I think I see a few hopeful faces." He stood up and straightened his uniform, fluffed out his wings, and strode for the exit.</p>
<p>He heard them coming along behind him, so he didn't bother to look, confident in Bucky's ability to herd cats and get them all gathered at the balcony that served as an entryway. Tony took the lead here, wings snapping out behind him with a magic that still took Steve's breath away. He took off gracefully, followed by a glaring Bucky, a wobbly Clint, and finally Steve as rear guard, checking sight lines and trying to make sure no one was going to take a potshot at them once they exited the protection spells around Spiretop.</p>
<p>Clint's flying evened out as it always did once he got his brain to accept that he was using limbs it didn't want to admit he had, and Tony took them swooping out over the city and towards the ocean.</p>
<p>Steve let himself relax, riding on the wind and the leylines, feeling the way they both swirled in currents and flows over New York. Steve had found those new senses almost as hard to adjust to at first as his wings, but whatever divine force had been instilled in him stuck around long enough to let him settle into it all until he knew, now, to avoid the downdraft next to the squat dwarf citadel and ride up over the old Flatiron building instead. There was magic through there that kept him going even when the air got cooler out by the water, and he pulled up next to Clint when they came to a stop.</p>
<p>"You doing okay?" asked Steve.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm full of magic and food both. I'll be all right for a while," said Clint. His face did something strange when a platform rose up out of the water and Stark touched down on it, a tiny island of magic in the middle of the ocean. "Or there's that."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't want your archer to get tired," said Tony, gesturing. Bucky touched down, too, but he faced outward instead of inward, standing at Tony's back with undisguised protectiveness.</p>
<p>Steve landed, helping Clint get his bearings, and then came over to plant a kiss on Tony. "Thanks, babe."</p>
<p>"My pleasure, apparently," said Tony with a chuckle. "So, Pepper tells me she's brought in a djinn lawyer to clean up the last of the muck in the contract, but they keep trying to slip in new hooks every time we get the last ones out. Apparently neither my dad nor Fury want either of us totally off the leash."</p>
<p>"Wow, really? I heard a lot of djinni went into contract law, but that's gotta be costing you." Steve couldn't help but be impressed, glancing over to see Clint had made his expression carefully blank.</p>
<p>Tony shrugged. "It'll be worth it in the long run, and I have a pretty good hoard for my age already. Anyway, so, there are three points they're really sticking on, and I wanted to get your opinion."</p>
<p>"All right, hit me," said Steve, dragging his thoughts away from the larger world and back to the strategy of his own small future.</p>
<p>"Fury, for reasons we still can't figure out, really wants to be able to get first bid on some of my inventions, even though I've never done weaponry except as Howard's assistant." Tony ticked that one off on his finger. "Second, my dad is really eager to keep his option for my first egg negotiation, which is honestly not uncommon for dragon parents, and I'm inclined to let him have that one. Third, Fury wants to be able to call you up in the event of a major emergency, and bring your spouse or spouses into the fold, too. That one is a hard no from me, but he weasels it in somewhere new every time we pluck it out, so it's clearly big."</p>
<p>Clint shifted next to him, and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "There's been gossip," he began, awkward and unsure.</p>
<p>"Go on," said Steve, moving behind Clint to work on his shoulders, which were climbing up to his ears and probably sore as heck from keeping up.</p>
<p>Clint groaned. "No fair," he said, but he didn't sound upset to be persuaded. "Fury got a divination. Cap's name came up. He's gonna need you."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm going to need the details of that," said Tony. He was taking on a harder-edged look, eyes going slitted and teeth sharp, scales glittering in the sun around his face. Beautiful and dangerous. "Who would know?"</p>
<p>"Nat will know," said Steve, rewarding Clint by continuing the backrub. "If it's a good reason, we can try to negotiate for a single instance, a voucher he only gets to call in once."</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "I'll get a divination done, too. I should have, anyway, but they always end up in the gossip, no matter how private it is."</p>
<p>"Prophecy wants out," said Bucky darkly. "That's why it weasels its way into the prophets' heads in the first place."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to an oracle," said Tony with a huff. "I'm gonna hit up the trickster witch. He can be a dick, but his magic is sharp and he won't pull his punches if it's bad news."</p>
<p>"I like his brother," said Steve. "Thor fights on the border with us sometimes, or he did back when there were all those bandits."</p>
<p>"Sending you and Thor after bandits was like sending a troll to kill a pixie infestation," said Clint with a snort. "Half of them surrendered as soon as you offed their leader."</p>
<p>"You know they're shield-brothers, right?" asked Tony, one eyebrow raised. "That's really different than brother-brothers."</p>
<p>"More like you and me," said Bucky. "They were foster brothers, though, right?"</p>
<p>"Right," said Tony. "But not actually related, and they left both families to live in New York. Their dads weren't so into the ageless love thing."</p>
<p>"Well, that explains some shit," said Clint with a laugh. Steve dug in and he moaned and laughed. "They're less kinky than I thought, at least."</p>
<p>"You knew they were, were together?" asked Steve, voice going a little high.</p>
<p>Clint cracked up. "Yeah, Cap, I knew they were lovers. I caught them out a time or two. No one expects me to have the eyes along with the wings."</p>
<p>Tony nodded, and Steve could tell he was already re-evaluating Clint, hopefully in a good way. "Right, anyway. Do you object to letting my dad have, say, 12% of an opinion on my future offspring?"</p>
<p>"This is gonna be in, like, 200 years or something, isn't it?" asked Steve, laughing a little to try to hold back the small panic that was the thought of living a dragon's age.</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "Usually around then, yeah. Might be as little as 80 or so, but that's unlikely. Okay, so, divination, spying, and all that good stuff before we sign." He pulled some more message capsules out of a pocket that was definitely too small for them, and Steve stepped around to swap them for the two Steve had used and recharged.</p>
<p>"It's a plan," said Steve. "Let's meet at Sam's in two days? Midafternoon?"</p>
<p>"Should be doable," said Tony. "Loki's likely to ask for some big favor regardless, so I might as well impose on his schedule."</p>
<p>The water began to move smoothly upward, lifting them on Tony's magic rather than making them take off under their own power. "Brace for it, eyas. And talk to me when this is all done about finding you a flying instructor and a good integration specialist."</p>
<p>"I, um, sure?" said Clint, bending his knees and flaring out his wings, clearly not really understanding what was about to happen.</p>
<p>Steve grabbed Clint's upper arm and readied his own wings and magic both. "Ready."</p>
<p>"Now," said Tony, and the water fell away beneath them, leaving them literally high and dry. A breeze wafted up under them, warm and humid in a way that told Steve it was Tony's magic, too, and Clint only dropped a little before catching himself and getting his bearings.</p>
<p>"We'll part ways here," said Tony. "Bucky, get your smooches in. I like it when you've got Steve all over you."</p>
<p>Bucky swooped up to Steve and shoved his goggles up and mask down. "Lay it on me, punk, you heard the man."</p>
<p>"Our husband to be, I guess," said Steve, tugging him in so their bodies were flush, magics merging to hold them up together with lazy wingbeats. "Wouldn't wanna disappoint him."</p>
<p>Steve met his lips, felt his body, tasted the familiar and the new, teased out the smell of him, the leather and feathers and skin, the feel of the magic he'd never had before that was like a hot caress against Steve's own wings. Bucky felt amazing in his arms, and his kisses were skilled and eager, banked passion that promised to burn them both to cinders someday, in the best of ways.</p>
<p>He was vaguely aware of Clint and Tony talking, but the feeling of Bucky's legs tangling with his, of Buck's hands, one magic and one flesh, grabbing his ass, those pushed the thoughts right out of his head. He pressed against Bucky's hips, layers of cloth and leather and magic keeping it from being more than a vague instinct, a teasing pressure. "Buck, god, I can't wait to get you back."</p>
<p>"Missed you so much," said Bucky, kissing him one more hot, hard time. He pulled back in time to hear Clint saying something about a fair offer, and then Bucky floated away and most of Steve's heart went with him.</p>
<p>"Missed you more, asshole," said Steve, licking his lips and swallowing when Tony kissed the taste of him from Bucky's lips. "So, offer?"</p>
<p>Clint chuckled. "I guess he's going to have to staff the tower once it's his, and wants to see about buying off my contract and stealing me and Nat away from Fury."</p>
<p>"That'd be good for you," said Steve, nodding. "Or at least, it seems like it. Maybe wait until we've seen he's not some dragon Bluebeard with a taste for hot wings."</p>
<p>Clint snort-laughed inelegantly, but they were still grinning when Tony turned his attention back to them. </p>
<p>Tony's face did a whole dance of irritated eyebrow-raising as he said, "Angelcakes, you're really not to my taste. I prefer food that doesn't sass me, for one thing."</p>
<p>"Just making sure, hot stuff," said Steve with a wink. "Part ways here?"</p>
<p>Bucky nodded. "More secure," he said, fitting his uniform back in place. "We'll be in touch."</p>
<p>"Soon," promised Tony, eyes soft under the glint of acquisitiveness.</p>
<p>"Soon," promised Steve. He gestured to Clint, and they headed back to the Triskelion, leaving the love of his life and his future mate behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the date! Since Fury and Howard are rushing things, there's not more gifts or dates to come, but there is definitely more sex. ;) And yes, y'all called it, Clint &amp; Nat are gonna get folded into the family, albeit in a non-sexy way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are such a showoff," said Bucky, pulling Tony in for another kiss as soon as they were far enough from Steve and his sidekick. "You should definitely hire that hawk kid, though, he's hurting and it's a damn shame Fury won't fix him."</p>
<p>Tony melted into him, entirely languid and sweet now that they were alone, trusting in Bucky to keep them aloft and on some sort of useful course. "I will, if it'll make you both happy," he said, sounding far too honest. After another very hot kiss, he said, "Let's get home so I can ravish you again."</p>
<p>Bucky growled teasingly. "Who says you're going to do the ravishing, kitten?"</p>
<p>"Just because cats are like dragons," said Tony, all adorably indignant, "doesn't mean you can call me kitten."</p>
<p>He rubbed his nose against Tony's. "I can make you purr like one," Bucky teased.</p>
<p>Tony smirked and kissed him again, hotter and even more dominant, much more so than usual, giving Bucky an inkling of what he wanted. "I'd rather make you scream today, raven wings."</p>
<p>"Oh, I know you mean it when you call me that," said Bucky, breath catching. Tony only used certain pet names when he was in the mood to become a beautiful monster and make use of Bucky's strong, willing body. "Take me home and take me to bed, then, dragon."</p>
<p>Tony growled softly and his body rippled against Bucky's, clothing sliding away to wherever it went when a dragon transformed. Tony expended a tingle of magic to keep the panties on, to expand them to his new, larger size, the pouch in front straining even so. Tony's body, minus the soft underbelly, was covered in a beautiful pattern of red and gold scales. Even his skin was dusted golden over the human olive, shimmering in the blue light of the Arc Stone. His hands had blunt-tipped claws, and his mouth was full of teeth just sharp enough to make biting a dangerous game.</p>
<p>Bucky loved every moment of it, of course.</p>
<p>Tony could have battle-sharp teeth and claws, if he chose, but he had such fine control that he kept everything dulled to keep from really hurting his lover, with just enough point that the possibility, the adrenaline-rush thrill, was still there.</p>
<p>Tony's face was a beautiful mix of familiar and alien, bright gold scales along the cheekbones, eyes amber and slitted, a pattern of larger red scales making eyebrows and, much to Bucky's amusement, the shape of his goatee. His mouth was soft and mobile like a human, face mostly the same but elongated, mouth thrust forward just a little, eyes larger and wider. Gorgeous red horns replaced his hairline, and a ridge of spines ran down his skull and back to the long, prehensile tail that sat above an ass just as beautiful as ever. His legs were thick and muscular, toes tipped with their own blunt claws, and everything was covered in those intricate patterns of red and gold like he'd been painted by an artist in love with fluid motion, with fire and water and everything that flowed.</p>
<p>Bucky tucked himself into Tony's embrace, feeling small and protected, and not so incidentally covering the blue glow of the Arc Stone where it sat in Tony's breast. Tony nipped gently at his ear and flew them to the tower with heavy wing-beats, completely ignoring the spectacle they made as a half-shifted dragon in purple panties carried his supposed bodyguard like he was either mate or prey. At these heights, there wasn't generally anyone to see them, and the seagulls and pigeons didn't much care.</p>
<p>It had taken some time, on both their parts, to really enjoy Tony topping Bucky, dominating him, taking him. But now that they'd gotten over any guilt about it, it was a welcome reprieve. Bucky had spent so long not having any will of his own that it was still sometimes exhausting to make decisions all day. Tony took that burden of choice on himself and gave Bucky back pleasure and safety and love, all things he'd been without for decades before he was Tony's.</p>
<p>He might be free of his magical chains, but Bucky belonged to Tony more surely than he'd ever belonged to his old masters.</p>
<p>Bucky nuzzled up the still-tender skin along Tony's throat and mouthed at his pulse, feeling the heat of him below the surface. He was aware of them approaching the tower, but most of his concentration was on the rub of his cock against Tony's stomach, the tease of silk inside his own uniform, the hardness pressing into his thigh as Tony's erection strained to get where it belonged. Bucky splayed himself out like an offering when Tony tumbled him to the bed, legs and wings spread invitingly, arms going overhead and crossing at the wrists.</p>
<p>"Mine," growled Tony. He sent Bucky's clothing away with another push of that impressive dragon magic and growled at the sight, extra-long tongue licking possessively over Bucky's nipples, his stomach, his jaw. </p>
<p>They kissed again, and Bucky sighed out, "Yours." One of Tony's hands gripped his wrists, strong enough like this that Bucky might have to struggle to get away, if he'd ever intended to get away again.</p>
<p>"I'll share you with Steve," said Tony, breath hot on Bucky's face, eyes intent, "but only when he's mine, too. You're my treasures, my hoard. Mine!"</p>
<p>The snarl that followed went straight to Bucky's core, melting any resistance or protest that might have lingered, turning him into nothing but warm, pliant submissiveness and need. "Yours, yours, yours," he chanted, writhing upward, trying to get more contact, trying to spread wider, to offer himself more fully. He tilted his head back, eyes hooded and throat bared, and let his mouth drop open invitingly, every part of him ready to be taken.</p>
<p>Tony growled and kissed him hard, rubbing against him, the silk vanishing between thrusts like the rest of their clothing had. Bucky loved Tony's dick like this, the rich red at the tip and the way it went a rosy gold along the shaft and heavy-hanging balls. He often suspected that Tony had sculpted it to his own tastes, rather than having some natural shape, because it had a triple ridge around the crown, letting him drive Bucky wild even before it got deep inside. There was another set of ridges near the base, and a pattern of soft spikes along the shaft that would tease at his insides, rub over his prostate relentlessly, whether he was taking Bucky from in front or behind.</p>
<p>Tony's dick was big, but not so big Bucky couldn't handle it, couldn't shove his mouth down over it or take every inch inside him, even though it felt like any longer or wider would break him.</p>
<p>Being filled to the edge of breaking, though -- that made Bucky feel owned like nothing else, and in only the good ways.</p>
<p>"Tony, please, please!" Bucky moaned, struggling just enough to give Tony a reason to pin him down with all that beautiful muscle, scales and skin and the tingle of the Arc Stone's magic against his sensitized skin. Even his metal arm could feel it now that Tony had given him a better one, not as well as his flesh body but good enough for this.</p>
<p>Tony leaned in and whispered the magic words, the ones Bucky kept trying to learn, into his ear, and Bucky felt himself tingle, felt his ass hot and wet and open. Tony's magic was thorough, the liquid he conjured so silken and smooth, that it always surprised him when that big cock still took work to shove inside him.</p>
<p>The tip of it was more pointed than a human's cock, but it was perfect for opening Bucky wide, for pushing past that first resistance and making him cry out as the ridges bumped over his sensitive opening. Tony paused there to tease him, running one hand with its smooth claws down his front, gripping his cock, so small in that big fist. "Such a good boy for me," he said, and then pushed in deeper.</p>
<p>The pleasure, the pressure, was relentless, and Bucky shuddered and let go of a little more of his guardedness, his worry, his resistance to being anything but Tony's. The protrusions, hard under satin-soft skin, made Bucky moan and writhe as they widened his stretched body even further, as they rubbed at his prostate, as they caressed parts of him he hadn't even known could feel so good before Tony had shown him. Finally the biggest, widest part was past and those ridges at the base were inside, tugging at him when Tony shifted his hips, caressing as he tightened involuntarily.</p>
<p>"You take me so beautifully," growled Tony, pupils blown wide and teeth bared ferally. "Will your Steve like this, too, do you think? Will he surrender, let me open his body, let me possess every part of him?" Tony rocked his hips just enough to slide in and out, ridges teasing at Bucky's rim over and over, a bare inch of friction that made him whimper.</p>
<p>Tony let go of his wrists and grabbed his thighs, then slid his hands up to Buck's ankles, folding him practically in half so that long tongue could snake down and lick where they were joined, could tease his balls, lick his cock. "I'm going to fill you so full tonight, gonna fuck you until neither of us can move."</p>
<p>"Please," moaned Bucky, staying where he'd been put now, a vessel for everything Tony wanted to fill him with.</p>
<p>"Yes," said Tony, looking smug and possessive and monstrously, inhumanly beautiful. Bucky shuddered.</p>
<p>Tony pressed his advantage, tongue sliding over Bucky's dick again, hips thrusting in bigger motions now, driving Bucky to the edge faster than anything. Bucky was so deep in his head that coming was just another sensation on a wave of them, another reason to cry out and keep going, and Tony's rhythm didn't slow one bit even as he licked up every bit of Bucky's seed.</p>
<p>Things started to blur and run together after that; Bucky's body could experience a lot of orgasms before even his stamina was expended, and a half-shifted Tony had enough staying power to wear him down and wear him out. Tony roared when he came and that flood of hot-hot-hot inside him, the vibration over his skin of the sound and magic, it was enough to tip him over the edge for a second time. He mewled when Tony kept going, and found himself laughing as the world tilted and moved until he was riding Tony instead, wings stretched behind him and ass stretched over that fat, perfect cock as his own body weight pushed Tony deeper inside.</p>
<p>Bucky rode him like that, snuggled into his lap when he sat up, let himself be taken from behind, let Tony fill him and fill him with his huge dick and his hot seed, let Tony drag orgasm after orgasm out of him, with pleasure and touch and even magic for the last one, a spark right to his balls that got a final trickle of seed from him as Tony spilled into him once more. Tony's come was always so warm inside of him, a lingering heat that was so different from the core of ice he'd once carried everywhere. </p>
<p>He drifted off to sleep draped over Tony's big, strong body, pressing tingling kisses to the Arc Stone and mumbling words of love and devotion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did so much googling to decide what Tony's dragon dick looked like, y'all. SO MUCH. There are a LOT of artisan dildo crafters out there doing the devil's work, and it's fucking awesome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki's home was inhospitable to anyone who didn't belong there; fortunately, Tony had called ahead and made arrangements, so the various bog-beasts that lurked in the water around his tree-<em>cum</em>-cottage left them alone. Not even insects bothered them as they touched down on a rickety-looking dock balanced between two tree roots, hidden stabilizing spells keeping it steady when they landed. Tony folded his wings away, giving a stretch to settle everything -- he'd ended up spending the night in his half-shifted form, and his subtle body was always a little reluctant to stay squished in his human-sized package afterward.</p>
<p>"You should get a suit tailored for your other form," said Bucky. "Make everyone wonder what they're missing out on."</p>
<p>Tony snorted. "Sorry, Chucky, some things are only for you and Steve to fully comprehend."</p>
<p>"Glad to know you weren't just winding me up about that," said Bucky, his voice holding the smirk his mask hid. "I can't wait to see him while he feels that for the first time."</p>
<p>"Feels what?" asked Loki's cultured voice, a smirk on his fine-boned features.</p>
<p>"Things man was not meant to know," said Tony, snarking right back. He turned to see Loki lounging in the doorway, wearing robes in black and green and gold, his long hair perfectly styled despite the breeze making Bucky's hair a flyaway mess. "Thank you for making time to see us."</p>
<p>"It's not often I get the chance to do a favor for a dragon," said Loki, pushing himself to stand fully. "Follow me. We'll have tea and discuss your inquiry."</p>
<p>They passed under an arch of tall tree roots and into a polished wooden parlor, the space odd where it was shaped by the tree, but still warm and homey. There were other archways, and stairs going up into spaces above them, but everything they needed was in this room already. A tray of tea with three cups sat on a beautifully carved table, three heavy chairs with green velvet cushions surrounding it and a velvet bag set to one side. Loki sprawled elegantly over the most ornate of the chairs, and Tony took one of the others, gesturing Bucky to sit.</p>
<p>"He doesn't have to pretend here. Everything within the confines of my parlor is confidential," said Loki. "I'll even throw in him sassing you on the dock."</p>
<p>Tony snorted. "Give him a break, his brains aren't quite back yet from being fucked out last night."</p>
<p>Bucky rolled his eyes, but he was grinning goofily when he took off the mask and goggles. "No use hiding stuff from diviners. They always know."</p>
<p>Loki's eyes first went distant, and then his pupils expanded and cheeks flushed. "That's a lot to know," he said, giving Tony a decidedly speculative look. "Unfortunately I'm also aware that you're not up for sharing, more's the pity."</p>
<p>"I don't want to end up fighting Thor for your honor, anyway," said Tony with a laugh. "It's good to know our secret's safe for now. We're nearly ready to go public with his rehabilitation."</p>
<p>Loki gestured lazily and the teapot began to steam, then tilted to pour itself. Tony could sense that the tea was coming from elsewhere, but he didn't bother to send his magic out to find the kitchen. He and Bucky were immune to most poisons, and this had no tinge of curse magic or taint of pollution about it, anyway. </p>
<p>The cups floated first to Bucky, then to Tony, and lastly to Loki himself, but Loki pointedly sipped first. "Thor isn't the sole owner of my arse, much as he might like to think so."</p>
<p>"Tony owns mine, and I'm fine with that," said Bucky with a shrug.</p>
<p>Tony willed himself not to blush, but instead threaded his fingers with Bucky's. "I take good care of it, at least," he teased, not wanting the conversation to move in that direction too seriously. That wasn't what they were there for, after all.</p>
<p>Bucky sipped, closing his eyes to concentrate on the taste of the tea, the feel of it on several levels. He nodded to Tony when it proved harmless, then turned to Loki, his tone even as he said, "I noticed you failed to name a price for this divination."</p>
<p>"The price depends on the question," said Loki, sounding just as calm.</p>
<p>Tony tasted the tea, a grassy green with some toasted notes that he thought might be Japanese. "It's about my upcoming arranged marriage with Captain America."</p>
<p>Loki's eyebrows went nearly to his hairline. "That's gossip I'd not yet heard."</p>
<p>"Fury and Howard must be keeping it quiet," said Tony with a shrug. "They have things they each want, but for some reason they keep sliding clauses in to allow Fury to force-hire Steve and I, and even the Winter Soldier is named in this latest draft. I need to know what's coming that they think they'll need the three of us for." He sipped again, drinking in the quiet, the years of tradition threading through the simple brew, the centuries of cultivation in the plant's genes, the hands that had harvested, the sun and heat that had dried and lightly roasted the leaves.</p>
<p>Loki looked thoughtful. "Vague, but doable. Anything looming large enough to get Fury and your father in agreement would be surrounded by portents." He sat up and set his teacup down, mostly drained. "I would like Thor to have a more permanent position in the city, so he's around more."</p>
<p>"You'll be less likely to come after my dragon if you've got your own dick on tap," said Bucky crudely.</p>
<p>Tony wondered at him prodding the witch, but didn't interfere yet.</p>
<p>Loki snorted. "I suppose that's true. Is that something you can arrange for me?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," said Tony. "I'll be restaffing the tower once Howard clears out, but would that be enough for Thor? The security there is mostly magical, but we do get occasional incursions." He set his teacup down, too, one sip remaining just as Loki had left.</p>
<p>"Perhaps, perhaps not," said Loki with a sigh. "I guess your personal bodyguard duty is taken, twice over once you've got the good Captain with you."</p>
<p>Tony shrugged expressively. "So, pick a different favor, but I'll keep Thor in mind for the future."</p>
<p>Bucky added his own cup to the table. All three were resting in circles of inlay, sitting atop a rune seemingly chosen randomly, though Tony could feel the magic starting to rise in the room. Loki snapped his fingers and the tray and pot vanished, exposing the central pattern, a divination circle full of very interesting symbology. Tony committed the entire arrangement to memory, dredging up the runes hiding under their cups, and then let it go and sat back, hands folded over his stomach as he waited for Loki's theatrics to produce results.</p>
<p>Loki picked up the bag and thrust in his hand, drawing out objects he scattered negligently over the table with a flick of his wrist and a muttered word. He repeated the action three times, tucking the bag at his side when he was done. "As you are both involved, join hands with each other and me," he said almost irritably, eyes fixed on the pattern in the circle.</p>
<p>Tony could already see the edges of something, but divination wasn't his talent, so he couldn't tease out anything more than what he already knew -- something big was coming, and sooner than he'd expected.</p>
<p>Bucky's hand was cold in his, but the metal warmed quickly to his touch. Loki's was soft and dry but felt as though he'd just set down a full teacup, blood-hot and tingling with magic. When Bucky completed the circuit, it sent power shooting through them both and then back to Loki, who fed it into the circle with a low chant. His eyes glowed brilliant green and the ends of his hair curled upward, static charge filling the air as much as the aether.</p>
<p>Tony felt the last of it trickle down his arms and into Loki, but he held on, mindful of the delicacy of such spells. He gave Bucky's fingers a squeeze, getting one back, though his gaze stayed fixed on Loki's pale face.</p>
<p>"Something big is coming," said Loki, chanting turning smoothly to speaking. "An army from elsewhere. If we do not all do our parts, many more will die. We will die. We must be nine, or we will be lost."</p>
<p>Loki blinked, and the spell was broken. He sat back, fingers sliding out of their grips lingeringly, eyelids fluttering. "Well, that sucks."</p>
<p>Bucky snorted a laugh. "It doesn't sound great," he agreed.</p>
<p>Tony sighed. "All right, you said we, so that means us three and you two, which is five. Hawkeye and Black Widow make seven, so we just have to figure out who eight and nine are."</p>
<p>"You know them both," said Loki. "One of them is a monster?"</p>
<p>"That'd be Banner. He'll do it," said Tony, projecting more certainty than he felt, though Banner had yet to fail him when he was truly needed. "I'll have to see who makes nine, then. Sam might know someone. Or it could be Rhodey. He's still out on diplomatic missions for Lord Fury, though."</p>
<p>Loki nodded. "If I met them, I'd know for sure. The spider and the hawk sound right. After you're wed, we'll all meet up at your tower."</p>
<p>"We'll do that, and then present ourselves to Lord Fury. He might already have a list, for all we know. That fucker's secrets have secrets." Tony sat up, slapping his thighs gently. "So, what's the damage, kiddo?"</p>
<p>"I'm older than you," said Loki, but he looked amused instead of angry. "Unfortunately, I think we're all going to have to forgo payment in favor of cooperation if we hope to survive this. The unfavorable outcome went especially poorly for me."</p>
<p>"You don't wanna end up a prisoner, pretty thing like you," said Bucky, standing up and stretching, arms and legs and wings, no shame at all.</p>
<p>Tony did the same, stretching his wings into the magic-charged space and then folding them against his back rather than vanishing them. "I'll send a gift basket. You look like you could use some treats."</p>
<p>"Chocolate for me, honey candies for Thor, please," said Loki, lounging in his seat like a spoiled cat now. "We both prefer mead or honeyed wine to drink."</p>
<p>"I'll toss in some fresh fruit," teased Bucky, putting his goggles and mask back on. "You're too pale."</p>
<p>"I am just the right amount of pale," protested Loki, but Tony could tell he was pleased. </p>
<p>Though seers were often given lavish gifts, as though the future could be bribed, a basket of treats from someone like Tony would contain things out of even Loki's daily reach. Tony just wanted to make sure the mercurial man would cooperate in keeping them all alive. </p>
<p>"You're a pretty pretty princess," said Tony teasingly, because his mouth did what it wanted, regardless. "We're gonna go, and we'll send that basket over with an invitation to the tower for you and your man."</p>
<p>Loki inclined his head, and Tony took that for as much of a goodbye as they were going to get. They headed out and took off, waiting until they were back in Tony's workshop to make plans. There was apparently a lot to do, and they still didn't know how long they had to do it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Night owls gonna post late at night, but I hope you enjoyed sassy Loki!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was feeling restless and uncertain when he landed in Sam's neighborhood again. He folded up his wings and strolled on the floating walkways with everyone else, peering into all kinds of witchy shops that meant very little to him, despite the magic curled all through his body now. He saw a beautiful crystal geode inside one and ducked through the low doorway, barely fitting though the space inside was airy and welcoming. He was worried it would cost too much, be too dear for him, but the color was exactly the shade of Bucky's eyes.</p>
<p>A tiny person stomped up to him and grumbled something about selling to giants, then proceeded to walk up the air like it had stairs until they were face to face with him. "Well?"</p>
<p>Steve smiled, charmed by the rudeness in a way he couldn't explain. "The geode in the window, the blue one?"</p>
<p>They huffed, gestured, and it floated over to rest in their hand. "Calcite. Soothing. Good for intuition. Doesn't go with your eyes," they said.</p>
<p>Steve smiled softly. "Not my eyes, no," he said. "How much?"</p>
<p>Their eyes narrowed, looking him over. "Ain't got barter?"</p>
<p>Steve shook his head, sighing. "Probably not, no. Everything I've got with me is equipment from Fury's Shields."</p>
<p>Another harrumph. "Three geodes, one gold."</p>
<p>Steve blinked, then nodded. "Um. All right?"</p>
<p>"Agate. Matches your eyes," they said, snapping their fingers. Another geode floated from somewhere in the back, the blue deeper, less grey, more like his own eyes than he'd honestly expected. "More calming, good for communication."</p>
<p>Steve chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's, uh, that's probably good. So red or gold, or, uh, both? For the last one?"</p>
<p>They looked thoughtful, then made another gesture, several stones floating into a line. "Carnelian, for motivation. Agate, again, this one's for protection. Vanadinite, for stamina, persistence. Citrine, for intellect."</p>
<p>"Hm. He's got plenty of smarts," said Steve, and the warm orange-gold one floated away. He looked at the others, and finally it was the egg-like shape of the carnelian that decided him, the play of colors over the surface reminding him of the way light moved on Tony's wings. "That one, thank you."</p>
<p>"Hm," they said, making a dismissive gesture. The last two rejects soared back to their resting places, and Steve fumbled at his belt for the promised gold piece. "Um, can you wrap them up? I can pay for, uh, whatever, I guess?" He never knew how to deal with people who weren't giving or taking orders, and this tiny creature was as intimidating to him as any dozen fighters.</p>
<p>"Extra copper," they said, stomping over to a low counter to pull out bits of soft cloth and a mesh bag. "Bring your own next time."</p>
<p>Steve flushed, but nodded. "Yessir," he said, hoping the honorific wasn't offensive.</p>
<p>They snorted, but didn't protest. Steve moved his wings with great care as he bent down to put the coins on the counter and wait, squatting to meet their height as best he could, conscious of the space he took up. His magic thrummed through him, telling him when he was getting too close to one of the shelves, and finally he ended up spreading his wings upward between the aisles, into the empty space above.</p>
<p>"Useful magic," they said, offering him the full bag. "Too loud, though. Work on that."</p>
<p>Steve nodded, taking his bounty and bowing just a little. "Will do," he said, standing with just as much care and ducking back out into the noisy street. He had no idea what had possessed him to buy the trio of trinkets, but he'd learned to go with his instincts. It wasn't like one gold piece mattered much to him, either way.</p>
<p>He made his way over to the Falcon's Nest, grateful that Sam's doors were both tall and wide enough to admit him with no difficulties.</p>
<p>"Heya, Cap," said Sam with a grin. "Whatcha got there?"</p>
<p>"Oh, um, just some pretty things I saw in a shop," he said, hefting the bag. "I probably overpaid, but it's not like it matters much."</p>
<p>"Oh, now you've gotta share," said Sam. "You want holy coffee, or something else?"</p>
<p>"How about a mocha?" asked Steve. "Uh, light on the holy, please."</p>
<p>"Slightly virtuous mocha, you got it," said Sam. "This on Stark's tab?"</p>
<p>Steve smirked and pulled out another gold. "Add this to his tab and then, yeah, the coffee can come out of that."</p>
<p>Sam laughed and shook his head. "Oh, is that how it's gonna be?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Steve, grinning, feeling himself relax into the magical and physical quiet of the cafe. "That's how it's gonna be."</p>
<p>Sam took the coin and started up the various processes that would make his coffee. "I've got chocolates for energy, for good feeling, and an aphrodisiac. I'm guessing you want the first or the second?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, maybe both?" asked Steve, unsure of himself. "Wait, no, good feeling. I'll get enough energy from the coffee."</p>
<p>"Aww, and here I was hoping you wanted to get hot for us," said Tony, sliding into Sam's space and right on past to give Steve a peck on the lips. "I'll take insight, please, and Buckaroo wants patience."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, suck it, Stark," groused Bucky, but he didn't change his order.</p>
<p>Steve smiled, soft and fond and wistful. "You always did want the future to show up sooner when we were kids," he said. "Remember the one time your parents took us both to Disney World and we saw Epcot together?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to move into Future World and live there," said Bucky, face lighting up with the sweetest smile. "C'mon, punk, let's get a seat. Tony wants to talk to Sam."</p>
<p>"That sounds ominous," said Sam. "Go on, I'll send your coffees with this guy."</p>
<p>Steve tugged Bucky back over to the same little side room they'd been in last time, settling them so they'd share the view of the door, able to shelter Tony with their wings if need be.</p>
<p>He made no effort to even pretend he wasn't listening in, amused when Bucky did the same, the soft murmur of voices easy enough to pick out with his enhanced hearing.</p>
<p>"Do you know anyone besides Banner and," Tony gestured vaguely, "you know, us, that has combat experience?"</p>
<p>"You mean besides me?" said Sam. "Not that mine's real relevant. They decommissioned all our wings when they started malfunctioning on the field."</p>
<p>Rather than being discouraged, Tony lit up. "Wait, you've got experience with the old EXO-7s? Holy shit. There's, like, nobody left that used those last time I asked Fury for test pilots."</p>
<p>Sam's eyebrow went up. "Well, most of us were dead, and I told Fury where to shove his commission, so, yeah."</p>
<p>"Well, if you ever want to try the next iteration out, give me a call. I don't know if it's relevant to what we've got going down or not, but it's relevant to my interests." Tony was still beaming like a kid at Christmas. "Anyway, you or anyone besides you. I got a divination and we're looking to fill out a team roster, but we don't know who the last person is. It's all very do or die."</p>
<p>Sam nodded. "I'll think about it. Who'd you go to?" His hands were working while they talked, assembling coffees that were half potion in their own way, tingling along Steve's senses.</p>
<p>"Loki," said Tony, leaning against the counter and fidgeting with one of the herb bundles there. "I knew he wouldn't sugarcoat it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, no shit," said Sam with a snort. "He wouldn't lie to a dragon, probably."</p>
<p>"Not about this," said Tony. "He's gotta be one of our crew, too. Putting himself in harm's way is hardly a great strategy."</p>
<p>Sam chuckled. "Go kiss your boys, they're looking antsy. I'll think about the wings."</p>
<p>Tony put down the herbs, slapped the counter, then snapped and pointed at Sam with the same hand. "You got it, flyboy." He turned and spread his arms, swanning over to Steve and Bucky with a sheepish grin. "I take it you two caught all of that?"</p>
<p>"Of course we did," said Bucky, when Steve started to look guilty. "Now, I believe kissing was on the menu?"</p>
<p>Tony laughed, gave Bucky a long kiss that looked like sweetness itself, and then turned to give Steve one that was shyer, but still made him ache with wanting, and not just in his pants. "We'll save the day, Tony," promised Steve recklessly. "That's what they made me for, right?"</p>
<p>"They might have changed you," said Bucky, surprising them both with his ferocity, "but your mama made you and you're here for loving me. For us."</p>
<p>Tony grinned, shy and wry at once. "Listen to him, he's smart like that."</p>
<p>Bucky snorted. "I'm just quoting you, dollface. Now go sit down so we can fill Steve in before someone notices he's missing."</p>
<p>"You forgot your coffee," said Sam, looking amused rather than put out as he delivered them. "And I wanna see what Steve bought."</p>
<p>"Oh, right. Um, they're kinda for us, I guess?" Steve pulled the stones out and unwrapped them. "Or, well, you know."</p>
<p>"Pretty!" said Tony, snagging the carnelian egg and peering in at the sparkling raw crystal in the middle. "Mine?"</p>
<p>"That makes this one mine," said Bucky, stroking his fingers over the blue-grey calcite crystals. "They're real pretty, Steve. We can put 'em in the nest."</p>
<p>"They're a good match for you boys," said Sam. "And yeah, you overpaid." He walked off to clean up after their coffees with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Steve blushed, toying with his agate. "I like them. You want them in your, um, nest?"</p>
<p>"It'll be our nest," said Tony with a nod, tucking the egg back in its scrap of cloth and handing it over. "You'll bring them with you."</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Steve, putting all three stones back in the bag. "Yeah, I will." He felt warm in his bones, and hopeful in a way he thought he'd forgotten how. He wasn't in love, but he sure liked Tony when he wasn't getting up in people's faces all fake and showy. More importantly, having Bucky back at his side soothed something he thought would stay broken forever. He squared himself up, picked up his coffee, and asked, "All right, what's the situation?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>things are happening! chapters are posting! the team is coming together!</p>
<p>and just fyi: no, there will not be a big action sequence. if i'd've tried to make myself write fight scenes, this would never have been finished. sorry not sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How's it feel to finally be getting a treasure?" asked Bucky, smirking.</p>
<p>Tony lounged naked in bed, staring resentfully at the elaborate traditional clothing that Howard had sent up for the occasion. "He's not mine yet," Tony replied. "You've still got a chance to be first."</p>
<p>"Nope," said Bucky. "You and I both know it's better that it's him." He was checking his armor over, making sure everything was intact and clean and ready to go, none of the maintenance or protection spells worn thin with use. He was decidedly not stewing in the knot of jealousy that he couldn't even manage to untangle, of Steve and Tony both getting something he wanted so desperately before he could have it.</p>
<p>"Banner'll come by in a few days and we'll get you cured once and for all," said Tony, sounding a lot more sure than Bucky felt. "Then you can have your treasure ceremony with Steve there."</p>
<p>"Will I be with you and him?" asked Bucky, words he'd been afraid to speak before they came spilling out on their own.</p>
<p>Tony smiled softly. "I'd like you to, yeah. It shouldn't draw you in as long as you aren't actually having sex with me during the climax, and even if it did, we'd work through it. I only have to take Steve in to see the elders, no matter what."</p>
<p>Bucky nodded. "You've already got a unique treasure, anyway," he said, gliding naked over to the bed to press a kiss to the Arc Stone, feeling the tingle of its magic against his lips. "I'm okay with being third."</p>
<p>Tony kissed his mouth, in that way he had of starting sweet and ending in charge no matter who was actually on top, a claim and declaration made of lips and tongues and intent. "I won't need a fourth for a long time, anyway."</p>
<p>"So you say," teased Bucky. "You'll pick up the next powerful artifact that catches your eye, and we won't mind unless it tries to get between all of us." Another kiss, this one Bucky's own type of claim, and then he added, "Now come on, we gotta get dressed or we'll be more than fashionably late to your own wedding."</p>
<p>"It's not a wedding," Tony protested, but he got up anyway, ready to let Bucky coax him into some pretty silk and lace to go under the rest. "It's a contract signing."</p>
<p>Tony went silent as Bucky smoothed his fingers over Tony's skin, slid silk stockings up his legs, attached magical garters with clever charmed dragon-head clasps. He pulled up a pretty thong with gold lace flounces on the side and a silk pouch in rich red to hold Tony's bits, giving it a soft kiss and nuzzle to settle everything in place. A matching camisole went on top, the silk gliding over Tony's delightfully sensitive nipples, and providing an extra layer of disguise for the Arc Stone. </p>
<p>Another bit of nuzzling and Bucky stood up with a sigh. "Are you gonna wear pants or a skirt for this?" he asked, going over to the rack where Pepper had all the pieces displayed.</p>
<p>"Hm. Pants, I think. Shield people always seem to find a man in a skirt something to be superior about," said Tony. Bucky helped him into loose red brocade pants, the embroidery on the cuffs heavy with gold and rubies. Next came a tunic to match, mostly undecorated except for cuffs, collar, and hem. A long, sleeveless vest went over that, the entire thing hand-embroidered with spells and symbols, including a portrait of Tony in his adult dragon form on the back. A golden jewelry box contained a selection of pieces from the family hoard that would be passed to Tony as part of his majority. There were rings for his fingers, bracelets for one wrist and a very nice watch for the other, a pair of anklets, and even a cuff for one ear.</p>
<p>"At least Howard's not cheaping out on my inheritance," said Tony, admiring himself in the mirror. "If I've gotta be kicked out of the family hoard, at least he's given me some nice starter pieces."</p>
<p>Bucky kissed his hair and went to put his own clothing on; a pair of black lace panties were his only concession to being his own person. The lace would be just enough of a texture that he could shift, could remember the way Tony's eyes drifted from the mirror and grew hot, the way Tony had been delighted when Bucky asked for lingerie of his own. "You already had some nice starter pieces, and isn't he gonna deliver some number of boxes of goodies to you later?"</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "Yeah, but this is a gift. That was a negotiation. Today's trinkets mean he thinks my goodwill is worth investing in."</p>
<p>"He'd better," said Bucky with a smirk. He finished efficiently buckling himself in and came over with Tony's shoes, delicate silk slippers embroidered to within an inch of their life that symbolized Tony's flight ability as well as his wealth. "Okay, what am I forgetting?"</p>
<p>"The dumb sword," said Tony, going over to the weapons cabinet and lifting out the iron sword he kept there. Extensive spellwork was the only thing that kept it from rusting to nothing. There was silver inlaid along the blade, and a ruby in the hilt, but the main body of the thing was a block of pure iron that Tony had shaped with his own will and magic, a symbol that Stark men were made of iron.</p>
<p>"That thing is so stupid," said Bucky, going to the cabinet and pulling half a dozen other knives out to populate the hidden pockets of Tony's outfit, and holstered his own guns while he was at it. The rest of Bucky's weapons only left his uniform for cleaning or actual use, and were put back immediately after so he'd always have them on hand when they might be needed.</p>
<p>"Yep," said Tony. "But it's a symbol, and while people are distracted by the symbol, I can gut them with this." He strapped it on and slipped a beautiful dagger into the sheath on the other side. This blade was made of tough, sharp glass; he'd crafted it with his mother for his first molt, to show he'd passed from childhood into adolescence.</p>
<p>"That's a more useful symbol," agreed Bucky. "All right, am I bringing any armaments they haven't agreed to allow and will also notice?"</p>
<p>Tony looked him over and shook his head. "Two smaller guns, nothing big, and the rest is well concealed. You're good to go."</p>
<p>"Then let's go before you chicken out," said Bucky, shooting him a wink.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," said Tony, but he stole a desperate kiss before they went to the balcony. His wings unfurled, matching his clothing precisely enough that it was obvious at a glance that everything had been made just for him. "Let's do this."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more clothes porn for the people who loved it. if you hated it, idky you're still reading, it's a thing with me. ;)</p>
<p>tomorrow, a short ceremony, and then soon there will be bonding porn!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the ceremony was as much political as personal, Steve wore his formal uniform. He'd been prepared to fight to keep any of his issued gear, but in the end Fury told him just to keep everything but the weapons and comm gear, so he actually still had a full wardrobe if one counted field and office uniforms as clothing. Everything he was keeping was already boxed up and ready to go; now that he'd made the decision to allow Fury to barter him away like a prize bull, he was eager to get on with his new life.</p>
<p>He was eager to get back to Bucky.</p>
<p>Tony was beautiful, but the shining, exotic creature waiting in the ballroom for them looked about as touchable as a statue of actual gold. He still had his wings out, and his clothing was covered in matching gold embroidery, what looked like real rubies, and made of a red brocade that echoed the texture of dragon scales. Bucky stood behind him like a shadow, mask and goggles in place so he was entirely black except for his shining arm and a tiny strip of skin at his forehead.</p>
<p>Tony was talking to Howard, who was wearing his own outfit styled much like Tony's, though it was iron grey under all the gold. Stark's wings looked both heftier and older that Tony's, something almost ragged about the membranes. They both wore swords, oddly enough, and their faces were as closed off as Steve had ever seen.</p>
<p>Everyone turned when Steve entered, and Howard stepped over to speak to Fury while Clint heaved himself up off the wall and slunk over to take up a position behind Steve to echo Bucky's. "Ready to be someone's ball and chain?" said Clint cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Ready to blow this pop stand," said Steve. "You?"</p>
<p>"If he can get me," said Clint, his shrug a little too casual. "I hear Howard's already vacated most of the tower."</p>
<p>"He's been planning this longer than any of us have been alive," said Steve, shrugging. "Makes sense he'd be ready to get it done."</p>
<p>"You don't know that," said Clint, "Uh, do you?"</p>
<p>"I'm mostly sure." Steve walked them over to where Tony was standing, nodding at him cordially and getting a nod back. "Where are Pepper and Nat?"</p>
<p>"They're going over the paper contracts," said Tony, gesturing vaguely off to one side. "Apparently Fury didn't expect us to demand one last read-through, so refreshments are being sent up."</p>
<p>Bucky just stood, still as a statue aside from his breathing, and Steve had to take a deep breath of his own not to be angry about that, even knowing it was just an illusion.</p>
<p>Steve let out a wry chuckle. "I guess he couldn't resist making me hurry up and wait one last time."</p>
<p>"Gotta get in those last digs," agreed Tony.</p>
<p>Before that could turn into anything, Howard came and collected Tony, Bucky shadowing them as they found as much privacy as they could get. Someone handed Steve and Clint glasses of juice, and they fell into the bored banter of soldiers everywhere, easy and meaningless. The time passed slowly, but eventually Pepper and Natasha -- both in deadly-looking formalwear of their own -- came out with the contracts.</p>
<p>"They are as the last approved copies," said Nat, and Pepper echoed the sentiment. The documents, elaborately made magical contracts on scrolls, were laid down on the table at the front, and an officiant of some sort stepped up and began to speak.</p>
<p>"Gentlepersons, we have gathered here today for a treaty of powers and a union of persons. Anthony Stark will take Steven Grant Rogers for his bonded treasure, and through the contracted agreements, Lord Fury and Howard Stark will further this goodwill with their own alliance." The seer threw out a handful of shining stones onto the table, some of them tumbling over the contracts but somehow none ending up on the floor. A tingle of strange magic swept through the room, and he nodded. "The auspices for this match are favorable. I do so witness and notarize this union."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr. Laufeyson," said Fury, stepping forward and picking up the first pen.</p>
<p>Howard did the same on the other side, and they switched sides, each signing both contracts. It wasn't until they completed the second signature that their names flared with magic, burning into the contract and binding them to the agreement. Steve stepped forward and did the same, feeling the bindings on his own being shift and change, some things falling away while others rose up as he traded his service to Lord Fury for a much more personal union with Tony. Instinctively, he gathered up Tony's hands and kissed him softly, sealing their own promises to each other.</p>
<p>Tony smiled up at him. "Come on, treasure, let's go get you claimed," he said. "Fury, I'll send over that offer I was talking about."</p>
<p>"I'll take it under consideration," said Fury, looking as blankly grumpy as ever. He shook Steve's hand and said, "It's been an honor and a pleasure working with you, Rogers. I'll try not to call that marker in lightly."</p>
<p>"You'll do what you have to do, when it's needed," said Steve. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm done waiting."</p>
<p>He pulled Tony away, Bucky following, and the three of them went right out the ballroom window together with no regard for propriety. Steve let the wind lift him, let Tony guide him and Bucky guard him, and headed for his new home with a surprisingly light heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>all your angels are belong to Tony, or something something meme from the actual decade we're in... XD porn tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, tour first, or straight to the boudoir?" Tony's wings were still out, and he fidgeted with the edge of his tunic while wind tousled his hair. They were high up, on a wide balcony at the top of the tower which doubled as a landing platform for the select few who could pass through the upper wards.</p><p>"Where will Bucky be?" asked Steve, his voice still the firm, commanding one he'd been using during the ceremony.</p><p>Bucky shed his goggles and mask and grinned. "Right there with ya, babe," he said, swooping in for a kiss of his own. "We can't be touchin' when he does the actual bond, but otherwise, I'll be there."</p><p>Tony let them have their moment, but then he sauntered up and shoved himself into the embrace. "Let's fuck first, and have the tour while the bond settles. That way there's time for your things to be delivered and unpacked without us."</p><p>"Lazy," teased Bucky, kissing Tony with that achingly familiar affection. "Let's go show this dragon what double divinity feels like."</p><p>Steve's breath caught and he swallowed, then nodded, kissing Tony himself. It was quicker, more of an experiment than a gesture, but Tony didn't really mind. They had all the time in the world to figure each other out now. "Bedroom's this way, loverboy."</p><p>He sauntered off, trusting Bucky to make sure they both followed him into Tony's eyrie on the top floor. Howard had given it to him young, and now Tony understood why -- he'd had time to make it his own before having to share it, to make the tower feel like his lair, something worth keeping in the Stark line, even if it wasn't Howard's directly.</p><p>Tony's rooms were full of light, though all the windows could be magically darkened, with a huge bed taking up most of the top floor, piles of pillows and blankets all over and a heating unit in the floor for when he felt like stretching his form to its fullest. "This is the main sleeping room, though there's a smaller nest down in my workshop. This one's got enough room for me in all my forms."</p><p>Steve blinked. "How big do you get?" he blurted.</p><p>Bucky chuckled. "Gimme the outfit first, Pepper'll skin us if we mess it up."</p><p>"It'd be safe enough until I changed back," said Tony, pretending to be huffy as he complied, letting Bucky put it in the small closet. They didn't do a lot of dressing up here, so most of his clothes were down in the lab, or on the floor below, where Pepper kept track of it all for him. Or, probably some assistant of hers did, which was a thing he might want to know sometime soon.</p><p>Bucky chuckled. "Get yours off, too, Stevie," he said. "We'll want to pounce Tony as soon as he's human again, he's big and sleek and beautiful in his dragon form and it's kinda hot."</p><p>Tony blinked at Bucky, startled. "You. Really? Oh," he said, blushing. "Is that why?"</p><p>Bucky kissed his nose. "Yeah, doll, that's why I always pounce ya as soon as we wake up after we sleep like that."</p><p>Tony let that little glow of praise make him brave enough to keep the lingerie, to step down into the bed pit with a little wink and pretend he wasn't worried that someone from Steve's era would find it weird or offputting. "All right, one transformation, just for my beautiful angels."</p><p>Steve had started stripping, but his hands fell to his sides and his mouth fell open just the tiniest bit.</p><p>Bucky gave him a smug grin. "He loves pretty things for underneath," he said. "It's gorgeous, right?"</p><p>"You're not kidding," said Steve, and a glance showed Tony that he was saluting the lingerie with full approval.</p><p>That gave him the confidence to change, so Tony sent the clothing away and let the bulk of himself back into this world, feeling something inside him stretch with glorious joy at being unconfined, in its true and full shape. He echoed the stretch with his body, wings brushing the ceiling, tail sliding against the wall, but enough room still to work out the kinks in his limbs and back. He gave one full turn and then curled up, face resting on the pillows in front of Steve and Bucky. "Well?" he asked, smoke curling up from his mouth on the question.</p><p>"Holy shit," said Steve, stepping forward and then pausing. "Am I allowed to touch?"</p><p>"You can touch, but it won't be sexy to me like this," said Tony, nodding lazily. "Bucky, get the two of you undressed and show him how to pet me."</p><p>"You got it, gorgeous." Bucky was efficient in stripping himself and Steve both, while Steve's attention was entirely on Tony, stroking one big hand over Tony's nose. Steve's underwear were standard issue military boxer briefs, snug and close-fitting but nothing special, and Tony made a mental note to get him some nice things, too, if he liked them so much. Bucky left his own pretty lace on, but divested Steve of every stitch. "Be careful around some of the scales, they've got sharp edges and Tony doesn't like it when we bleed on him."</p><p>"It's just rude," said Tony, slipping more smoke out and using magic to write 'rude' in the air with it in curling letters. "I know you'll heal, but it's the principle of the thing."</p><p>Steve chuckled. "I'll try to be careful," he said, pressing a soft kiss to one of the thick scales above Tony's eye. "Now, how can our fragile hands pet a big thing like you?"</p><p>"Oh, he likes this," said Bucky, showing Steve the sensitive spots around his horns and ridges.</p><p>Steve caught on quickly enough, putting Tony into a state of purring contentment. Two humans was clearly ideal, as they could each take a side and give him double the petting and scratches. He let the low rumble rise up in his chest, let his eyes go half-lidded and his nostrils smoke gently with the warmth of his satisfaction.</p><p>"Is he purring?" said Steve softly.</p><p>"He can hear you," said Tony, though he didn't actually stop. "And yes, cats are very draconic in some ways."</p><p>"Never say it the other way around," said Bucky, clearly amused by them both. "It's gorgeous, right? Knowing all this power is content to let us pet him. And he'll let us sleep on him sometimes, too, like little teddy bears for a big lazy dragon."</p><p>"You'd be lazy if you required three deer every time you exerted yourself, too," teased Tony, though really this body mostly ran on magic, and the fuel his smaller human body consumed. It all translated somehow, and he wasn't currently curious enough to test out how and why.</p><p>There were other dragons more interested in such squishy magics.</p><p>"Here, come over to this side," said Bucky, from somewhere in the middle of Tony's curled-up body. He stirred himself to look around and see Steve vault easily over him, barely having to use his wings as he let Buck pull him down into the cushions, one of the quilts laid over Tony's side to protect them from his scales. "It's so warm like this, see?"</p><p>"You're a hedonist, too," said Tony, blowing a chain of smoke rings at them both. "You love it when I provide all the body heat."</p><p>"You know it," said Bucky, sounding almost drowsy where he was cuddled with Steve. They hadn't covered up at all, just lazing about against Tony's flank and basking in the heat of him, their beautiful bodies on display. Steve was proportioned differently than Bucky, narrower hips and broader shoulders, though they were both muscular and strong. Bucky was a pure force of nature, a brickhouse of a man with a core of steel. Steve had more grace to his form, though his hands were big enough that Tony wanted them all over his human skin. They both had amazing asses, and Tony couldn't resist leaning down to blow warm, smoky breath over them and flick his tongue out to lick, first across Bucky's lace-clad tush, and then over Steve's buns of steel.</p><p>Bucky laughed and squirmed. "No fair!"</p><p>Steve blushed and hid his face in Bucky's neck. "That really is unfair."</p><p>Tony chuckled. "Well, if you two are done with your nap, we could get on with things. Shall I show you Bucky's favorite form?"</p><p>"That's not true, babe, I like all your forms," said Bucky, pouting as though Tony didn't know how much he loved Tony's half-shift with all the otherworldliness of the big dragon but the sexuality of his human body.</p><p>"There's more?" said Steve, head popping up curiously. "I thought you were, um, one or the other."</p><p>"He's got a half-shifted form," said Bucky, squirming again. "It's real sexy."</p><p>"He's sexy as a human, too," Steve pointed out.</p><p>"I'm right here, you know." Tony licked them again. "You are literally napping on me," he groused, though inside he was preening at the praise.</p><p>"Show him the half-dragon dick," said Bucky with a smirk. "Then he'll understand. Maybe if you fucked me like that, you know, for demonstration purposes?"</p><p>Steve blushed and laughed, a little hysterically. "That would be quite the demonstration. Do we, um, need to move?"</p><p>"You might want to stand," said Tony, shrugging his shoulders and doing another full-body stretch, or as much as he could without completely dislodging his cuddle toys.</p><p>Bucky snorted but helped Steve stand, and Tony sighed and pulled himself inward, sliding into that half-state where he held his draconic powers just barely at bay, but had the sensual qualities of his human body, too. He had skin to feel caresses, all the necessary equipment for enjoyable sex, and strength enough to match even Bucky or Steve's divine enhancements. He didn't have a favorite form, since he was all his forms on some basic level, but he did love the way Bucky's entire being tightened up with longing to see him like this, the way Steve's eyes grew dark and he licked his lips like he saw something tasty.</p><p>"I take it you approve?" said Tony, grinning wide and running one blunt-clawed hand down his body to stroke himself to full hardness so Steve could appreciate the nature of his equipment. He was still wearing the lingerie that Bucky had chosen, and even with the magic that made them expand with his body, his cock had no hope of fitting in the silk pouch when fully hard.</p><p>"You can take that whole thing?" blurted Steve, blushing so delightfully, humanly pink. "I mean, wow. That's. You're."</p><p>"Right?" said Bucky, looking and sounding proud as anything, which made Tony chuckle all low and rumbly. "He's still so pretty but all big and strong now, and let me tell you, that dick is custom-made to feel good."</p><p>Bucky slid behind Steve and snuggled up to him, kissing along his shoulders above the wing-joints where Tony knew he also enjoyed being touched. He teased at Steve's body, getting him fully hard while they both looked their fill of Tony. "And you like sex like this?"</p><p>"I really, really do," said Tony, heat curling in his balls and smoke drifting up from his nostrils lazily. "The sensitivity is different, scales versus skin, but my cock, my ass, all of that is still very, very touchable."</p><p>"And your mouth, doll," said Bucky. "Give him a kiss."</p><p>Tony stepped forward, tail twitching, and pulled Steve in close to his body, naked fronts pressed together. Steve slid his hands curiously up Tony's silk-covered front, over his shoulders, and Tony took that for permission to capture his lips for a heated, greedy kiss. Steve swayed into him, fingers exploring gently while their mouths learned this new, more passionate way of meeting. Blunt fingers caressed the line of scales along Tony's cheekbones, teased at the patterns on his chin and over his eyes, stroked at his horns and found the ridge of spines at the back of his skull.</p><p>Tony dug his fingers into Steve's fine, firm ass and kissed him deeper, sharing the heat of his mouth and the promise of more with every stroke of his tongue. "Bucky could fuck me like this, if you want to play with my cock," said Tony, smug and proud of the little noises of want coming out of Steve's mouth.</p><p>"Can you still open your big mouth that wide, Stevie?" taunted Bucky, already coming up behind Tony and kneeling, nuzzling up under Tony's tail to kiss along the crease of his ass. </p><p>"You don't have to try," said Tony with a chuckle. "Just because Bucky's a size queen..."</p><p>"Oh, I'm gonna try," said Steve, as though Tony's attempt at kindness had been some sort of a dare. "You just make sure you don't fall over."</p><p>"I have wings," said Tony. "Stop thinking like a human, angelfood." He spread his wings wide, and his legs for good measure, using magic to brace himself as much as the lazy motions. Buck's wings created a counter motion behind him, and Steve's mantled instinctively as he knelt, pushing aside the panties that were suddenly very much in the way.</p><p>Tony banished everything so he was naked, nothing but skin and scales for his boys. He whistled up a little gust of air to bring over one of the bottles of lube, catching it with his tail and passing it to Bucky's waiting hand. "Perfect, babe, gonna make you so happy before you even claim him."</p><p>"Good thing I can go all night," teased Tony right back, stroking Steve's hair and shoulders, purring as Steve nuzzled at the base of his cock, licking at the scales, at his balls and shaft. "Whatcha think, divinity?"</p><p>"I think it's perfect," said Steve, tongue teasing the sensitive ridges at the base. "I can see why Bucky likes it."</p><p>Tony groaned as Steve sucked kisses up the row of blunt spines, his body clenching up with arousal as Steve's tongue found out how sensitive he was where the skin was thinnest. "G-glad you approve."</p><p>Bucky took that as his cue to stop nuzzling and spread Tony's cheeks, to lick and suck at his sensitive hole and draw teasing spirals with his tongue. Tony threw his head back and let out a smokey moan that danced in almost-pornographic shapes on the breeze of three sets of moving wings. It had been ages since he had two lovers at once, and he'd never had two men like this, two men worth treasuring. </p><p>"Mine," he growled, putting a hand in each of their hair and letting his hips rock between them, his tail wrapping around Bucky to tease idly over his chest and belly. "Mine, my treasures!"</p><p>"Ours," shot Bucky back, biting Tony right at the curve where the scales turned to skin on his right cheek. "Our dragon."</p><p>Tony shot flamelets out his nose in laughing surprise, fortunately missing Steve's wings. Steve looked up with a grin. "He's not wrong," he teased, licking up the length of Tony's cock and then taking the head in his wide mouth, those lips just as soft against the ridged crown as they were against Tony's own lips.</p><p>"I'm going to h-have to, ohhh, fireproof you two, making me laugh," Tony couldn't quite manage a complete sentence, not with Bucky and Steve both getting down to business. Steve's mouth was wicked as sin, hot and wet and eager around his cock, if not quite as skilled as Bucky had gotten in the past few months. Bucky was showing off those skills by working Tony open, first with his tongue and then adding fingers, whispering the lubricating spell just to demonstrate his newfound acumen.</p><p>Tony made do for today by tilting his head back, extending his magic to keep himself balanced upright despite the strange posture and spine-melting mix of pleasures. He'd practically learned this sort of kinesthetic magic before he'd learned to walk, let alone fly, and it was as much second nature as breathing.</p><p>Breathing was becoming a bit of a problem, too, but only because they kept catching him off guard and making him gasp.</p><p>Bucky whispered sweet encouragement as he stood, helping Tony wrap his tail around Bucky's waist to make room for that gorgeous cock inside him. It felt just as big in this form, somehow, his ass tight as ever despite the whole of him being built on a larger scale. They moaned in tandem and Steve let out his own needy sound, a small vibration against Tony's sensitive cock. His big hand wrapped easily around the shaft, and the other was still exploring the strangenesses and familiarities of Tony's body, from the tighter sac that held his balls against his shaft to the borders where scale met skin around his hips and thighs.</p><p>Tony, too, was caught up in the newness of Steve and the familiar, comfortable love that Bucky offered him, the solid arms around him and the feel of Bucky's body, his thighs and chest and even those feathered wings caressing and bracing Tony as he grew more and more unsteady. It didn't take him long at all to find the peak of his pleasure and tumble over, spilling heat into Steve's mouth and just barely holding back his magic from latching onto them both.</p><p>A gout of flame dissipated harmlessly into the ceiling wards and Bucky chuckled against his neck. "You're not kidding about fireproofing us, doll. You don't usually do that unless I'm doing something special."</p><p>Tony chuckled and turned to kiss him. "This is pretty fucking special, snowflake."</p><p>"It'd better be," said Steve, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and grinning. "It's not every day a guy as old as me gets any kind of first time."</p><p>Bucky huffed a laugh and, with Steve's help, they lowered Tony onto his hands and elbows, snuggled up with his head in Steve's lap and his mouth on Steve's dick. "We're gonna finish in you, fill you up," said Bucky, a little growl in his voice.</p><p>Tony mmmed, nuzzling at the darker curls around Steve's groin, scenting his pheromones and lust, the soap and cleaning supplies and even that hint of divinity that was much more pure in Steve than Bucky. "Gonna swallow you down," he growled, licking up Steve's cock, longer tongue twining around it in a way that always got a gasp from Bucky.</p><p>Steve's hips rocked and he nearly shouted in surprise. "T-tony!"</p><p>"Ohhh his tongue's different like this," said Bucky, rocking into Tony relentlessly now. "He don't show it off when we kiss, but his blowjobs..."</p><p>"Fuck, Bucky, I'm not gonna last," said Steve, hands stroking over the scales on Tony's head, tracing the patterns, caressing his horns. His hips rocked up over and over and his balls drew up tight, and Tony concentrated on keeping both his teeth and his fire in check.</p><p>"Don't hold back, Steve," said Bucky, voice tight now. "I'm, fuck, seeing you there, sharing my Tony, fuck, gonna come, needta, yes!" Tony felt his cock jerk, the spill of magic and seed, more a sensation of aether than body as Bucky's essence filled him. Tony sucked harder, lapping at Steve's cockhead while he swallowed it down, doing tongue-tricks that only worked in this form so he could have them both inside him, their energies mixing with his own.</p><p>Steve gasped out something that didn't quite make words and let go, spilling into Tony's mouth all salt and bitterness and rich magic, human with just a hint of divine like foam on a latte, light and airy and somehow improving the whole. Tony swallowed with his physical body and subtle body both, taking their two essences and blending them inside himself, making them a part of him in a different way than the treasure-bond.</p><p>For now.</p><p>Tony was purring as he pulled back, tugging them all into a sated heap amongst the cushions. There was a laughing awkwardness while they got wings and limbs situated, but soon enough they were comfortable and cuddling, the mess banished and the warmth seeping up through the floor and into Tony's bones.</p><p>"So, I think that was a success," he said, still purring.</p><p>Steve laughed and hid his face in Tony's neck. "You think?"</p><p>"Toldya," said Bucky, smug as anything. "He'll need to be in you for the next bit, right?"</p><p>Tony nodded. "I'll shift down to human to be safe. We'll save something for the honeymoon." He nuzzled at Steve's hair, kissed along his forehead and cheek until Steve raised his face back up. "You gonna be okay with that, sunshine?"</p><p>"Yeah, Tony. I'm okay with you fucking me with your pretty human dick," said Steve, face smirky despite the lingering flush to his cheeks. "I'm okay with you taking me in your weird dragon harem hoard. I'm just glad we're not fucking on a giant pile of gold."</p><p>Bucky broke and laughed, ruining Steve's moment, though Tony had a suspicion that was what he'd been going for. "You're such an asshole, Stevie," said Bucky, leaning over Tony to kiss him. "Just for that, I'm gonna eat you out until you're begging for Tony's cock."</p>
<hr/><p>"Oh no. How will I cope," said Steve. He rolled further onto Tony and snuggled in, bottoms up in a blatant dare. He didn't know what he'd expected his wedding night to be like, but this was so far from it he couldn't even begin to worry about comparisons. He'd been pleasured, himself, and had shown off his own skills. He'd been awed, delighted, and humbled, drowned in both magic and affection. Bucky had been possessive of both of them equally, and Tony had followed suit, making it easy for Steve to slot himself in and open up to wanting, having, needing both of them.</p><p>Tony laughed and pulled Steve up for a kiss, languid and slow. "Brace yourself, I'm about to become smaller," he said. </p><p>It was strange to feel him change under Steve's hands, feeling scales become skin, feeling him shrink into himself and become almost compressed to Steve's magical sense. He was more real, somehow, than a normal human, more himself in some way that Steve was certain that he'd never quite understand. The human skin fit him perfectly, easily, but the Tony inside was still big as a dragon.</p><p>"That's always so cool," said Bucky, sliding up to get his own kisses.</p><p>Tony chuckled and kissed him back, and Steve felt better about his own fascination with Tony's shifting shape. "It really is. I'm gonna develop a shapeshifter fetish and you only have yourself to blame."</p><p>"I'll survive somehow," said Tony with a smirk. "Everyone is gonna think I have a feather fetish when I hoard Bucky, too."</p><p>"You do have a feather fetish," said Bucky teasingly, his wings slipping over both their bodies, soft and warm and sexier than Steve would have thought. Bucky slid his skin over theirs, too, ending up between Steve's legs with his cheek resting on Steve's ass like it was a pillow. "I'm in love with both your asses. I am definitely an ass man."</p><p>Tony laughed. "I already knew that, Buckaroo." He kissed Steve again, smaller, clever hands stroking over Steve's skin, drawing the heat of desire back to the surface for round two.</p><p>Steve sank into the attention, snuggling up and kissing Tony's throat, his jaw and ear and collarbones, his mouth and temple and anywhere he could get to, really. He gasped but managed not to startle when Bucky went from resting to kissing to licking, nipping, tormentingly arousing before he even spread Steve's cheeks and dove in between to start working him open. Tony licked into his mouth, an echo of Bucky at the other end, and Steve let them have every whimper and moan that rose up inside him as fair exchange for the overwhelming pleasure of being loved so thoroughly.</p><p>Bucky's fingers were warm and insistent, and Tony's hands stroked over Steve's back and slid into the feathers at the base of his wings, caressing expertly. No one had ever touched him there so unhesitatingly, and that affection more than anything was what made him desperate. </p><p>"Have me, Tony. I need to be yours now." Steve was hard and open and needy, and all he wanted was to have that bond, to be assured that this wasn't just some tumble for Tony before he went back to Bucky.</p><p>It was Bucky, in fact, who laid Steve out and got his wings spread comfortably. Bucky who kissed Tony, kissed Steve, and said, "I gotta go now, but I'll be right over there. I just can't be touching ya when he does the spell."</p><p>"I never stopped loving you," said Steve, kissing him again greedily.</p><p>"Me neither." Bucky gave his shoulder a squeeze and flapped his wings, buffeting them with the breeze as he launched himself up and away from them.</p><p>"I'm gonna take good care of you," promised Tony. "You're worth treasuring." He got into position and slid home smoothly, the way eased by Bucky's fingers, by Tony's smaller size, by slick lube and, Steve suspected, by a little bit of power, too. They both moaned as their magics connected, Tony's metallic, humid heat so much bigger and stranger than Steve's cold divinity. So much more alive.</p><p>Steve let Tony's magic engulf him, finding it more like a too-close cuddle on a hot night than the fire he'd been worried about, sticky and slightly overwarm but safe as anything. He could feel what Tony was offering him, no small amount of acquisitiveness but also a sense of awe and value and, well, treasure. He sent back a wordless 'yes,' vaguely aware that he was echoing it very enthusiastically as Tony thrust into his physical body as well.</p><p>Tony's cock was a distant pleasure with the power taking up so much of his attention, but the weight of his body, the heat and solidity of him, they were a part of it, too. The density, the Tony-ness of him, it gave him a gravity on top of Steve, making him feel pinned despite the fact that Tony was small enough to toss around like this. Tony tugged one of Steve's legs up around his hip and the change in angle sent sparks along his nerves.</p><p>Tony's own yes echoed in his ears and in the aether, now, too. Magic and pleasure flashed through Steve, through them both, and they fell apart and together, and when his head cleared he could feel something very like a fine chain of magic that connected him to Tony. There weren't emotions or words along the bond, just a warmth and a sense of safety, of something flowing from Tony to him that would sustain him for a long, long time.</p><p>"It's done," said Tony, sounding exhausted as he pulled out and snuggled up. "Bucky-bear, please tell me you brought a washcloth."</p><p>Bucky touched down by their feet with a chuckle. "I brought a whole special bathing kit to get us all clean for a nap," he said. He knelt down, set the bowl in his hand on thin air like it was nothing, and pulled a damp cloth out of it that was, frankly, bigger than the bowl could hold.</p><p>"Is everything gonna be magic from now on?" asked Steve sleepily. Magic had been a part of Shield, sure, but a tool for very specific uses more than an everyday fact of life.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Bucky smiled at him, and Steve remembered them as dumb kids, the wonder of it as magic had shoved its way into the world, before everything had fallen apart. "You'll love it."</p><p>Tony was purring again as Bucky cleaned him, then Steve, sending the bowl away somehow before snuggling his own freshly-cleaned self close for kisses. Bucky used his wings to fan them gently, a cool breeze in contrast to the heated floor.</p><p>"I already love it," admitted Steve, quietly in case Tony was sleeping.</p><p>Tony chuckled warmly. "Me, too, buttercup," he teased.</p><p>"Me, three," said Bucky, kissing the top of Tony's head. "Now take a nap. We gotta go register Steve and get your papers in a couple of hours."</p><p>Tony huffed, steam curling from his nostrils and tickling at Steve's nipple. "Fine," he said, a huge yawn showing off teeth that seemed a bit sharper than they'd been earlier today. "No gossiping without me. Jarvis'll only tell on you."</p><p>"We would never," promised Steve, kissing that tempting fluff of hair and finding it just as soft as he'd imagined.</p><p>Bucky kissed Steve again, settling firmly against him, and smiled. "Welcome home, ya punk."</p><p>"It's good to be home, jerk," said Steve softly, following it up with a hundred soft kisses.</p><p>Just then, there wasn't any more they needed to say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>any typos in this are my own fault, it's late and I added a few things for, uh, posterity. or posterior. one of those.</p><p>tomorrow, there be Yet More Dragons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jarvis woke them with a tray of coffees and a chime of bells that was more annoying than Bucky wanted to admit. "Ms. Potts has your clothing ready down on the Captain's floor, sirs."</p>
<p>"Thanks, J," said Tony, sitting up and grabbing a coffee, hair sticking up every which way and a familiar smirk of satisfaction on his face. "Tell her we'll be down in a few, and if she doesn't wanna see our dicks, she'd better vacate."</p>
<p>"I'll pass that on, sir," said Jarvis, with his usual airy sarcasm. He swirled away, leaving the three of them to their drinks.</p>
<p>Bucky stood and stretched, showing off for his guys, abs and thighs and even his wings all on display. "I'll be back in my Winter Soldier gear, so you gotta treat me like I ain't a person," he warned, grabbing a cup of his own. Cream swirled through it as he brought it up to his lips, courtesy of the fancy coffee service which knew how he liked it through some magic that he chose not to question.</p>
<p>Not when the coffee was this good.</p>
<p>Steve blinked sleepily, his body gorgeously, languorously laid out on the warm floor of Tony's love nest. </p>
<p>Bucky shot their dragon a sly smirk. "You gonna drape your boy in pretty things for the other dragons, baby?"</p>
<p>Tony chuckled while Steve looked vaguely confused. "Yeah, Pepper's got some options picked out." He gave Steve a soft kiss. "You have to look like treasure, just for this one thing, and then you can wear whatever you want from now on."</p>
<p>"What'll you be wearing?" Steve asked, stroking one big hand up over Tony's hip and side and chest and pulling him down for a kiss, heedless of Bucky having to rescue the coffee.</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "I'll be wearing scales, angelcakes. And a suit, for my human skin."</p>
<p>"That, uh, didn't sound right," said Steve, making them both laugh. "But I know what you mean. All right, doll me up. I want my ass and dick covered, but the rest is fine. I don't have a ton of modesty left after everything."</p>
<p>"Don't worry," said Tony, giving him one more kiss before standing. "No one would dare touch you. It's all a show."</p>
<p>Bucky handed off Tony's coffee. "They don't even try to touch me since he's made it clear I'm Stark property and not for sale."</p>
<p>Steve stood with all the grace of a baby deer before he got his footing, claiming the last coffee and thanking the air before taking a sip. "Oh, damn, you weren't kidding about having the good coffee."</p>
<p>Tony laughed. "Dragons are very fond of their pleasures," he said, shooting Bucky a very significant look.</p>
<p>"But also very possessive of their treasures," said Bucky.</p>
<p>"That rhymed!" said Steve, grinning like the dork Bucky remembered from their years together, the ones that suddenly seemed far more important than the ones they'd spent apart. "Okay, how do we get outta here?"</p>
<p>"There's stairs, and they built an air shaft up through the building for when Tony's feeling lazy and wants to fly," said Bucky. He tossed back the rest of his coffee and flew over to the wide hollow that had a railing-blocked opening on every floor, basically what might have been an elevator shaft in someone else's building. There was a magical disc that lived at the bottom for hauling freight up and down, but it was used rarely enough that Bucky wasn't too worried it'd be anywhere but at Steve's floor or the bottom today.</p>
<p>Tony followed, as did Steve a moment later, and Bucky demonstrated the controlled fall that worked best, cupping his wings against the constant updraft and riding it downward with a little push from his magic here and there to stay away from the walls. Steve jumped right after him with a laughing Tony diving last, sliding right past them both and snapping his wings out at the right level, diving through the opening and coming to a no-doubt showy landing inside.</p>
<p>When Bucky landed, Tony had already brought his lingerie back from wherever he'd banished it to earlier, and was choosing between two slightly different golden yellow dress shirts. Bucky shook his head and went over to the rack where his own uniform was waiting, checking it over with care; dragons might not touch him while he was branded as Stark property, but if there was a crack in that claim, they'd try to wiggle their way in. It was just their way.</p>
<p>"All right, bra or no bra?" said Tony, shirt on and open and his gaze fixed on Steve. "I mean, it seems like a shame to have those pecs and not do something pretty with them."</p>
<p>"Lace bra," said Bucky, picking something out of the line and tossing it over. The color was a rich, bright blue that would stand out beautifully on Steve's skin, and he just knew Tony would be squirming the whole time with his treasure all dolled up like a tart. "There are matching panties and garters, so grab some stockings."</p>
<p>"I really don't have shoes for that," said Steve, blushing all the way down to his navel while Tony got the bra adjusted perfectly, the lace cupping his pecs and giving his nipples a teasing peekaboo display. Tony had done something to make the straps in the back work with Steve's wings, so Bucky knelt down with the panties and a challenging look on his face.</p>
<p>"Pepper's got some for you," said Tony cheerfully. "No heels, she knows you aren't used to that, but some pretty ballet flats to match."</p>
<p>"We'll wind ribbons up your legs, that'll be nice," said Bucky.</p>
<p>Steve sighed. "No one but you guys and dragons?" he asked, stepping into the panties for Bucky to slide them on up.</p>
<p>"No one but us and the dragons," Tony reassured him. "But if you never wear this stuff again after this, I might cry."</p>
<p>Steve's cheeks practically glowed but he said, "I can be pretty for you, Tony. Just not, y'know, out of the house."</p>
<p>"Acceptable," said Tony, kissing him sweetly.</p>
<p>Bucky took advantage of his proximity to mouth at Tony's dick through his panties, and then Steve's, too. Tony stroked his hair, but the clock was ticking, so they all got back to their various tasks. Tony finished dressing while Bucky got Steve into his blue finery, and they both paused to admire him.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful, Stevie," said Bucky, standing. He stole a kiss and said, "Now Tony's got the next part."</p>
<p>Bucky finished up with his armor as fas as he could, and still his breath caught when he looked back.</p>
<p>Tony had added a padded metal corset made of big panels of painted and enameled metal, gilded and polished and probably older than any of them. It adjusted itself so that Steve's small waist was emphasized, his big chest jutting out over the top, the blues in the enamel shining next to the matching lace. It was covered in magical songbirds entwined with undoubtedly symbolic flowers, each panel a work of art. </p>
<p>Tony was fitting a pectoral collar of gold and sapphires around Steve's neck, in a design that brought water to mind. It covered the bra straps and left Steve with a window over the middle of his chest between the two objects d'art and the lace of his bra, that tiny bit of human vulnerability among all the metal.</p>
<p>Armbands and bracelets came next, Bucky fitting one side while Tony did the other, a hundred or more fine gold chains running between them like sleeves. These, too, had a gold and sapphire design, this time clearly dwarven work. The pieces shouldn't necessarily work together, but somehow they did, especially with Steve's incredible body peeking out at every opportunity.</p>
<p>"Are we about done?" asked Steve, shifting uncomfortably. "This stuff is damned heavy."</p>
<p>"I'll do a spell when it's all on to lighten the load. Don't get your panties in a twist," said Tony teasingly. "I thought you wanted to be more covered."</p>
<p>"I'll do rings. You figure out what to do with the bottom half," said Bucky with a wink, going over to the enormous box of them and choosing both by look and feel.</p>
<p>Most of these were charmed in some way, though often just for sizing, and he didn't want to accidentally give Steve clashing magics. For his left hand, Bucky found a lovely set of golden claws that would fit like rings and give Steve a little something dangerous about him. On the right, he got more sapphires, including a ring of protection that Bucky could tell was the work of a powerful water dragon. It felt like sliding through the water unscathed, like being one with the ocean and above all the nonsense of predator and prey, and it was exactly what Steve would need tonight.</p>
<p>"Anklets, too," said Tony, pointing to the other box. "Claws are a nice touch." He brought over what looked like a giant tangle, but with a gesture it wrapped itself low on Steve's hips and turned into a skirt of looping chains, similar to the armbands but with an elegantly simple design made of crisscrossing swathes of chain. It flashed lace and stockings and flesh without revealing them entirely, fitting neatly right up to the edge of the corset as if made for it.</p>
<p>"I'm starting to feel lucky you didn't bejewel my dick and call it a day," said Steve, staring down at himself.</p>
<p>"That was an option," teased Tony. "Got bejeweled butt plugs in here somewhere, too, but we decided against it."</p>
<p>"I told him you wouldn't let him, he means," said Bucky with a laugh. He chose a pair of wide gold ankle cuffs bedecked with huge sapphires, and practically glowing with holy blessing. "These oughta do."</p>
<p>"Why bother when no one can see it?" asked Steve, looking vaguely confused, though he let out a gasp when the first blessed cuff went on.</p>
<p>"We'd know," said Bucky, smirking. "These'll help you along." He locked the other one on, watching as Steve straightened a tiny bit, wings fluffing out at the rush of divinity.</p>
<p>"Another day, maybe," said Tony, coming around for a kiss. He slipped some ear cuffs on, tiny animated dragons that latched gently onto Steve's earlobes and draped themselves over his ears. "Bucky, get the laurel wreath, and then we're done."</p>
<p>"You got it, babe." Bucky laid the antique crown of gold on top of Steve's sex-mussed hair, and somehow it looked perfect there, a Roman hero's artifact for their champion. "Now he's perfect."</p>
<p>"He was perfect naked," said Tony. He did a quick cantrip and Steve straightened up even more, now fully unbowed even under the weight of all that gold.</p>
<p>"I was perfect asleep," said Steve, but he was smiling, too, at least until his stomach growled. "Uh, I may have to eat on the way?"</p>
<p>"Oh, right," said Bucky with a chuckle. "Here." He handed Steve a triangle of elf-bread, nibbling on one for himself. "Tony keeps elven trail rations in stock for when we need to eat on the run."</p>
<p>Steve bit into it warily, and then ate with much more gusto when it proved to be better than whatever he was expecting. "Oh, this is really good stuff. Wow, I actually feel full."</p>
<p>"Elf-bread is the shit," said Tony cheerfully, filching another piece out of Bucky's uniform and crunching it between sharp teeth. "Exit's up and out. The shaft has a one-way pass-through from us out into the world, but you can't go in that way, so don't try."</p>
<p>"Only Tony can use it to come in, because he's too lazy to fix the spell," groused Bucky.</p>
<p>Tony sighed. "Yes, dear," he said, straightening his blood-red tie with its iron Stark tie tack, shooting the cuffs with their watery sapphires from his mother, straightening the jacket with its runework pinstripes, and finally nodding. "Let's go."</p>
<p>They indulged in one more kiss apiece and then headed out. Bucky went into guard-mode, feeling a surge of love to see Steve doing the same despite the fact that he was wearing a small mountain of gold and gems. Tony waited until they'd scouted the skies before transforming into his full dragon shape, the arc stone glimmering among the scales like sunlight on water, beautiful and vulnerable. Bucky nodded to Steve, and they headed out, over the water and toward the glittering spire of the dragons' stronghold off the shore of New York.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whoops, dragons NEXT chapter. clothes porn this chapter! if you can really call steve's outfit clothes.... XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky landed first, graceful as ever, and Tony admired him even as he swooped over and around him to land in a proprietary curve, shielding Bucky with his own body. Steve, proving that he was smarter than he looked, drifted down beside Bucky with a different, showier sort of grace. Glitter and glam to hide his own murderous talents, perfect for a dragon's companion.</p>
<p>"I have claimed my treasure," said Tony, flicking his tongue out to tickle Steve's cheek.</p>
<p>Steve laughed and batted at it. "I'm Tony's now," he added, though he hadn't been told to speak.</p>
<p>Bucky knew that getting Steve to shut up around authority figures was a lifelong battle, and a futile one at that.</p>
<p>"Enter with your toys," said a voice from inside, that accent Bucky could never place but had filed internally as 'really old dragon.'</p>
<p>Steve bristled, but Tony licked his hair and he calmed. They all walked into the cavernous room at a pace sedate for a dragon, while Bucky and Steve had to take long strides to keep up. There was a single huge, sand-filled ledge all around and above them, with dragons in their full form lounging like sleek cats, many of them with one or more humanoids draped decoratively over their shining bodies.</p>
<p>From what Bucky could tell, Steve was actually wearing more clothing than any three other non-dragon people, himself excluded.</p>
<p>A big dragon swooped down to join them, with iron-grey scales and wing membranes that faded from dull red to the orange of heated metal. Bucky recognized Howard's wings from the ceremony, and he wasn't thrilled at all when the older creature bracketed them in.</p>
<p>"I sponsor my nestling to full dragonhood. Anthony Stark-Carbonell has passed his second molt," said Howard, voice smooth and salesmanlike as ever. "He has chosen a worthy treasure with which to anchor his hoard."</p>
<p>Tony straightened up, neck rising to project his voice over everyone's heads. "Steven Grant Rogers, previously known as Captain America, is now my first treasure, the anchor of my heart and hoard. He has been claimed as is tradition and our bond is strong and true."</p>
<p>Tony gave him a little nudge with his tail and Steve stepped forward into a conveniently-placed shaft of sunlight, straightening his shoulders as though he could look like anything but a fuck-toy in all that frippery. He took a breath to speak, then let it out at another, more firm prod from Tony.</p>
<p>An even bigger dragon flew down, this one round and green like some kind of medieval illustration, their wing membranes and belly scales a sky blue that would actually be practical in a world where things might shoot from below. Their voice was melodic and possibly female, though Bucky wouldn't swear to it. "You have hidden so much of it from us," they said.</p>
<p>"You have your own treasures," said Tony, sounding less than amused. "No need to ogle mine, only to inspect the magical bond."</p>
<p>Steve gasped and this time it was Bucky who had to restrain himself, but Tony merely looped his tail around his treasure and snuggled him close, allowing him to drape himself possessively over Tony's neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>"The bond is recognized," they said, looking peevish and something else, a certain satisfaction from having made the process unpleasant. "The hoard is well begun."</p>
<p>The first voice, the one that had bade them enter, said, "Anthony Stark-Carbonell, you are now a dragon in full, with your own hoard. No more a nestling, from this moment forthwith, your holdings, your debts, and your actions are now entirely your own."</p>
<p>Something happened that Bucky couldn't quite understand, though he was magical enough to sense it, a shifting and shivering of bonds falling away, leaving Tony standing on his own in a way he hadn't been before. It freed him from some attachment to Howard that Bucky had been so used to that he hadn't even known it was there, but also severed a much less restrictive tie that, presumably, had connected him to his mother.</p>
<p>"So mote it be," said every single dragon in unison, including Tony and Howard, and then it was all over as quickly as it had begun. Howard flew away without another word to Tony, joining a group of lounging dragons in whatever conversation Tony's arrival had interrupted.</p>
<p>Tony smirked. "Back to the tower. We have celebrating to do." The way he said it implied some sort of giant hedonistic party, which made Bucky wonder what kind of fancy treats he'd actually arranged for them.</p>
<p>Bucky nodded and turned, stalking out and surveying the sky while keeping a little bit of his attention on the flight of dragons behind him. They weren't likely to swoop down and attack their newly-minted adult but, in Bucky's experience, it paid to be paranoid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a bonus chapter today! short dragon ceremony, so, short waiting time for it? XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony launched himself into the sky, taking a truly deep breath for the first time in his life. He still had bonds on him, as all magical beings did, from the tie to Steve to his weaker one to Bucky, his bonds of loyalty and service to Pepper, of friendship to Sam and Bruce, and Pepper, too. Not to mention the very close and permanent bond of the Arc Stone. But the constriction of Howard's brittle iron, and even his mother's gentler water, those were now gone. </p><p>His manyfold magical nature would remix itself on its own now, and he would grow into the dragon he was truly meant to be.</p><p>Already, he could sense the iron pulling more toward earth, and a breath of air entering, the flight that was a part of his being drawing that element into a balance inside him.</p><p>"All right, guys," said Tony, when the soldiers had done their bodyguard dance and he could feel the pulse of satisfaction from Steve. "Let's go home and decide what we want for our bonding reception."</p><p>"What do you mean, decide?" asked Steve. "Haven't you made arrangements already?"</p><p>Tony shook his head. "Pepper's got some lines on things, from a big party where we can network as new powers, to nothing but us and finger foods, but we didn't firm up any plans."</p><p>Bucky did another sentry swoop, then asked, "Is there an in-between option, just friends and food and booze?"</p><p>"And me changing out of this stupid corset," mumbled Steve, but Tony could tell he liked the idea of it, if not the weight.</p><p>"Keep the lingerie, but you can lose the gold. Pepper's got a suit for you. We got specs from your SHIELD tailor," said Tony, licking over his lace-covered nipple teasingly. "There's a 'friends only' option. We've got a nice room on the lower levels with a waterfall and pool for those inclined."</p><p>"Is it warm?" asked Steve, perking up.</p><p>Bucky chuckled. "It's probably not now, but we'll play water babies another day. Tony likes naked swimming."</p><p>"I don't want you that naked in front of anyone else, anyway," said Tony, sounding petulant even to himself. "You're mine."</p><p>Fortunately for Tony, that got him warm, careful hugs on either side from both of them, rather than annoyance. "I am yours," said Steve, and there was affection in the bond along with amusement.</p><p>Tony rode that updraft all the way home, not bothering to stuff himself back into his human form just yet, curling up in his eyrie and letting Bucky and Steve handle their clothes themselves.</p><p>"Just leave everything at the edge of the cushions and it'll get where it's meant to go," said Tony, rolling on his back to stretch and scratch his belly.</p><p>Steve started piling jewelry up immediately, though there was a thread of curiosity that kept tugging at him until he got the corset and skirt off. He turned and put his hands on his hips, jaw jutted out determinedly. "Okay, I have been trying not to, but I have to ask. What is with that glowing blue thing?"</p><p>Bucky laughed.</p><p>Tony snorted out two little rows of smoke-hearts and question marks, then curled himself back around so he could watch them more closely. "It's a magical artifact, which I acquired some years back and allowed myself to become bonded to. It gives me power and stability, among other things, but creates a point of vulnerability in return. Its health is now my health, and yours as well."</p><p>"He refuses to make armor for it," said Bucky, rolling his eyes. He moved over to help Steve strip off the rest of the gold, now that he'd shed his own uniform down to the lace. "If I'm gonna enjoy this party, we can only invite people in the know."</p><p>"Jarvis," said Tony, sending out a lazy thread of summoning energy to bribe the aether spirit into a helpful mood. "Who all have we put on the trust list for Bucky's secret now?"</p><p>Jarvis didn't bother to manifest other than his voice. "Aside from yourselves and the tower residents, Mr. Wilson of the Falcon's Nest, Agents Barton and Romanoff of the Shields, Rev. Banner, and Messrs. Laufeyson and Odinson. Colonel Rhodes is out of town, and technically a tower resident, as well."</p><p>"Hm, I thought there were more, but I guess you're right. All right, invite the lot of them, and Pepper, too. Arrange delivery of party catering for anyone who rsvp's yes. Form of the invites is your discretion, but please be nice about the catering." Tony sent him another, much more substantial dose of personal power, a gift rather than a necessary expenditure, since Jarvis got plenty of energy from the tower itself.</p><p>There was the sense of a sigh, and Jarvis replied, "I suppose that can be arranged, sir. One hour from now, or will you require longer for your," he paused significantly, "personal time?"</p><p>Tony snorted. "I think we can keep it in our pants and manage to be presentable in an hour. Make sure anyone who's staying on with the tower is also invited, please, including yourself."</p><p>"As you say, sir," said Jarvis, though he sounded pleased, finally. Tony supposed he'd been neglecting the spirit lately, and made a mental note to fix that.</p><p>"So you give him energy?" asked Steve, looking around for the source of the voice. "And he, what, does errands?"</p><p>"Jarvis is a spirit of the aether, bound to and sustained by the tower in a very intricate and technical manner. The energy from me is more like a treat, cookies to a human. Nothing he needs, but enjoyable for the flavor," said Tony. He nuzzled at Steve's lace-clad front, flicking his tongue out to taste wind and sky and skin. "I suppose I should be human for this next bit."</p><p>"Eventually," said Bucky, digging up a blanket to drape over Tony's side. "We haven't had much dragon time lately."</p><p>"Too hard to engineer as a dragon," said Tony, but he curled close around his boys when they snuggled up against him, using his tail to cover them up with another blanket. They were pretty, but he was feeling more cosy than sexy, after seeing the other dragons and feeling how young and small he and his power base were, comparatively.</p><p>He'd be very happy to gather their group together as allies for more reasons than just the vague prophecies looming over them.</p><p>"So, Fury is considering letting me buy out Nat and Clint's contracts," said Tony, breathing warm air over his two lovers, his two treasures, just to watch it ruffle their hair. "How can we strengthen our ties to the rest?"</p><p>"Sam loves you already," said Bucky, tangling himself further in Steve, his magic so much calmer now that he had an extra anchor, one that predated the bindings. "Not like we do, but like a friend. Maybe if you ask him to test those wings you made?"</p><p>"I'll put it in the work queue, send him an NDA contract offer," said Tony. He blew the intent out in a curl of smoke, feeling Jarvis pick it up and pass it along to Pepper. "We'll visit him more, too. Steve needs to be anchored more in the world as it is, rather than the Shield version."</p><p>"Yeah, good idea," said Bucky. "Maybe once Bruce fixes me, we can all do some exploring down in the city. I know you wanna make more deals, do some shopping. You need to go looking down around the tower, too, see what your dad's left in his forges and stuff, and how you're gonna make them yours."</p><p>"I need to go diving and examine the waters on that one side of the tower, talk to more of the merfolk," said Tony. He nuzzled up to his boys, breathing in the humanness of them, the cool hits of divinity that limned their auras, recognizable in Bucky now that Steve was there for comparison. "Lots of settling in to do. No one will bother us right away. It's gauche."</p><p>"But you're expecting to be bothered," said Steve. "That one dragon was definitely antagonizing you."</p><p>"Yeah, but she'd lose face if she came after me. I only have to worry about youngsters like me, which is maybe two dozen at most, around the world. Dragons don't negotiate eggs often." Tony snuffled again. "Dad's only had me, and Mom's got another water baby now that's still way too young. But we also weed ourselves out, because there's only so much territory."</p><p>"Not too many dragons survive the first millennium," said Bucky dryly. "But Tony's got at least fifty years or so before he really has to worry about other dragons."</p><p>"So, only dragons under a thousand will try to bother you?" asked Steve. "And there's only twenty or so of those."</p><p>"Right," said Tony. He slipped his tongue under the blanket to tickle their legs, making them laugh. "So quit worrying about it for a few decades."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," said Bucky with a huff. "I still want you to armor up that chest rock if we're going into battle."</p><p>Tony sighed, making the blanket balloon up. "Yes, all right. Jarvis, put it in the work queue, please, modular technomagic armor for all three forms."</p><p>"Gladly, sir," said Jarvis. He deigned to appear as a spiral of pure energy, glowing in the same color as the Arc Stone. "All parties invited have agreed to attend, including Ms. Potts, though the tower staff otherwise sends their congratulations and thanks for the treats, but will leave you to your human festivities."</p><p>"Well, human-ish," said Bucky wryly. "I don't think anyone attending is actually fully human."</p><p>"More so than the various sprites and elementals that comprise most of the tower's remaining staff, sir," said Jarvis tartly. "However, luxury meals have been ordered for everyone, in their preferred form."</p><p>"Ah," said Tony. "Would you like another treat, now that you've given away the first one?"</p><p>"I could do it," said Steve, perking up and rolling over to peer at Jarvis over the top of Tony's spines. "If you'd like that?"</p><p>"I would enjoy a change of pace, sir, thank you." Jarvis floated his manifestation over, and Tony watched closely as the energy exchange occurred, a generous portion that in no way impacted Steve's true core of glowing magic. "Mm, divinity is such a unique spice."</p><p>"We'll be sure to give you more variety in the future," said Bucky. "Even me, once I'm fixed."</p><p>"That is appreciated, sirs," said Jarvis. "If that will be all?"</p><p>"Set up in the waterfall room, if Pepper hasn't already," said Tony. "Thanks, honey."</p><p>"You're welcome, sir," said Jarvis, sarcasm coming right back to the fore at Tony's pet name.</p><p>Sometimes, it was good when the people in Tony's life were predictable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>protip: dragons need cuddles, too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper was already there when they made it to the ballroom, chatting with Natasha and Clint about food. It seemed to mostly be the two nonhumans trying to freak Clint out with talk of water bugs and other such live fare, but Clint had been under Natasha's guidance too long to be bothered anymore.</p>
<p>Steve walked up and ruffled Clint's hair affectionately. "Are we getting some pizza without bugs on it, too?" he asked.</p>
<p>Pepper nodded, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry, Tony doesn't like live food when he's human," she said. "In more interesting news, your ex-boss has already sent over revisions to our offer to buy out their contracts, with some very familiar provisions."</p>
<p>"Fits with what they heard from Loki, right?" said Steve, assuming that Tony kept her in the loop.</p>
<p>Pepper nodded. "We'll go over all of it later, once the celebration's underway. His price jump was reasonable, so once Natasha and I go through the language, they should be ours."</p>
<p>Tony swanned over, handing Steve a beer and grinning. "Mine?"</p>
<p>"Not like Steve," said Clint, "but yeah, hopefully." He made puppy eyes until Bucky handed him a beer, too, and passed over a dark bottle of something to Nat, too.</p>
<p>"Good job, Pep. Put that away and be friends now. That's our new goal for the tower: friends where we can manage it." Tony kissed her cheek, then Nat's and Clint's for good measure, getting amused looks from the women and a vaguely confused one from Clint. "We're gonna fix you up, kid, get those wings working right."</p>
<p>"What, really?" said Clint, twisting around to look at his gorgeous barred wings. "You can fix me?"</p>
<p>"There are integration specialists from other worlds," said Pepper. "It's not outlawed everywhere, as long as the sentient being consents. I've already made a few contacts, and of course Tony will cover the fee as part of your hiring bonus."</p>
<p>"That's one reason I was willing to make the move," said Nat, matter-of-factly. "Plus, better food." She took a swig from her bottle and licked her lips, and Steve pointedly did not try to figure out what she was drinking.</p>
<p>Instead, he pulled Tony into a kiss. "Thank you for taking care of my friends, sweetheart."</p>
<p>Tony beamed up at him, eyes sparkling happily. "You're mine. It's my job now." He turned around, leaning into Steve, trusting him to stay steady despite the extra weight, which wasn't entirely physical.</p>
<p>Bucky came over and gave them both a kiss. "You'll get used to him."</p>
<p>There was a commotion by the door and then Thor bounded in with Loki trailing behind at a more dignified pace. "Captain Rogers! Congratulations!" he boomed, coming over to sweep Steve and Tony both into a big hug. Bucky deftly relieved Thor of the bottle in his fist, while Tony shamelessly allowed himself to be squashed between the two large men.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled and hugged back. "Thank you, Thor. Tony's courtship was more welcome than I could have expected."</p>
<p>"Still ain't a door prize, though," said Bucky, going over to shake hands with Loki and accept the wine he, too, had brought. Tony gestured and both bottles floated over to the drinks table unerringly, despite the fact that Tony's face was mostly mashed into Thor's pecs.</p>
<p>Steve couldn't help but smirk. "I guess you do like being in the middle," he teased, kissing the top of Tony's head.</p>
<p>Thor stepped back, but he was still grinning hugely. "Our dragon friend has always appreciated a fine form," he declared. "My heart lies with my brother, however."</p>
<p>"And my dance card is full," said Tony with no sign at all of regret. "Still, I'm not above appreciating what's right in front of my face."</p>
<p>Loki came over and gave them each a soft kiss on the cheek, not so incidentally pressing himself against Tony while he kissed Steve. "It's always good to feel appreciated."</p>
<p>Thor gathered him close and stole a kiss, having apparently decided their relationship could be open in this company. "We are all beings with an eye for beauty."</p>
<p>"And all beauties in our own right," said Natasha, coming over. "It's good to see you shield brothers being more open with your friends."</p>
<p>Loki chuckled. "A little sprite told me it was an open secret in this group, anyway," he said. "Who else will be joining us?"</p>
<p>"Sam and Bruce," said Bucky, handing them each an appropriate drink: a beer for Thor and a lovely goblet of rich red wine for Loki. "We wanted friends only, no putting on a front for any of us."</p>
<p>"I'm surprised the good Reverend was willing to travel into the city," said Loki. "I do always enjoy our conversations, but I am not sure he does."</p>
<p>"That's because you're a brat," said Tony. He was drinking something that Steve had thought was beer, but seemed to be gently smoking now that he looked more closely. "Don't rile up the guy with a rage curse."</p>
<p>"I'm not yours to order about," said Loki with a petulant huff. "Even if you did send over a very nice basket of treats."</p>
<p>"For the sake of hospitality," said Pepper, "please play nice with the other kids." She waited for his sigh and nod and then asked, "Is there anything unusual you'd like in your catering today? We're trying to do treats for everyone, so there'll be a few waves of food."</p>
<p>"The ladies are eating live food," said Tony cheerfully, "but I only like the wiggly stuff when I'm big, and I'm not sure Steve's ready for watching that."</p>
<p>"It might lower your chances in bed tonight," Steve allowed, though he was also morbidly intrigued. "Maybe for after the honeymoon."</p>
<p>Bucky laughed and slapped him on the back. "You're just as much of a brat as Loki is, Stevie."</p>
<p>A number of trays floated up to the group, and Steve could feel that their magic was both Tony and not-Tony, and thus probably had something to do with the tower itself.</p>
<p>There were elegant crystal containers of various bugs on one of them for Pepper and Nat to share, along with sharp-looking, rune-etched chopsticks that would pass through the shimmering spell-lids and allow them to remove one treat at a time. Loki and Thor had a tray piled with delectable-looking chunks of roast meat, cheese, bread, and fruit, all of it slightly different than what Steve was used to and, he assumed, especially chosen for them. Tony had his own tray of raw meats with a bowl of broth, which he heated to bubbling with a literal breath of magic. Bucky had a foggy bowl of mistweed with something else mixed in, while Steve's tray held the closest thing to a classic Philly cheesesteak he'd seen in about fifty years, with thick-cut fries on the side.</p>
<p>Clint, of course, had a whole pizza all to himself.</p>
<p>"Eat up!" said Tony cheerfully.</p>
<p>Loki smiled. "This will do for now, thank you. I do hope there is dessert later? I admit I have grown very fond of those honey chocolates you sent over."</p>
<p>"Noted and done," said Tony. He happily dipped his meat into the bubbling broth and ate it one barely-cooked chunk at a time, shamelessly using his fingers and licking them clean between bites.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," said Pepper, happily poking through the assortment on their tray, "this is only the first course. We'll get plenty of chances to spoil ourselves tonight."</p>
<p>Nat was already crunching up something with a distressing number of legs, looking incredibly satisfied to have someone to share her meal. Clint had folded a slice of pizza in half and, unlike Natasha, was eating it with absolutely zero poise and grace. The familiarity of it was enough that he didn't mind watching Bucky happily eat chunks of unidentifiable seafood as though he hadn't once refused crab cakes as 'gross ocean bugs.'</p>
<p>Bucky might be back, but they'd both had 70 years apart to be different people, and neither of them had been... well. Whatever had happened to Bucky, Steve didn't have any real frame of reference for that kind of hurting, and he'd do his damnedest not to let his expectations cause yet more pain.</p>
<p>"I'll trade you bites," said Steve, offering Bucky his sandwich.</p>
<p>Bucky lit up with a grin. "I'd love to. Tony found these for me a while back, but they're pricey as fuck so I don't get 'em often," he said. He leaned over and took a bite right by Steve's fingers, lips brushing against Steve's skin in a soft tease.</p>
<p>"All right, so what's in your thing?" asked Steve. Tony had moved back but was watching them with proprietary fondness, while the others had shifted into their own conversation that seemed to be Shield gossip.</p>
<p>"Mistweed, which you know, and some of these little elven things. There's a couple kinds of mushrooms and then these fat shrimplike things that Tony won't tell me what they really look like," said Bucky, holding one up on his chopsticks.</p>
<p>"You love me for it," said Tony, unrepentant. "Try one, Spangles. They're better than lobster."</p>
<p>Steve leaned in and took the bite, eyes fluttering for a moment at the lush, buttery flavor that somehow didn't clash at all with the lingering coolness of mistweed. "Oh, that is good," he said. "We're going to eat you out of house and home if you keep feeding me treats like this."</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "You say that like I don't already feed myself this way," he said, dipping a suspiciously long tongue into his broth with a wink. "Anyway, if we trade for it, most of the seafood we can get here isn't too pricey. It's land animals that come at a premium."</p>
<p>"Even Tony eats a lotta fish," said Bucky with a nod. "We import meat from a bunch of different places to keep us both healthy, plus I know he's got another source for birds."</p>
<p>"Yeah, there's a poultry place up near the northern border. I eat about half their output annually, which keeps them in business even when there's bandits, and keeps me in chicken and stuff."</p>
<p>"Tony, did you feed your boy Eumalathystra legs?" Nat said as she walked up.</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "He loves them. And I can't import it live for you, so don't ask."</p>
<p>Nat plucked a chunk out of Bucky's bowl with unerring aim despite the drifting fog. "Not everything is terrible cooked," she said, eating it happily. "Sorry I can't offer you an exchange."</p>
<p>"I don't mind," said Bucky with a soft smile at Steve. "I got my treat today already, really."</p>
<p>"You'll get more," said Steve, feeding him a french fry dipped in some kind of sauce. Condiments had changed a lot in the past century, and the generic American form of ketchup was as uncommon as beef these days. This was pretty good, though, vinegary and salty-sweet, though it didn't quite have the right tang to it. He ate a couple himself, and then dug into his sandwich with gusto, wanting his hands free to pamper his best guys.</p>
<p>Another small commotion at the door made everyone turn, and faces lit up with welcome as Bruce and Sam came strolling in, talking animatedly.</p>
<p>"Brucie-bear! I'm so glad you made it out," said Tony, striding over with his arms out and a grin on his face, tray left to float forlornly after him. "And Sam, bless you for letting me be the host for once."</p>
<p>"I'm not about to miss out on a private party with a dragon," said Sam with a grin, giving him a back-slapping hug. "I know how you guys love a good feast."</p>
<p>Bruce also accepted the hug, looking shy. He wore simple monk robes, the fabric dyed a strange purple that made Steve think of spilled wine. "Thanks for asking me. I don't get a lot of social invitations, as you might guess."</p>
<p>Tony beamed. "Well, I have treats for everyone, so come say hi. This is the whole party. We wanted Buckaroo to be able to show his face, so no one should blow our cover until we've got him totally squared away."</p>
<p>"Of course!" said Thor, raising what looked like some sort of giant bird leg in the air. "Well met, friends!"</p>
<p>"That's Thor Odinson, and his shield brother there is Loki Laufeyson," said Tony, bringing them over. Trays came swooping down, Bruce's with a beautiful array of decoratively cut vegetables, and Sam's with leaf-plates covered in elven delicacies. "This is Sam Wilson, our barista and soul-healer, and Reverend Bruce Banner."</p>
<p>"Why is your barista--" said Loki, shaking his head and cutting himself off with a huff. "He's the ninth defender, the person I hadn't met. We're all here, I can feel the resonance. Miss Potts is not a direct part of it, but we'll need her support."</p>
<p>"That's the job," said Pepper wryly, giving Tony a look laden with significance. "I take it this is about your divination?"</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, pardon me," said Loki. "I'm a witch and seer. Stark had me read his runes and the result was a rather large and imminent portent of danger."</p>
<p>"Bad shit's always coming," said Sam with a shrug. "What's that got to do with me?"</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure it means you get new wings," said Tony with a grin. "I've already got a prototype modeled; I'll move it up the production list."</p>
<p>Pepper sighed, but didn't even protest, though Steve had a feeling she might have under other circumstances. Instead, she ate another wriggling water bug, and Steve looked away before he could really process the multitude of sharp teeth normally hidden by her sharp smile.</p>
<p>"Let's all sit," said Steve, waving to the conversation group in one curving nook, surrounded by pillars of water swimming with life. Steve had thought they were aquariums until he realized there was no glass, the water suspended with magic and still connected in some way to the water outside. Fish and other things swam through the way they would any other byway, unbothered by the air right next to them.</p>
<p>He shook his head, settling in and finding that his tray settled with him at the perfect eating height. Bucky did something to send his own tray in Steve's direction, then went over to the drinks table to play bartender. Sam ferried bottles over, and Tony's magic whisked away the empties. Soon enough everyone had chosen a chair suited to their physiology, which had barely registered to Steve when he sat -- there were more than enough seats designed for winged beings to accommodate himself, Bucky, and Clint, and still have an extra in case Tony felt like showing off his own.</p>
<p>"All right," said Bruce, fiddling with the elaborate Asian tea service on one of his two trays, "tell us about this divination, please?"</p>
<p>Tony gestured to Loki, who left off his own nibbling and launched into an explanation that was both familiar and, somehow, more chilling than the version Steve had heard from his lovers. Loki's account included feelings, uncertainties, and far more detail than Steve had ever heard from a diviner before. It wasn't comforting.</p>
<p>"That is definitely bigger than the usual bad," said Sam, looking from face to face in the group, "but if y'all are in, you can count me in, too."</p>
<p>"What is it that you do that's required of you here, though?" asked Loki, looking vexed.</p>
<p>"I basically do what he does," said Sam, gesturing to Steve, "only slower. And I need Stark to make me a new EXO."</p>
<p>"He's a veteran, used to be a pararescue flier," said Tony. "Most of them died, though, not enough shielding on the tech, easy to pick off with ranged weapons and far sight. I'm working on an improvement." He drank off his bowl of broth and set it down empty, letting out a puff of steam with his toothy grin. "Sam can be my test pilot."</p>
<p>"I've already started drawing up a proposal for fees and guarantees," said Pepper, mostly to Sam. "Stark Industries will take care of you if anything happens during testing. We have contacts with the best healers."</p>
<p>"Sounds doable," said Sam, nodding. "Loki, you're also a fighter?"</p>
<p>Loki had his own sharp smile to flash. "Oh, yes. I've trained since I was a boy."</p>
<p>"We are shield brothers in truth," said Thor, saluting them with his mead. "Loki can handle himself."</p>
<p>"Will there be somewhere we can train together?" asked Bruce, looking concerned but not reluctant. "I don't want to let loose in the city until we have to."</p>
<p>"I've got a few properties besides the one from the bonding contract," said Tony with a smirk. "A couple of them are suitable, or can be made that way."</p>
<p>"So, we're all in?" said Loki, surprise making his eyes wide and vulnerable. "Just like that?"</p>
<p>"I'd be in even if I wasn't Tony's," said Steve. "It's my calling."</p>
<p>"And mine," said Bruce, with a solemn nod. "I chose my path, and I will use my curse for the greater good."</p>
<p>"You knew I was in from the start," said Tony. "Hawkeye? Widow?"</p>
<p>"We're in," said Natasha, after a glance at Clint. "We'll be better equipped as Stark's employees, so it's a doubly good move."</p>
<p>"I told you they would not leave you to your fate, brother," said Thor affectionately, tugging Loki in for a tender kiss. "You are valued here."</p>
<p>"And now," said Tony, clapping his hands and sending away all of the emptied trays, "I believe this is a party, not a war council. So, let's celebrate!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next up, the chapter before the chapter you've all been waiting for &gt;;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky woke up warm and a little sticky, eyes gritty and the barest hint of aching in his skull. He'd managed to get reasonably drunk last night on Tony's pricey magical brews, and he'd had a surprisingly good time at the party once the pall had been lifted. They'd played silly games of skill and luck, betting on small prizes that Tony had provided from the depths of the tower. They'd eaten so much that even he had felt full by the end of the night, and drunk things both intoxicating and not, all of them delicious and most of them probably rare and expensive. They'd talked and laughed and even sung a few songs, though the dancing had been saved for another time.</p><p>And the best part was, he'd had Steve on one side the whole time, and Tony on the other.</p><p>He could feel Tony, even now, a warm rumble of sleepy contentment that was more than just the scaly body under him. Bucky was curled in Steve's arms, their magic lightly linked together, with a deeper link to Tony that was only partly from the last of his magical bindings. His magic always reached for Tony these days, and had from the beginning, even though it was mostly Howard who'd broken him free.</p><p>It was Tony who had made freedom seem worth the pain.</p><p>Bucky sighed and nuzzled into Steve, stretching his wings and toes but keeping the rest of him snuggled close in their nest.</p><p>"I can hear you thinking," rumbled Tony, his voice low and amused. "You're still happy with how it's all turning out, I hope?"</p><p>"Of course I am," said Bucky, giving Tony a poke in his side that he probably could barely feel, but would still understand. "I get both my best guys."</p><p>"Today might suck, though," said Steve, yawning his way into consciousness. "Tony thinks way louder than you, by the way."</p><p>Tony stuck his nose under their blanket and huffed a ticklish burst of hot air at them both.</p><p>They laughed, retaliating by putting the blanket over Tony's big dragon face, and thus the day was begun.</p><p>Jarvis, having noticed them awake as he always did, appeared with a noise like throat-clearing. "Will you join Reverend Banner for breakfast? And do I need to acquire you some goats, sir?"</p><p>"Yes, and no," said Tony. He stretched out his whole big dragon form, tossing the blanket off with a shake of his head, and when he relaxed again he shrank back down into his human form. "I'd like something kippery, though. All that meat yesterday has made me crave fish."</p><p>"Hangover meals for three," said Jarvis. "Will either of your young men require a remedy?"</p><p>"Just a big breakfast and a lotta fluids, thanks, J," said Bucky, shooting him a wink. "I don't think Steve even has a headache."</p><p>"I'm a little sore," Steve protested, but Bucky could tell it was just posturing. His divinity or whatever was just better than Bucky's, or different, or something. It didn't matter, really, as long as they all had each other.</p><p>Everyone found soft house clothes and floated down the central air shaft together, riding the air currents from the penthouse to one of the lower floors where there was a dining room all set up with a buffet. Bruce was already there making his fussy tea, which to Bucky's mind involved far too much pouring of this into that before he got to drink it, but seemed to make him happy.</p><p>They all piled plates high with food and ate sleepily, the three of them sitting close and leaning in for frequent kisses, or to steal a bite of this or that off one of the others' plates.</p><p>When Bucky looked up, he found Bruce smiling at them. "You're so much better than you were," he explained, ducking his head over his plate. "Your affection is very natural now."</p><p>"Tony taught me right," said Bucky, blushing at the fond memories of a thousand small acts of affection and kindness. "And Stevie helps keep me from slipping."</p><p>"He's also loosened up the hooks," said Tony, after downing half a cup of coffee, which refilled itself as soon as he set it down. "Sam's been plying him with holy water."</p><p>"He filled me in," said Bruce, nodding. "I'll have to do a full exam before we can proceed, but I think one last holy rite will do it."</p><p>"Can I help?" asked Steve. "I'm a little bit holy." </p><p>Tony snorted a laugh, which set Bucky off, which made Steve flush and hide his face. "I did not mean it like that." </p><p>Bruce looked more relaxed, however, so Bucky thought it was worth a few of Steve's blushes. "I'm going to want you both to help, and probably do the claiming as soon as he's free of the influence. Fill the space with something else, something protective instead of coercive."</p><p>"Sounds good to me," said Bucky, butterflies surging in his chest, happy and light. "Tony'll make sure you can make a safe exit if you don't have to, you know, monitor us."</p><p>"That I will, Bucky Bear." Tony beamed. "So, exam after breakfast, and then straight to it?"</p><p>Bruce nodded. "That'd be best, yeah. You've still got that consecrated space?"</p><p>Jarvis glitched into being and said, "We have preserved those chambers as requested, Reverend Banner."</p><p>"Thanks," said Bruce with another of those shy smiles. "It's good to know there's somewhere I can go in the city, you know, just in case."</p><p>Tony nodded, looking more serious. "You've got a place here whenever you need it, Bruce."</p><p>"Are there any items you need to have procured for this rite, Reverend?" asked Jarvis, interrupting the moment before it could get too heavy. "Sir already has a good supply and variety of lubricants for his portion of the proceedings."</p><p>Tony cracked up laughing again, and this time everyone went down with him. Bucky thought that Jarvis' curl of aether looked smug, somehow, and allowed at least in his own mind that he'd earned it.</p><p>Bucky waited until everyone had calmed down and Tony had a mouthful of coffee before he said, "No strawberry. It gets sticky too fast."</p><p>The coffee came out Tony's nose as steam rather than liquid, but the effect was still the same.</p><p>"You're such a jerk," said Steve, but he was grinning as he pulled Bucky in for a kiss.</p><p>"You're just as much of a punk," said Bucky fondly.</p><p>Tony wiped himself clean and inserted himself shamelessly into their kiss. "And you're both mine, so I clearly have terrible taste in men."</p><p>"You said I tasted good last night," said Steve, proving Bucky right -- he was a punk.</p><p>Bucky smirked. "You like the way we both taste, sweets."</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. "And I thought Bruce was the troll here."</p><p>"Only when it's unavoidable," said Bruce dryly, taking a sip of his tea. "Remind me next time I'm avoiding a visit that you have the best tea."</p><p>"He has the best water, too," said Steve, taking a big drink of the cold glass by his place. "It's stupid how much better it is."</p><p>"It's genius how much better it is," said Tony with a huff. "I've worked very hard for years on these water filtration systems, tuning the output to the perfect balance of pure distillate and delicious minerals. Even Sam likes my water best."</p><p>"He's finally starting to get a reputation for it," said Pepper, emerging from one of the pillars of water -- continuations of the ones in the waterfall room, Bucky had been told -- perfectly dry and grinning toothily. "Shield is already getting requests from employees to outfit all of their properties."</p><p>"So what does happen to the waste products, anyway?" asked Steve, head cocked like a big, golden puppy in a way that made Bucky's chest ache with fondness.</p><p>"Really tiny magics," said Tony with a grin. "Basically it all gets rearranged at a molecular level and then teleported into storage tanks here. I'm working on figuring out what's the most useful thing I can make with the least amount of power, but every system I install gives me more data."</p><p>Pepper, Bucky was happy to see, chose normal food from the buffet before she sat down. "Assuming you get Bucky fully cleared and bonded today," she said, adding something to her coffee, "we'll need to spend tomorrow preparing the press release and reorganizing your schedule and priorities. You've been doing that thing again where you tell Jarvis to move things up or down your list without consulting me."</p><p>"My apologies, Ms. Potts," said Jarvis. "Sir's orders do take priority."</p><p>"It's fine, it's not your fault," said Pepper. "Tony is who he is, and this is the usual sign that we have to dismantle his schedule and rebuild it from scratch."</p><p>"Priorities keep changing," said Tony with a shrug. "You're not wrong, though. Put it on the books for tomorrow. We'll spend the morning lounging around in the waterfall and making plans."</p><p>"You do know how to bribe me," said Pepper with a chuckle. "All right, waterfall planning it is. I'll send coffee up when I get tired of waiting, and have something delivered for poolside brunch."</p><p>"You're a wonder, Pep," said Tony cheerfully.</p><p>"I know," she replied, digging into her food.</p><p>They all followed suit, conversation going quiet as they concentrated on fueling up and waking up. It was a daily wonder for Bucky to have someone who fed him enough, all the time, with no reservations -- someone who ate just as much and made no bones about it. Everyone had seconds and only Pepper declined thirds, preferring to talk about business with Tony a little bit more. She left the way she arrived, becoming one with the water in a manner that Bucky had started to think of as natural, normal.</p><p>"Do you think of me as a human?" asked Bucky, nuzzling at Tony and trying to make sure he didn't misunderstand.</p><p>Tony shrugged. "Not really? Sort of, but, nah. You're people, but the other stuff puts you in a more, I dunno, post-human sort of category. Steve's definitely a divine avatar, and I suspect you will be, too, once we clean out the gunk."</p><p>"You don't think I'm a human anymore?" asked Steve.</p><p>Tony looked over and then kissed him. "Only in the good ways," he assured him.</p><p>Bucky chuckled and stole a kiss right in front of Tony's face. "I was just realizing I associate mostly with nonhumans. Thinking how good it is to just be people instead of, I dunno. Some superhuman freak."</p><p>Steve relaxed and nodded. "Yeah, just being people has been real nice."</p><p>They finished up quietly after that, accepting a cup of blessed tea apiece from Bruce, the intent on it strong and cleansing, ringing that bell inside Bucky and rattling at the last few burrowed-in remnants of the old spells. Bucky took a deep breath and tossed back the second half of the cup, grinning at the resonant feeling inside him. "I'm ready when you are, Reverend."</p><p>Bruce drained his own cup and stood. "I know how to find the rooms," he said, a little lopsided smile quirking up his lips. "These two can come find us."</p><p>"I trust you not to probe him anywhere he didn't consent to," said Tony impishly.</p><p>Bucky stuck his tongue out. "Watch it, dragon. I might throw you over for Bruce."</p><p>Steve shook his head. "You'd miss me too much," he teased, though his blue eyes held a tiny hint of worry.</p><p>"He'd miss the flying sex too much," said Tony, just as Bucky had known he would.</p><p>Bucky kissed him while the other two groaned. "You're not wrong." He winked and let Bruce lead him out and down the stairs to the consecrated suite, rooms reinforced and set up with a full set of celestial wardings and blessings, as well as a spell-circle for performing rites. A side table held the usual equipment for any kind of divine working: virgin candles, holy water and oil, unbleached linen cloths, and blessed implements like crosses and censers.</p><p>Bruce pulled Bucky into a more comfortable side room. Steve and Tony followed, closing the door after them so the shine of wardings and blessings wouldn't blind Bruce's inner eye to Bucky's more hidden subtle body.</p><p>The examination didn't take long, though Bucky did have to strip off every single thing he was wearing. Bruce's look and touch were both clinical, practically disinterested in Bucky's actual physical form, other than taking time to check on the health of his wings and the muscles and structures that supported them. Then he looked magically at the same thing, and deeper, further into Bucky in some way that Bucky didn't really understand and found squirm-inducing despite himself. </p><p>A warm hand in his human one, and then another in the magical one, grounded him when his brain wanted to float away from the experience. "He's almost done," said Tony, squeezing his metal hand.</p><p>Steve squeezed the human one. "He's gonna look at me for comparison while Tony preps you for the rite."</p><p>"You're lucky I'm used to Tony," said Bruce wryly. That feeling of invasiveness faded, and Bucky felt himself relaxing. "I'm sorry about triggering you, but I had to do the full body, magic, and soul exam."</p><p>Bucky took a deep, shaking breath and nodded. "It's okay. I know you're doing it for good reasons." He hated that those memories still lurked under the surface, waiting to trip him up even though he couldn't actually remember them consciously. "You're helping me."</p><p>"Come on, sugar muffin. I have it on good authority that love is a good balm for what ails you," Tony kissed him, and then waited while Steve kissed him. They slipped into the ritual room together while Steve started his own disrobing, face serious as he and Bruce discussed the exam.</p><p>Bucky shook himself and then reeled Tony in for another of those sweet kisses. "Can you believe I'll finally be yours today? My grown-up dragon man."</p><p>Tony laughed, as he was meant to, and snuggled up to Bucky's naked body quite happily. "It's all happening in a big rush, now that we've been waiting for a year." He made a soft sound of contentment and whispered against Bucky's mouth, "I do love you, you know."</p><p>"I know," said Bucky. "I love you so much, and you just gave me back my Stevie, too, like it was easy. I can't believe how lucky I got that Howard's enough of an egotist to buy me like I was a magic vase."</p><p>Tony snorted, little heart-shaped curls of smoke rising up. "Asshole," he said. "Come on, let's go get you draped in linen for the modesty of the angels, or whatever."</p><p>Bucky fell silent again, but this time he was basking in the glow of Tony's unstinting generosity and affection, of Steve's acceptance and kindness. The two of them were already more blessing than Bucky thought he'd ever deserve again, and once he was fully restored to the side of the good, he had plans to appreciate the fuck out of them both. He moved and posed as ordered while Tony fingerpainted him with celestial runes and symbols, then draped him in the length of linen in some arcane manner that meant nothing to Bucky.</p><p>He might be the object of the ritual, but holy magic was still mostly a mystery to him.</p><p>Steve and Bruce emerged, chatting, with Steve still naked as a jaybird and somehow unselfconscious. "So Bruce has a theory that the angel that allowed themselves to be used in my divine infusion was a higher order of angel than whoever they forced to donate to yours."</p><p>"That, plus the taint of all the coercion, torment, and evil involved in your binding made you a lesser avatar, which is why your wings are black." Bruce sounded excited by this idea, though Bucky had to swallow down nausea at the casual reference to forcing angels and Bucky both. "Anyway, I'm hoping that whoever answers this cleansing summons will be powerful enough to sweep away the cobwebs and detritus, and leave your soul blessed and divine the way Steve's is."</p><p>"Probably gonna still have black wings, though," said Steve, going over to Tony to get a kiss. "They're good for night flights, anyway."</p><p>"Are you gonna put pants on or is this a plan to help secure the assistance of angels?" asked Tony teasingly.</p><p>Steve flushed and glanced down. "Oh, uh. I forgot."</p><p>Bucky couldn't help but laugh. "Only you, Stevie. Make him wear a toga like me."</p><p>"Sure," said Tony, grabbing another length of linen. "You can match."</p><p>Steve shrugged and allowed it, even leaning down so Tony could brush a blessing onto his forehead with one oiled finger. Bruce set up the candles and got the incense going, filling the room with the calming scent of frankincense, myrrh, and beeswax. Bucky sat crosslegged in the circle, trying to meditate the way Bruce had shown him, to calm the fear and excitement at war in his heart.</p><p>At least his divine metabolism kept him from actually losing his breakfast.</p><p>When he looked back over, Tony had stripped and was also wearing a linen wrap, and Bruce had changed into full liturgical gear. He said it wasn't really what the celestials cared about, but it helped him connect to the spiritual side of himself as he layered his human form in the traditional garments. Steve and Tony stood on opposite sides of the room, making a triangle with Bruce, which Bucky was sure was deliberate.</p><p>He nodded, and Bruce began to swing the censer, chanting as he paced around the circle.</p><p>The room filled with smoke faster than the little beads of incense could possibly account for, billowing and white as clouds. The candles shone through it like beacons, five of them around the circle for the four earthly elements and the pinnacle of spirit. Bucky felt his attention drawn to that one, placed directly in front of him, a trick of the magic bleaching the warmth out of the flame until it was nothing but a bright white glow.</p><p>"Fear not," said a voice, ringing like bells inside and out of Bucky's head. He closed his eyes as the light brightened, bringing with it a sense of wings and eyes and far more being than his mind could account for. "We accept this one as our avatar."</p><p>A feeling swept through him like feathered wings brushing at the inside of his soul, and when it was gone, so were the last vestiges of evil magic and the memories that had gone with it. He felt scoured despite the gentleness of the touches themselves, raw and empty, a vessel waiting to be put to use.</p><p>A second sensation came, then, a flood of honeyed power that eased the ache of old wounds and left something like forgiveness in its wake. He was still empty, but there was a different kind of anticipation, now.</p><p>The third touch, a blessing that sank in from the outside this time and warmed him through skin and bone like laying in a sunbeam, was accompanied by a sense of purpose, to do good with the gifts he'd been given, no matter how evil the givers' intent.</p><p>Bucky sent back acceptance, gratitude, and determination; he didn't really understand worship, and he didn't get the feeling this being wanted that from him, anyway. It spread those confusing wings, not-so-incidentally brushing blessings over Steve, Tony, and Bruce, then took flight along some dimension Bucky's mind refused to even contemplate, and was gone.</p><p>Bucky took a deep breath, then doubled over in hysterical laughter. "Fear not, my ass."</p><p>"It is traditional," said Bruce dryly. "Go and have your time with Tony. I'll clean up here and stay another night, and we'll see if tomorrow's exam can be a little less invasive."</p><p>"Don't matter." Bucky shrugged and stepped out of the circle to give Bruce a kiss on his forehead, impish but still a little blessing nonetheless. "He cleaned away that stuff along with the rest. No more triggers of any kind."</p><p>"Makes sense," said Tony, coming over to get his own blessing and then a proper kiss. "Any trigger, even a post-traumatic one, would be a way for someone to get back in."</p><p>"You shine," said Steve, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he came for a blessing and to hug Bucky tightly. "You're so bright now, Buck. It's just like the you I always saw with my heart, before the war."</p><p>"You are such a fucking sap," said Bucky, hugging him close. "Come on, let's go bond."</p><p>Tony led them out the door and around to the air shaft, letting them stay close while he did the work. "I want Steve to be a part of our bonding sex, to see if we can't get the three of us in a tighter bond than the usual," he said, all casual despite the intimate mental connection he was proposing.</p><p>"Yes, please," said Steve, not a second of thought spared for what it might be like to be so closely tied to a dragon.</p><p>Bucky chuckled and nodded. "You know I want you any way I can get you," he admitted. "Double divinity, though, is that gonna mess with your magic?"</p><p>Tony shrugged. "If it does, I'll learn to work with it," he said. "I've already been doing the fire and iron and water thing my whole life. What's holy on top of that?"</p><p>He stepped off the ledge and snapped his wings into existence, shifting his whole body into his half-dragon form as he flew up, an obvious tease, at least for Bucky.</p><p>Steve kissed Bucky one more time, grinning. "And here you used to think I was the one who found all the trouble," he said, launching himself upward before Bucky could respond.</p><p>"Assholes," muttered Bucky fondly, following after a moment. His wings weren't any stronger, but he felt more agile, like his bones had been full of lead and now held only air and light. He put on a burst of speed and passed Steve, skimming through the space between wingbeats and grinning down as he shot up toward Tony, filled with the joy of flight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He's freeeeeeeee! Y'all know what's coming next.. all three of the boys ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony still beat them both to the eyrie, but by less of a margin than usual. Tony was already unwinding his body wrap when Bucky landed, stalking naked into the pillows and summoning lube from a corner of the room with a gesture.</p>
<p>Bucky watched, appreciating how beautiful Tony was like this, all his androgynous human sleekness replaced by power and beauty in equal measure. "You're gonna have me just like that, aren't ya, doll?"</p>
<p>Tony turned and grinned, stroking lube onto his cock, toying with the sensitive ridges. "I'm going to claim you for my treasure while you're riding your favorite cock, yep."</p>
<p>"Where do you want me?" asked Steve, stripping his own clothing off with just as much eagerness.</p>
<p>Bucky let the last of his own linen wrap fall to the floor and stalked over to kiss first Steve and then drag him up to Tony to both kiss their dragon. "I want to suck Steve while Tony fucks me, on all fours, please."</p>
<p>"As you wish, darling," said Tony, looking incredibly pleased with life. "Steve, you wanna work him open for me?"</p>
<p>Steve took the proffered lube and beamed. "I absolutely do," he said. "I can feel him already, just a little."</p>
<p>"He's been reaching for us since the ceremony," agreed Tony. He gave Steve a greedy kiss and then swatted Bucky's ass. "Hands and knees, babe. I'm gonna go work up a little spell to keep from setting any feathers on fire while he does that."</p>
<p>Bucky barked out a laugh and got into position, arching up in a shameless display for his oldest love, waiting for the newest one to finally stake both of their claims in him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Steve couldn't believe how beautiful Bucky looked, metal arm and all. His wings were still a glossy black, sleek and rainbow-slicked like a raven, and his skin held that little bit of dusky tan he'd always had, at least compared to Steve's pale Irish ass. The bulk of muscle on him now was different than his lean strength from before, but it was just as gorgeous, and his ass was, frankly, a work of art. Steve wasted no time kneeling down behind him and then further down, spreading his cheeks and burying his face between them like he'd always loved.</p>
<p>Bucky was clean and warm, hotter inside, his body opening eagerly to Steve's tongue. He smelled like incense and holy oil and feathers, the hot musk of desire and the ozone-crackle of divine magic, and Steve drowned in it, letting his eyes drift closed. He massaged the firm cheeks of Bucky's upturned ass while he worked his tongue up inside him, finding something viscerally arousing about the knowledge that Bucky and Tony fucked enough that it was easy to get him ready.</p>
<p>Steve loved that Bucky's body knew to relax, that Bucky trusted them both to make it good for him.</p>
<p>He found the lube and started working fingers in with his tongue, remembering the size of Tony's cock in his half-dragon form and finding his own ass tingling a little at the thought of someday feeling it inside himself, too. He was vaguely aware of the snake-and-smoke smells of Tony coming closer, the scent of his power like wet iron, rust and blood and change, transformation. Magic and life intertwined.</p>
<p>Steve breathed it all in and found himself making a noise of pure contentment.</p>
<p>He felt hands on him, big and rough-soft, skin and scales and the calluses he'd seen on Tony before, the blunted claws a caress rather than a threat. "You're very happy like this," said Tony, voice full of amused affection. "I can feel you more when we're fucking."</p>
<p>"Makin' love," said Bucky, more of a moan than a protest. "You two, ohhh, gonna love me good."</p>
<p>Steve made a noise of agreement, not willing to pause his happy task to engage in such a foolish conversation. </p>
<p>"Great," groused Tony, completely failing to sound upset, "now I have two hopeless romantics." He cupped Steve's balls in a cage of claws and tugged oh so carefully, a pleasurable illusion of threat that sent a thrill up Steve's spine and found him spreading wider, arching up in his own kind of offer.</p>
<p>"Another day, dear," said Tony, though that wicked tongue slithered over his balls and hole, teased at his cock, the hot breath that came with it its own sort of danger. "Today is Bucky's day."</p>
<p>"Bucky's very happy," said the man in question, hole clenching around three of Steve's fingers and his tongue. "Ready, so ready."</p>
<p>Steve pulled back finally and gave his hole a last kiss, fingers still buried inside. "He's definitely ready. You take good care of him. He's tight but he opens up like a dream."</p>
<p>"Fuck, Stevie!" gasped Bucky, clenching again and then relaxing, pulling his fingers in as deep as they could go.</p>
<p>"You'd better go see what he wants," teased Tony. He got into position while Steve moved, spreading Bucky wide and sliding that long, agile tongue where Steve's had just been.</p>
<p>Steve cleaned his fingers on a handy bit of cloth and knelt, cupping Bucky's sweet, needy face. "You know it's true, babe. Tony's kept you fucked out and happy, and your ass knows what's good for it now." Steve felt his cheeks heat, but it felt good to just say these dirty things that were in his head, and see the answering heat in Bucky's eyes, Bucky's flushed face. "Open wide, Buck."</p>
<p>Bucky licked impishly at Steve's fingers, then kissed his palm. "We're gonna be forever, Stevie," he said softly. "It's all worth it for forever with my best guys."</p>
<p>The sentimental moment melted back into desire when Tony pressed his cock inward, opening Bucky wide and teasing him with all those wicked ridges and bumps.</p>
<p>"Forever," said Steve anyway, leaning down for a kiss, giving Bucky something to anchor him while Tony fucked his way inside one whimper at a time. A sigh went through both of them when Tony was all the way in, and Steve's body clenched again at the thought that he'd know, someday soon, what that felt like. "You guys ready for me?"</p>
<p>"Gimme your dick, asshole," said Bucky, but there was no bite to it, just bravado between panted breaths. Steve fed it to him anyway, taking each inch just as slow as Tony had, feeling something in him reaching for Bucky and finding him, this time, taken along with Tony's magic so he could grab and hold on. They all moaned, and then Tony's wings flapped once and they all started to move in tandem.</p>
<p>Tony was saying something but it definitely wasn't in English, so Steve concentrated instead on the feel of Bucky's mouth around his cock, familiar and new all at once. Slick heat and the slide of tongue, but also the hot golden rush of Tony's magic and the sharply familiar cold divinity of Bucky's purified soul.</p>
<p>Something was knitting them all together, the bonds strongest where it was anchoring them to Tony, so he put his efforts into joining up with Bucky, celestial to celestial, man to man, friend to friend. There was something changing in his link to Tony, too, something opening him wider, binding him tighter, but he couldn't bring himself to mind. He belonged to Tony, but Tony was just as much Steve's, and the deepening bond went both ways.</p>
<p>When Bucky's orgasm hit him, Steve felt it slam through all of them, a bright flare of divine light and very human pleasure that locked them all in a feedback loop of love-pleasure-mine that lasted forever, and was over far too soon.</p>
<p>"Fuck, yeah," said Tony, the words accompanying a feeling of triumph and possessiveness and, yes, a love that was nearly human in its tenderness.</p>
<p>"I'll say," said Steve, pulling gently out of Bucky's mouth and bending down to kiss the taste of himself out of Bucky's mouth. "Can you feel me still, babe?"</p>
<p>Bucky nodded, carefully leaning up while Tony pulled out, the three of them snuggling up together as best they could with all those wings to get in the way. "I feel ya both," said Bucky, and there was a distant but very much present tingle of warmth and wonder that did not come from Steve. "Tony's louder, but that's normal."</p>
<p>Tony huffed, smoke and warmth and affection both inward and outward. "I'm the source of the bond, so it's stronger with me." He paused for kisses and then added, smug as anything, "Yours will grow in time, though, until we're more equal. I fixed the equation. Well, spell. I mean, same thing, really."</p>
<p>They all laughed, breathless and tired and happy. Whatever mysteries Steve's future might hold, he could face it with these two men at his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so they ARE all three bonded, lol. But it is mainly a bond to Tony, which they share with each other because Tony fixed the <strike>equation</strike> spell. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky stood out on their balcony, naked except for Tony's protection spells woven all around him, and breathed freely for the first time in seventy years. Despite the golden chains of the treasure bond, he felt weightless and light, just as he had right after the ritual. Tony's ties to him were a welcome anchor, especially with the secondary bond he'd formed with Steve.</p>
<p>He spread his wings to their full extension, letting the breeze ruffle his feathers without adding any lift, just enjoying the sensations. The magic had a current up here, too, just like the air, one that was carefully controlled by the tower's architecture and Tony's wards. It moved through him in a different way, ruffling the surface of his personal power and the divinity that was threaded all through it, giving him information about the state of the tower and surrounds.</p>
<p>"You look happy," said Steve, wrapping around Bucky from behind, wings sliding along Bucky's in a terribly intimate caress that only got more so as their subtle bodies reached for each other, too. "You feel happy."</p>
<p>"I am happy," agreed Bucky, leaning into Steve's strength in more ways than the obvious, hands over Steve's, over his own heart. "I ain't felt this good ever. I got freedom, and I get to keep the only two men I've ever loved."</p>
<p>"And watch us learn to love each other," said Steve, sounding perfectly content.</p>
<p>Bucky felt Tony starting to rumble awake, a burst of annoyance accompanying his discovery that both his bedwarmers had left him. Bucky and Steve both sent back a thread of soothing invitation, which sparkled into laughter when they each realized what they'd done.</p>
<p>"I'm a lot closer to him today," said Steve, pressing kisses along Bucky's skin with idle affection. "It's better."</p>
<p>"Feels good from in here," said Bucky, tapping his chest above their embrace. "It's the opposite of what I used to have."</p>
<p>"That's good to hear," said Tony, striding out in his human skin, naked as the rest of them and walking around so they could talk face to face. "Howard will never understand the gift he's given me, in the two of you."</p>
<p>He sounded very smug, and Bucky chuckled. "He knows we have value," he said, thinking back to the ways he'd seen Howard treat his nestling. "He's doing right by you the ways he can, I think, the ones that don't chafe too hard against his nature. He gave you a good starter hoard, especially if you add in us and the tower."</p>
<p>Tony sighed and kissed their joined hands, which parted to pull him into a proper embrace, four arms and four wings cradling his smaller body. "The mysteries of magical lineage," he said with a shrug. "I'm very different from him, and from a lot of dragons I know."</p>
<p>"You're the same in some ways," said Bucky teasingly. "This is mine, and this is mine."</p>
<p>"And you're mine," said Tony, kissing him. "And you're mine," he added, kissing Steve over his shoulder. "And we're all very happy about that and also expected to have pants on for brunch."</p>
<p>"But only swim trunks, right?" said Steve plaintively.</p>
<p>Bucky cracked up. "Yeah, punk, you can wear whatever tiny thing you want, and Tony, too. Pepper just likes us to cover our junk when she's eating."</p>
<p>"I don't want her ogling you, anyway," said Tony. His attempt at pouty jealousy was ruined when he let out a rumbling purr as one of Steve's hands found his ass, and one of Bucky's slid into his hair to pet him.</p>
<p>"We're all yours, kitten," said Bucky teasingly. He loved Tony like this, and now he got to feel it a little, too, not just from the outside but a warm rumble of contentment that thrummed through their bond. "Forever, now."</p>
<p>"Always only yours," promised Steve. He paused and then added, "Kitten."</p>
<p>Tony huffed out a little twirl of smoke that turned into a cat and walked off, giving Steve its butt.</p>
<p>Bucky couldn't help but laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's short but sweet! only 3 more to go...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks afterward involved enough work to keep Steve busy, with enough breaks to let him feel settled. Tony reinforced everything about Stark Tower, magically and structurally. The nine of them trained in combat in various combinations, with Steve elected as the leader of their merry band of misfits. Loki and Bruce worked together on refining their divinations, especially concerning timing and location.</p>
<p>Natasha spent a lot of time doing something for Pepper and Tony that Steve thought he probably didn't want to know about, while Clint met with doctors, therapists, and magical specialists of all sorts to improve his health and the integration of his hawk side. Sam kept them all in his magical coffees and teas, bolstering the parts of each of their natures that were weakest, and helping to mesh their strengths more fully with the whole. Pepper took care of the admin and household with the implacability of water, flowing around or wearing down any obstacles in her path.</p>
<p>And Steve, Bucky, and Tony slowly settled into something like home.</p>
<p>They slept together when they could, and almost never both left Tony's side for long, even when he was working. Bucky, it turned out, was smarter than ever, and even Steve could sometimes lend perspective on something Tony was inventing.</p>
<p>They also had a lot of very athletic sex.</p>
<p>Steve stretched and yawned, feeling the warm surface under him shift and settle. Tony had stretched out into his dragon form for sleep last night, and he was draped in blankets and boyfriends both. Bucky made a small sound and snuffled closer into Steve's arms, so Steve draped a wing back over them both and nuzzled at Bucky's hair. "Go back to sleep," he said softly.</p>
<p>"Don't go back to sleep," said Pepper, from somewhere to his left. "Loki's called everyone here. He thinks we're getting close."</p>
<p>The dragon under him heaved in a giant sigh and Steve huffed a laugh into Bucky's hair. "Make sure there's enough breakfast for everyone?" said Tony, cracking one eye open. They were a rich, glowing gold in this form, no sign of the deeper amber they were in his human form.</p>
<p>"Already done," said Pepper. "There's also clothes laid out."</p>
<p>Bucky yawned hugely. "Yes, ma'am," he said, voice sleepy but sincere. "We'll be good boys."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, but had a tiny smile on her face, too. "Yes, children," she replied. She turned and walked out, adding in a darker voice, "You'd better."</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "She's one of very few people who's never been scared of me," he said, "so of course I hired her on the spot."</p>
<p>"You hoarded her, you mean," teased Steve, though he sounded smug even to himself, knowing he was one of Tony's most precious treasures. He wasn't sure when he'd moved from acceptance to pride, but it felt pretty good, so he went with it. </p>
<p>Tony started stretching in a way that meant he'd transform soon no matter what Steve and Bucky were using him for, so they stood up and smooched while Tony compacted himself into a size capable of joining them for his own kisses. They were sleepy and affectionate as they got ready for brunch, which consisted mostly of Bucky dressing each of them and then being surprised when they wanted to dress him, too. Tony cast some freshening charms on all of them, so they smelled faintly of smoke and spice as they floated down to the waterfall room, which had become their de facto meeting space.</p>
<p>They were neither the first nor last to arrive, so Steve headed over to the buffet guilt-free and began to load up on calories, confident that Pepper would corral them when the time came. Bucky and Tony meandered with him, Tony going predictably for the coffee, and Bucky for the plates. It warmed something in Steve to see Tony getting three cups while Bucky loaded up an extra plate, snuggling up to Steve and making him take one, too, so there'd be enough for all three of them.</p>
<p>They settled onto a wing-friendly loveseat that Steve wasn't sure had been there before, and Tony did something with his wrist so the plates floated wherever they were put, then buried himself face-first in his coffee, snuggled between his two treasures. Everyone slowly settled in around them, as though they were the magnet and all the iron filings were drawn to them, so that eventually the whole group was quietly eating, some sleepier than others, but all looking some variation of worried.</p>
<p>Pepper waited until everyone's food was gone and they were all on coffee or tea refills, as provided by the air and water sprites in Tony's service. She got everyone's attention, then immediately ceded the floor to Loki.</p>
<p>"Signs point to very soon," said Loki, without preamble. "I think we should all take Stark up on his offer of hospitality from here on in, until this is all over."</p>
<p>"Rooms are ready," said Tony. "Just waiting on you guys."</p>
<p>Sam sighed. "All right, I'll put the shop on vacation. It's a good thing my landlord's understanding."</p>
<p>Tony waved him off. "I'll cover the rent, unless it's some kind of magical service."</p>
<p>"All right, or that," said Sam, blinking. "I guess we've got a dragon sugar daddy for the duration."</p>
<p>Tony snorted little curls of smoke that turned into cartoon coins and spun into nothingness. "You've been doing your part here, keeping us all powered up and in balance. That evens the scales a bit."</p>
<p>Sam nodded, looking more sanguine. Steve kissed Tony's hair; the concept of favors and owing had taken on a lot more nuance since magic came back, and he appreciated that his dragon wasn't trying to take advantage of the situation.</p>
<p>Much, anyway.</p>
<p>They talked more about housing and all that, but Bruce had moved in days ago, and Clint and Natasha's contracts had come through, so more of them were already living in the Tower than not. With Sam, Loki, and Thor, that would be the nine warriors or whatever that Loki had foreseen they needed in order to defend their realm and keep the invaders out of New York.</p>
<p>Thor and Loki had apparently brought everything they needed, so Steve and Thor volunteered to help Sam close up shop and pack, while Bruce and Loki went down to perform yet more divinations, and Bucky assisted Tony in the lab. Clint, apparently, had another flying therapy appointment, which Natasha was taking him to.</p>
<p>"I swear, I had no idea I could actually feel this good," said Clint. "I'm gonna owe Tony forever for arranging this. Everything works and it's like, like I'm actually meant to fly now. Flying makes sense."</p>
<p>Steve ruffled his hair. "I'll still help Nat with the wing massages, though," he promised, winking as Natasha dragged him away.</p>
<p>Tony snuggled up for a kiss. "I'm gonna take my murder doll down to do a science. You've got everything you need for Sam? There's boats on our private dock, and you're already keyed into the magic."</p>
<p>"Thanks, kitten," teased Steve, kissing him when he spluttered in mock offense at the nickname. "You're taking real good care of us."</p>
<p>"It's my hide if I don't," Tony said defensively, as though it was an offense greater than the nickname to be thought generous. "Anyway, go get our coffee boy moved in, and bring me one of his dragon specials when he's all set up."</p>
<p>Steve chuckled and kissed Tony's nose, and then either side of his forehead where the biggest horns sprouted when he was in his half-dragon form. "Will do, darling."</p>
<p>Tony kissed him properly and patted his ass proprietarily before sauntering off to gather Bucky and do whatever it was that still needed to be done down in the lab. Their equipment was almost ready, but Tony kept coming up with new ideas, just another little this or that to add to their arsenal or improve the odds of the city surviving. At this point, they were as ready as they could be without knowing more about the enemy they'd be facing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time, we resolve the plot! We hates writing battles, preshuss, so I kinda just... summarized. Sorry not sorry, you get 4 chapters of clothes and 1 short giant battle. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, their preparations paid off -- but they almost lost Tony.</p>
<p>The battle was a slog. Rather than leading to another plane, this portal was from somewhere among the stars, as if they needed yet more shit to worry about. Swarms of aliens came through a rip in the sky, attacking everyone and everything without regard for civilians or property. Their nine warriors were joined by the Shields of Fury and every other citizen of New York who could fight, but it was long and bloody and exhausting.</p>
<p>The dragons managed some kind of risky plan to seal off the portal and discourage a second attempt, but it involved Tony and his Arc Stone channeling all of their magic in a way Bucky didn't really understand. Bucky had nearly let himself be torn apart when Tony's beautiful dragon form had vanished into that alien sky, and only Steve's quick thinking had kept Tony's fragile, human body safe when it fell back through the closing portal. The dragon's magic had also done something to the troops left on this side of the universe, and they'd all fallen down dead when the blast swept, purple-blue and oddly silent, over the city.</p>
<p>"You are such an asshole," said Bucky, cradling Tony close and kissing him one more time, just because he could. Tony was wearing the battered remains of his new armor, arc stone shining out through the dirt and alien blood with a reassuringly steady light.</p>
<p>"I know," said Tony, tugging Steve in to kiss them both. "But I'm your asshole."</p>
<p>"I'm not letting you out of bed for a year," said Steve hoarsely, eyes bright. "I thought we'd lost you."</p>
<p>"You'd have still had each other. I bet you would've survived with the bond so new," said Tony. "But I'm glad I'm still alive, too."</p>
<p>Bucky huffed and shook his head. "If you hadn't just almost died, I would smack you so hard for that, baby. What good is it being treasures if we don't have our dragon?"</p>
<p>"We need our kitten to spoil," said Steve, sniffling, wings mantled to hide them from everyone around them. They were on one of Tony's remaining boats, magic drawing it back to the tower. The Shields of Fury would handle clean-up without them -- they'd done their contracted service, and were now free and clear.</p>
<p>All nine warriors of the prophecy straggled into the tower, and Tony gave tired orders for whatever luxuries could be provided. Refugees from broken buildings were housed in rooms that Pepper and Tony had prepared ahead, but Bucky didn't let him get distracted by the aftermath. Pepper had stayed safe with the tower staff so there would be someone to deal with whatever was needful, and after a few hugs and a tiredly-scarfed meal in the waterfall room, they scattered to their quarters to fall over.</p>
<p>Tony, Bucky and Steve ended up in the workshop nest since the upper levels were damaged. Bucky and Steve together carefully stripped the armor first from Tony and then each other, holding him up between them while the cleansing spell got the gunk off.</p>
<p>Curled in the safe space they'd built together, the geodes Steve had bought them nestled in niches and lit by the glow of their wards around them, Bucky finally let himself believe it was over and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end! One last flying fuck for all of you wonderful people who've stuck it out this long. And, uh, I apparently forgot to tag for DP so, spoiler, there's magically-assisted DP. &gt;;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them drifted on thermals high above the city, Steve and Bucky keeping watch as Tony conducted repairs to Stark Tower with his magic. He'd summoned a set of elementals to help him, bargaining fairly for their labor rather than binding them, but he was doing much of the magical heavy lifting personally. He'd also done a lot of actual heavy lifting, bringing materials up to the top floors in his dragon form for the past few days.</p>
<p>These were the last of the Tower's repairs, building brand-new, integrated shielding over the whole structure. Soon they'd have their home back, safe and sound and more purely theirs than ever.</p>
<p>"I'm glad Tony took the time to purge as much of Howard from the Tower as he could," said Bucky, wings doing lazy flaps to keep him in place.</p>
<p>Steve made a sound of agreement, though he was swooping around them in smooth patterns, eyes facing outward. "Perimeter looks clear. Hawkeye's off helping at Shield, so we'll have warning if anything comes from that quarter."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. Stop being paranoid and kiss me, punk." Bucky swooped over and gave him a very hot kiss. "Tony's almost done, and my mirror wards around us are perfect."</p>
<p>"If they're so perfect, why are we up here?" asked Steve.</p>
<p>Tony yawned, all teeth and smugness, stretching in the sunlight. "You're here for the warming charms and the celebratory sex," he said. He nodded toward the Tower. "Check it out."</p>
<p>Below them, the once-scarred building shone in the light. The landing platform at the top had been expanded to dragon-sized, including the doorway leading to Tony's eyrie. The tower's siding had been redone from scratch, strengthened with iron and seawater in a mix that only Tony's magic could have produced, coaxing the materials into existing in harmony instead of destroying each other. A core of fire shimmered straight up from the earth through the air shaft, invisible to normal mortals but visible, palpable, to anyone with the senses to perceive it.</p>
<p>For decoration, Tony had helped the artisans create a stylized dragon in the shape of an S along the spine of the building, with two feathered wings fanning out from it, cradling the launch platform lovingly. One was shining bright silver-white, and the other was beautifully age-blackened silver. Runes had been carved along every scale, every feather, wards and spells that said Mine and Protect and Preserve. Tony preened at the results of his work, watching as his treasures took it all in.</p>
<p>"It's beautiful," said Bucky moving himself up to Tony's side with a swoop of his wings, kissing him.</p>
<p>"I can practically feel it screaming 'this is mine' from here," said Steve, joining them with a wry grin. "So it's perfect for us."</p>
<p>"The remodel gave me the excuse to kick the last of Dad's cronies out of their rented office space, so now the only people in the building are my own." Tony could hear the possessive pride in his voice, but he didn't bother trying to hide it. His treasures understood.</p>
<p>"At least you didn't pee on them like a cat," said Bucky with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Well, mostly understood.</p>
<p>Steve's big hands kept Tony from pouting, finding their way under his loose clothing to pinch at a nipple. "I believe I was promised celebratory sex?"</p>
<p>Tony laughed and snaked a hand around each of his lovers' waists, then used his magic to send all of their clothing elsewhere. "I want you both inside me," said Tony, nuzzling. "I'm going to trust you to hold me up between you."</p>
<p>Their twin expressions of stunned lust were well worth the prep he'd done this morning to get and stay ready.</p>
<p>"God, Tony, are you sure? We won't hurt you?" said Bucky, hands already roaming over Tony's body, cock growing hot and hard against Tony's skin.</p>
<p>"Dragon, magic, I took care of it," said Tony, waving one hand negligently. He spread his legs and caught Steve's hips, pulling him in, twisting in Bucky's embrace until he was cradled with Bucky at his back and Steve holding his hips. Tony banished his wings, and was pleased when their cuddle didn't even wobble, feeling perfectly safe in their airborne bubble of warmth and privacy. "I want to celebrate by trusting myself to you both." He let the lust he'd been holding in all day bubble over into their widened bonds, his body going from halfway there to fully ready the moment he let it wash through him. "Please."</p>
<p>Steve, being both contrary and a huge tease, kissed him and nuzzled at his ear, then whispered, "Not yet. Let us enjoy you like this first," he said. He shifted his grip and flapped his wings just enough to give Tony a tiny swoop of free fall, a rush of adrenaline in with the rest.</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled wickedly and pulled Tony's arms up over his head. "Hold onto me, darling. I've got you." </p>
<p>They moved again, stretching Tony out between them, Steve's hands on his hips and Bucky's stroking his ribs, plucking at his nipples. The breeze from their wingbeats made him shiver as much as the false danger of falling, the heat of their hands so much more by comparison. He'd imagined himself in control for this, but he should have known better, with the treasures he'd chosen. Bucky would gladly bend to Tony's will, but Steve loved to subvert it, to take over and make all of their pleasures better for it.</p>
<p>Hell, even Bucky had become more assertive since getting bonded, since getting Steve back, since they'd melted away the last of the icy spells that he'd been bound by.</p>
<p>Tony sent them both a wave of love and want and trust, and when they sent those things back along with twinned threads of wickedness, he let them drown his doubts and the last of his distracting thoughts. Instead he concentrated on the here and now, the magic cradling all three of them, the beautiful wings beating around them, the beautiful men touching and cherishing him. "Yours, I'm your dragon," he gasped out, nearly losing his breath when Steve's mouth closed over the tip of his cock.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you are," said Bucky. He moved them closer, bent Tony's body like it was his to mold and shape, cupped the hand Tony had made around Tony's balls so he could slide a finger back and tug on Tony's soft, slick rim. "God, you really are ready for us."</p>
<p>"So, so ready." Tony writhed, trying to get more, get something in him, but Bucky just tugged on his balls in warning until he went limp again.</p>
<p>"Good boy," he said, cradling Tony so they could kiss again.</p>
<p>Steve pulled off with a deliberate, obscene pop and grinned at them. "You're so pretty like this, Tony, so soft and small."</p>
<p>"Fuck you," said Tony, but it was moaned between kisses and held no heat. "Big and hard."</p>
<p>"One part of you is," said Steve, lifting Tony's hips back up to lick along his length, "but the rest of you is so sweet and warm for us."</p>
<p>"Pocket-sized," said Bucky, bringing his hands back up to pinch and tweak Tony's nipples until they were aching, the small pleasure-pain going straight to his balls. "Perfect for this."</p>
<p>"Perfect for us," said Steve. Tony felt a tingle of magic, and then he was being slid down Steve's body and right onto Steve's slick cock.</p>
<p>"You could be taller if you wanted to," said Bucky. He used a hand to cast his own spell, swooping in close so Tony was once again sandwiched instead of strung out between them. First his fingers tested Tony's entrance, and then the blunt pressure of his cock replaced them, still a stretch even after all Tony's prep. "Fuck, babe, so tight."</p>
<p>Steve moaned, shifting Tony's hips until they found the right angle and Bucky slid in a few inches at once, then sank the last bit with a sigh. "You like being underestimated," said Steve, his voice tight as he tried to control himself while his cock twitched, pressing into Bucky's dick, into Tony's body. "Fuck, sweetheart, the things you do to me.</p>
<p>"The things you do to us both," echoed Bucky, voice rough and hands trembling where they cradled Tony now, everything still for a moment except heartbeats, wingbeats.</p>
<p>Tony took up the threads of their pleasure, their bond, their love, and wove them together, until their hearts were beating as one, until he was in them as much as they were in him. They all took a breath, and then the movement that had seemed fraught became easy. They thrust, not at the same time but on off-beats so that Tony was never left empty, so that they could stroke against each other while they moved within their lover. The pleasure of being too full, of too much, was exactly what Tony needed to get himself out of his head for once, to stop the endless planning and just be present for and with his lovers.</p>
<p>Tony's hips moved along with theirs, adding a third counterpoint to their rhythm. The ebb and flow of them was timeless, part of the wind and the waves, the fire in their blood and the earth in their bones. Magic thrummed through them, as powerful as the physical sensations. This high above the city, Tony let it do as it willed, let it twine around them, let their pleasure and all the good feelings they shared give it shape and direction.</p>
<p>When their pleasure peaked, so did the magic, a sparkling blessing that rained down over the city, densest over Stark Tower. It wasn't a powerful spell, but it would make waters flow clearer, air cleaner, the earth healthier, the people just a little more fortunate. Tony let out a happy purr, not even bothering to pout when they slipped out of his body and receded from his awareness to the usual warm hum of contentment.</p>
<p>"Now that," said Tony, snuggled between them as they drifted downward, "was a happy ending."</p>
<p>Bucky snorted. "Never would've pegged you for a romantic," he said, though the joy flooding through their bond said otherwise.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled, taking Tony's weight completely as they touched down, letting Bucky dismiss the mirror ward and head into their new bed-nest first. "You clearly weren't watching him watch you," said Steve fondly.</p>
<p>Tony just yawned and snuggled closer, trusting in his treasures to take him home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IT'S DONE! And now for something completely different, except that it's probably also threesome porn.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All 27 chapters of this are done, but posting is annoying so I'm going to try to do one a day. Life being what it is these days and time being meaningless, though, no promises.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>